Lost Boys Like Me Are Free
by JKing88
Summary: EJ DiMera died October 13, 2014. Will Horton died October 9, 2015. As far as anyone in Salem knows, they're still dead. Imprisoned and far from home, EJ and Will must learn to trust the other to survive. A story of redemption and discovering what truly makes a family.
1. Chapter 1

" **All the world is made of faith, and trust, and pixie dust."**

 _Knock Knock_

"William?" EJ DiMera poked his head into Will Horton's bedroom.

Will, nose buried in a well-worn book, finished the rest of his sentence before looking up.

"Hmm?" Will blinked at his future step-father, lips pursed.

"I'm taking your mother to dinner," EJ walked into the room uninvited. "Are you busy or can you watch the children?"

Will glanced down at himself. He took in his gray sweatpants and white tank top. The bag of Doritos next to him on the bed. He looked back up at EJ and asked, "Does it look like I'm going anywhere?"

"You're seventeen," EJ dismissed. He looked at himself in a mirror over one of Will's dressers. He couldn't decide if he liked his tie or not. "You always dress like that. It's Friday. Excuse me for assuming you'd have a life."

Will glared at EJ and turned the page in his book almost ripping the page right out.

EJ grumbled something under his breath before saying, "Are you watching them or not?"

"Yes," Will answered in a dull tone. "What else have I got to do?"

"Don't you spend time with that annoying little thing, G? P? He?" EJ questioned, stepping away from the mirror and towards Will's bed.

"T," Will sighed, refusing to look up from his book. "Which you know so stop pretending that you don't."

EJ smiled, messing with his tie. "Why aren't you with him?"

"He went to see his grandma in Springfield if you must know," Will attempted to concentrate on his book.

"Don't you have anyone else to go out with?" EJ pressed, sitting on the end of Will's bed.

Will pulled his legs away from EJ. "Did I say this was gonna turn into a question and answer period? Get out of my room."

EJ lifted one eyebrow, narrowing his eyes. "Most boys your age go out on Friday nights. They have friends and girlfriends and lives. But here you are, day after day, week after week with your nose in that stupid bloody book."

"I like this book," Will spat out. "And I don't remember asking for your opinion on how I spend my time."

"Why don't you go to the cinema or something, get out of this stuffy mansion?" EJ shook his head. "I don't understand you at all, William. When I was your age, I-,"

"When you were my age you were rich and tall and handsome with normal parents and a normal life," Will interrupted. "So, you wanna know why I don't go out? Because whenever I do it all ends the same. Everyone puts on a fake smile when I walk up. They act all nice and cool until it matters and then they pretend they don't know me at all. I hang out with T because he's the only one that doesn't care who I am or where I live."

"Where you live?" EJ asked, face softening.

"Do you know how hard it is to get my study group over here?" Will fired back. "They all think I sleep in some sort of crypt in a dungeon in the fiery pits of hell."

"You're exaggerating," EJ replied.

"I know I am," Will grunted. "I am making a point. And that point is it's easier to stay home where I'm somewhat liked than go out and deal with people that see me as an extension of my mother."

"There's nothing wrong with your mother," EJ insisted. "And you shouldn't feel ashamed about where you live or who you live with either."

"You go up to teenagers in this town and tell them you want them to come hang out at the DiMera mansion and see how far they run," Will offered.

"Being a DiMera is-," EJ argued.

"I'm not a DiMera," Will said over EJ. "I'm not."

"There are worse things in life William than being a DiMera," EJ responded. "Maybe someday you'll learn that."

Will, adjusting his book, angled his body away from EJ.

"Two of your siblings are DiMera's," EJ added as he stood up and headed for the door. "How do you think they'd feel knowing how you think of their family?"

"Yeah," Will shoved his face back in his book. "And why don't we ask them how they feel when they learn about their conception and early childhood?"

EJ opened his mouth to say something before sighing and shaking his head. He took a step out the doorway before turning back around. "That should give you some hope then."

Will looked up from his book.

"If someone as awful as me can find love and happiness and a family," EJ said. "Then you shouldn't have any problem."

Will held EJ's stare for a few seconds before turning away. "When are you leaving?"

"In an hour," EJ answered. "I'll leave money on the table for pizza."

"Thank you," Will said before turning back to his book.

EJ walked down a winding hallway and up one flight of stairs to his own bedroom.

Samantha Brady, Will's mother and EJ's fiancé, walked out of the bathroom in a silk robe, running her fingers through her long wet hair.

"Did you ask him?" Sami wondered as she sat down in front of a vanity. She started rubbing various creams and serums into her skin.

"Yes," EJ stood in front of his closet door. He didn't like his tie after all. He'd have to change it.

"Judging from the tone, it didn't go well," Sami noted.

"No," EJ said as he yanked off his tie. "I asked why he never went out anymore. He didn't appreciate it."

"Well," Sami pressed her lips together, looking into her vanity mirror. "He's sensitive. Will takes everything to heart."

"Great," EJ rolled his eyes. "That won't make for an uncomfortable home life."

"Will also has a selective memory," Sami pointed out. "Over time, he'll let everything go. He always does."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," EJ ran his fingers over a few ties before picking a standard black one. "The boy knows how to hold a grudge."

"Will forgives," Sami amended. "He doesn't forget. And since Lucas is working overseas," Sami turned in her chair and sauntered toward EJ. "That means he'll look to as a father figure."

"Well, God help us all," EJ mumbled.

"Stop that," Sami wrapped her arms around EJ's waist, pressing herself close. "You and Will are going to work through your problems."

"How are you so certain?" EJ wondered, slipping his hands over her silk covered skin.

"I know my son," Sami smiled up at EJ. "Sooner or later, we'll all be one big happy family."

"Is that so?" EJ smiled, leaning close to Sami's face.

"Oh, I know," Sami grinned, standing on tip-toe to close the distance between their lips.

* * *

Will Horton laid his baby sister, Sydney DiMera, on her changing table. He pulled the snaps on her onesie open and changed her diaper.

"Much better," Will said as he lifted Sydney up and cradled her against his chest. At a little over a year old, Sydney fit right in the crook of his muscled arm.

"Johnny! Allie!" Will shouted as he walked out of Sydney's bedroom. "Dinner time!"

Will turned to Sydney and sighed when he heard two matching sets of complaints.

"Why do they always argue with me?" Will wondered as he rocked Sydney back and forth. "That's why you're my girl, huh Syd? 'Cause you don't complain."

Sydney giggled, shoving her fist in her mouth.

Will switched Sydney to his other arm and bounced her up and down. At seventeen, Will didn't want to spend his Friday nights taking care of his siblings. A normal Friday night for Will involved hanging out with his best friend Tad Stevens, T. They'd practice riding their skateboards at the park or go to the movies. Hang out at the Brady Pub and wait for Will's great-grandma Caroline to bring them fresh baked treats. Despite what EJ said, Will didn't stay inside the mansion any more than he had to.

T and Will weren't the most popular kids at school. Will due to his reputation and upbringing and T because of his T-like awkward behavior. Will didn't exaggerate that much when he spoke to EJ earlier. Kids did steer clear of Will because of Sami and even because of his associations with the DiMera's. That wasn't the whole story, though. Will, like T, didn't know how to fit in at school. He played sports. He was on the baseball and track teams. But he didn't consider himself a jock. Will was smart. He enrolled in all honor classes and was in the honor society. But Will didn't think he was a Brainiac. He didn't fit in with the theater kids or the band kids. He didn't even fit in with the other Hodge Podge collection of kids that weren't defined by only one grouping.

If Will was honest with himself, he wanted to take EJ's advice. He wanted to go out and make friends. Teach them that Will Horton was so much more than his mother and his potential step-father.

Will forgot to tell EJ one little part about why he stayed close to T, though. The friends Will made before moving to Switzerland a few years before still sought him out. They invited Will to parties, wanting Will to get drunk or stoned the way he would before.

After the _incident_ , after his father went to jail and Will was sent away, Will vowed to stay away from those kids. Promised himself that he wouldn't go down that road again.

T was a good friend and kept Will on the right path. He made sure those kids stayed away from Will and Will stayed away from them.

 _If I have to stay home with my one friend to get a normal, sober, gun-free life, I will_ , Will thought to himself.

Sydney wriggled in Will's arms, pulling his attention back to her.

With her gummy smile staring at him, Will decided he didn't mind babysitting much.

"Hey, you two," Will announced as he opened the door to his twin sibling's playroom. "Time to start picking up your toys."

"But why?" Johnny DiMera whined, throwing a block on the already messy floor.

"We're not even hungry," Allie Horton huffed with too much sass for a three-year-old.

Rolling his eyes, Will responded, "I ordered pizza."

Will laughed as Johnny and Allie started throwing toys back into the storage bin, rushing to clean up.

* * *

"Daddy doesn't like us eating on the couch," Johnny said through a mouthful of pizza.

"Yeah," Allie agreed with a nod. "He says we're too messy."

"He can clean the couch," Will rolled his eyes. He did his best to keep his comments about EJ to himself. He didn't want any of his siblings to know how much Will detested the man.

"Anyway," Will kneeled in front of the TV and DVD player. "How can we watch a movie if we're in the dining room?"

"Movie?" Allie bounced up and down. "What movie?"

"My favorite," Will answered, putting the DVD inside the tray and changing the channel on the TV.

"Oooh," Johnny said. "I love it! When it's Halloween I'm gonna be Peter Pan."

"And I can be Wendy," Allie decided with a smile.

"I guess that means Sydney's our Tinkerbell," Will chuckled, sitting back on the couch.

Will cut up a few pieces of pizza into bite-sized bites for Sydney to work on while in her high chair.

"Mommy can be Mrs. Wendy's mom," Allie clapped her hands, smearing pizza sauce.

"Mrs. Darling? Yeah, that would be fun," Will said. "What about me? Do I get to go?"

"Yes," Johnny nodded. "You get to be the boy with teddy bear 'cause you got a teddy bear."

Will, cheeks heating up, huffed, "Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome!" Johnny nodded, too young to understand sarcasm. "But who's Daddy going to be?"

"Captain Hook," Will answered, taking a bite of his pizza.

"Daddy's not mean," Johnny shook his head.

"Well, there's no one else," Will said. "Unless he wants to dress up as John Darling."

"Johnny should be John," Allie insisted. "And EJ can be Peter Pan!"

"Yeah," Johnny agreed with a grin. "That would be awesome!"

"Sure," Will said without feeling, none too pleased for EJ to besmirch Will's favorite character. "How about we just watch the movie now?"

Allie and Johnny quieted down for a few minutes before talking again. They kept up a string of commentary throughout the movie even getting up to act out their favorite parts.

Once the movie finished, Johnny, Allie, and Sydney all got ready for bed.

Will, balancing Sydney on his hip, browsed through a bookcase in the middle of the twins' room. "Let's see. What book should we read?"

"Your book!" Allie shrilled. "Please, please!"

"Mine?" Will paused to think. "Are you sure it isn't too old for you?"

"It's not," Johnny shook his head, black curls flopping against his face. "We're big kids now!"

"Oh," Will chuckled. "Well, in that case, I'll get it."

Will, holding Sydney, rushed to his room for the book EJ caught him reading earlier. He trailed his finger over the beloved title. Will didn't own many books when he was younger. He would go to the library often and was always read to as a child but he didn't have many of his own. This one had always been his favorite.

Will shook his head, not wanting to get lost in the past. He walked back to the twins with his favorite book, _Peter Pan and Wendy._

"Got it," Will declared. He made himself at home in Johnny's bed.

Johnny curled up under one of Will's arms while Allie snuggled under the other. With Sydney resting in his lap, Will opened the book.

"I love this book when I was your age," Will informed them as they all settled together. "I wanted Peter Pan to fly in my window and take me away to Neverland."

"Like the movie?" Allie questioned, eyelashes brushing against Will's arm.

"Almost," Will cleared his throat. "Now, let's get started."

"'All children, except one, grow up'," Will began.

As Will delved into the world of Peter Pan, Allie and Johnny hung on his every word. They gasped and laughed in the appropriate places. Will had never seen them so focused.

"'When he saw she was a grown-up, he gnashed the little pearls at her'. And that's the end of the first chapter," Will snapped the book closed with a muted thud.

"That's all for tonight," Will decided.

"No," Johnny sighed around a yawn. "What happens to Mrs. Darling?"

"Yeah," Allie agreed, fighting to keep her eyes open. "When do they get to Neverland?"

"We'll find out tomorrow," Will promised. "Now, it's time for bed."

Will helped Johnny slip under his covers before carrying Allie to her own bed on the other side of the room.

"Can't sleep yet," Johnny argued. "Nonno has to give us our vitamin."

"What?" Will questioned. He sat down next to Johnny and brushed his dark hair out of his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Nonno always brings us vitamins," Johnny revealed, blinking up at Will with wide brown eyes.

"Does Mom know about that?" Will swallowed.

"Dunno," Johnny answered.

"They taste good," Allie said from her bed.

"What are you talking about?" Will questioned, mind reeling.

"Hem hem," a deep voice cleared their throat behind Will.

Will stood up from Johnny's bed and turned around. He held Sydney tighter against his chest when he saw Stefano DiMera. He was EJ's father and Johnny and Sydney's grandfather. Or Nonno as Johnny preferred to call him.

Whatever negative feelings Will had for EJ didn't compare to how he felt about Stefano.

"Did Samantha and Elvis leave again?" Stefano asked, walking into the room without a care. "Tsk, they should spend more time with their children."

"They went on a date," Will mumbled not sure what to make of the situation.

"How charming," Stefano chuckled to himself. He turned to face Johnny and grinned. "My little Geovanni. How is my handsome boy tonight?"

"We watched a movie, Nonno," Johnny bragged. "And Will read us a big kid book and it was the best. He said he'll read more tomorrow. Will's the bestest brother ever."

"Ah, yes," Stefano nodded in agreement. "William is a dedicated student and a hard worker. One day, you will grow up and be as strong and as smart as him."

Johnny gasped, adoring eyes landing on Will.

"Here you go, mio nipote," Stefano pulled something out of his suit pocket and handed it to Johnny.

Before Will could object, Johnny popped the item in his mouth and chewed.

"And my beautiful Alice," Stefano turned to face Allie. "Did you enjoy your story as well?"

"So much," Allie grinned. "Will's the best babysitter!"

Will smiled despite the strange situation.

"He loves his family, our William," Stefano nodded. He handed the same item to Allie.

Will watched as Allie chewed and swallowed whatever Stefano gave her.

"Goodnight, little ones," Stefano declared before leaving the room. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Will kissed Allie and Johnny goodnight before rushing after Stefano.

"Stefano!" Will shouted, thankful that Sydney was still wide-awake.

"Hmm?" Stefano stopped at the top of a staircase. "Something the matter?"

"What, um," Will didn't know how to phrase it. "What did you give them? They said it was a vitamin but I know they take theirs in the morning."

"Ah," Stefano said. He reached out to tickle under Sydney's chin and smiled at her laugh. "It's a vitamin, nothing more. Here," Stefano reached into his pocket.

Stefano placed a container in Will's hand. It looked like a standard white pill bottle only everything was in Italian. Will couldn't make out anything other than the label, La Vita Eterna.

"What kind of vitamin is this?" Will narrowed his eyes as he unscrewed the lid.

The inside looked normal. Half a bottle of tiny pink pills stared back at him.

"I've been taking them since I was a child," Stefano disclosed. "It's just a simple multi-vitamin. See?" Stefano reached inside and ate one of the pills himself. "Nothing to worry about. Why don't you try one?"

Will, keeping his eyes on Stefano, reached into the bottle and grabbed a pill. He placed it in his mouth and chewed. It tasted like peppermint.

"Harmless," Stefano declared with a clap of his hands. "In fact, William, you keep that bottle for yourself."

"I already take vitamins," Will said, pushing the bottle towards Stefano.

"I insist," Stefano shoved the bottle back. "Yes," Stefano mumbled to himself. "I should have offered you them years ago. But, it's not too late, now."

"Okay," Will said, lost. "Thank you."

"Of course," Stefano turned to head down the stairs. "You're my grandchildren's brother. And I'm in the business of taking care of family. When you run out let me know, I'll get more."

Will watched Stefano walk down the stairs until he was out of sight.

"That was weird, Syd," Will said out loud.

Sydney gurgled in agreement, reaching her chubby arms out to hold onto Will's face.

"You're right, kiddo," Will agreed. "Time for bed."

* * *

Will placed Sydney's baby monitor on his nightstand and kicked off his shoes. He rubbed his eyes. Babysitting two toddlers and an infant drained him.

 _Another wild night for Will Horton._

Will thought back to what EJ said, about a normal boy his age having a girlfriend.

 _EJ's right. If I was normal, I'd have a girlfriend._

Will didn't know what kind of girl he'd even want to date. Someone that was easy to talk to or had things in common with him.

Will ran through a list of girls in his school. He couldn't decide which of them, if any, he'd want to call his girlfriend. T wouldn't have that problem. T knew the exact type of girl he found attractive. Whereas Will, he knew which girls were pretty but none of them did anything for him.

 _I wonder why_ Will mused before disregarding the notion. _I just haven't found the right girl yet. That's all._

 _Okay, that's what I'm going to do. I'm gonna make some friends and find a girlfriend. Okay, I can do this. I can._

With a new plan in mind, Will moved into the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, Will flopped onto his bed. He almost went right to sleep when he saw the white pill bottle Stefano gave him on his nightstand.

 _I should find out what kind of pills these are._

Within a matter of minutes, Will was fast asleep, the taste of peppermint still in the back of his throat.

* * *

" **You know that place between sleep and awake, that place where you still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting."**

Will Horton juggled several bags of groceries and his daughter, Arianna Grace, as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He made it two steps inside before dropping the bags.

"You, little miss, are heavy," Will proclaimed as he plopped Ari onto the couch. "In case you were wondering."

Ari shook her head, disagreeing. "Nu-uh."

"Oh, uh-huh," Will moved closer and closer until their noses were touching. "Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh, nu-uh, nu-uh!" Ari countered with a wide grin.

"Yeah huh," Will ended the argument by reaching out and tickling Ari until she squirmed all over the couch. "Say, I love you, Daddy, you're always right."

Ari giggled, shaking her head.

"You don't love me?" Will stuck out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout. He put his hand over his heart and pretended to cry.

"No!" Ari placed her tiny hand over Will's larger one. "Love Daddy! Love you, no cry!"

Will wiped at imaginary tears and pretended to sniff. "You love me?"

Ari nodded her head up and down, throwing her arms around Will's neck. "Love you, Daddy."

"I love you too," Will scooped Ari up in his arms. "More than anything in the entire world. And I'm never ever gonna leave you, okay?"

Ari grinned, snuggling against Will's neck.

"Now, what are we gonna make for dinner, baby girl?" Will mused as he lifted the grocery bags one by one and carried them the short distance to the kitchen. "Daddy's cooking skills are limited."

Ari pointed to a box Will unpacked.

"Ah, yes," Will nodded in a solemn voice. "The macaroni and cheese special, a personal favorite. Excellent choice."

* * *

After dinner, Will kneeled in front of the bathtub and filled it with bubbles. He felt proud that he only added a bit too much milk in the sauce for dinner.

"Alright," Will ordered. "Shirt off."

Ari managed to pull her shirt up to her ears before getting stuck with her arms straight in the air. "Help!"

Chuckling, Will detangled Ari and tossed her shirt over his shoulder.

"Shorts," Will requested next. He held onto Ari's hips for balance as she wiggled out of her shorts and pull-ups.

Ari climbed into the tub and began splishing and splashing with her water toys.

While Ari played, Will sat on the toilet lid as the exhaustion from his day hit him.

Sonny Kirakis, Will's husband, left them behind a few weeks ago. Fed up with Will's machinations, Sonny packed his belongs and left for the other side of the world.

Will wasn't stupid. Dumb, perhaps, but not stupid. He knew Sonny wasn't coming back.

 _No one takes a job on another continent and leaves without so much as a conversation with plans to return. I was the last one to know he was leaving because I was the one he was running from. Sonny isn't coming back._

Despite that knowledge, Will tried to carry on like things were normal. He kept Ari's routine the same, hoping it would ease the pain of Sonny's absence. Nighttime was the worst, though. When Ari felt settled and sleepy, she'd realize Sonny wasn't there.

Will could compartmentalize his own pain over his husband's absence. He couldn't handle Ari's, especially when there was nothing Will could do.

 _Especially when it's my fault he's gone,_ Will knew.

Leaving him, Will understood. But he'd never understand leaving Ari.

 _I miss her when she's at the babysitter. I miss her when she goes to sleep and I'm still awake. Every sound a child makes in public, every cry, every laugh, I check to make sure it wasn't Ari. How could Sonny leave her behind? How?_

Those few days Will was gone on his writing fellowship when Ari was an infant were the worst. He loved the seminars and classes, yes. But he missed his little girl like nothing he ever felt before.

Will didn't understand how Sonny could disregard his daughter that way. Didn't understand how he could go so long without seeing her, without talking to her. It didn't make sense.

For perhaps the first time in his life Will understood why EJ always went so crazy with Johnny and Sydney. Why he'd arrange over the top, outlandish plots and schemes involving them.

 _EJ loved his kids and would do anything for them even if it didn't make sense to anyone but him. EJ would have done anything for them. Sonny ditched Ari the first chance he got when he left for Arizona. And now he's done it again._

 _What kind of father leaves their child behind?_

Will shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 _Sonny isn't like EJ and you don't want him to be. Hell, if anyone's like EJ, it's me. I'm the one that cheated and ruined my relationship and family. I'm the reason Ari is without her father. Stop blaming Sonny. Maybe he'd tell me why he left if he could stand me anymore. I lost that right a long time ago. All I can do now is wait and hope._

Ari interrupted Will's thoughts. She splashed water over the side of the tub, wetting Will's feet.

"Hey," Will complained, flicking water off of himself. "You know the water stays in the tub."

"Sorry," Ari grinned looking as un-sorry as possible.

"It's a good thing you're cute," Will warned, rolling his eyes when Ari's smile grew even larger.

* * *

"Night, baby girl," Will smoothed down Ari's hair as he sat on the edge of her bed. "Sleep tight. I love you."

"Love you," Ari repeated, eyes struggling to stay open.

Will kissed Ari's forehead and walked out of her room with a baby monitor.

There were a lot of things Will should do now that Ari was asleep. He needed to do the dishes and tidy up the house. He needed to make out a check for the rent that was due in the morning. He needed to start a load of laundry and fold the clothes that were already in the dryer. Try to find a simple and easy recipe for him to follow for dinner tomorrow, something he wouldn't ruin.

 _Look at this month's bills and make sure there's enough to cover them. Get started on my new article. Call Mom and check on the kids._

There was plenty to keep Will busy but he only wanted to do one thing.

Will grabbed his favorite book, _Peter Pan and Wendy_ , and sat on the couch. Whenever he felt upset when he was young, Will immersed himself in the story. He spent hours imagining he too was in Neverland.

Ever since Sonny left, Will found himself reading the book more and more. It was his own little happy thought, giving him the ability to fly. Or, in Will's case, continue on in the strange and sudden world of single parenthood.

Rafe Hernandez, Ari's uncle, gave Will a hint the other day that he wouldn't be alone for long. Will didn't understand the how or why but Ari's mother might get released from prison soon.

 _At least that will help me and Ari,_ Will thought as he opened his favorite book and read.

* * *

Several hours later, Will was more than three-quarters of the way through the book. He heard a heartbroken wail over the baby monitor. Will marked his spot in the book and rushed into Ari's room.

Ari, sitting up and crying, held her arms out for Will. "Daddy!"

"What is it, baby?" Will held Ari close. "Did you have a bad dream? It's okay."

Ari shook her head. "Want DaddyS'nny, want."

"Is that what you dreamed about?" Will questioned, dread filling his stomach. "Daddy Sonny?"

Ari nodded, holding onto Will's shirt with her small fists.

Will held his Ari in his arms as he paced back and forth. "Shh," Will soothed as he bounced her up and down. "It's okay. It's okay."

"Where Daddy?" Ari's voice muffled against Will's neck.

Will could feel tiny tear drops leaking down his skin and through his shirt.

"It's okay," Will bit his lip. "Daddy had to go to work far away. It'll be okay. Just close your eyes, baby."

Ari shook her head no and clung harder to Will.

"Okay," Will didn't know what to do. Ari never had problems sleeping before Sonny left. In fact, Will worried she got too much sleep since she always seemed to be napping.

Ever since Sonny walked out on them, Ari's sleep schedule got screwed up. Not that Will blamed Sonny. It was all Will's fault. Everything was Will's fault.

Will walked Ari all throughout the apartment, hoping the motion might sooth Ari. She continued a steady combination of tears and trembles.

"Maybe this'll work, baby girl," Will said. He picked up the book he was reading before and settled the two of them on the couch.

Will read _Peter Pan and Wendy_ to Ari the way he read it to Johnny, Allie, and Sydney years before. Just like with them, Ari became enthralled. Maybe it was the words and the story. Maybe it was Will himself and how lively he sounded reading it.

Ari, stubborn as her parents, stayed awake almost to the end of the book. Will knew come morning he would regret letting her stay up so late but he wanted to finish the book as much as she did.

"'When Margaret grows up she will have a daughter, who is to be Peter's mother in turn; and thus it will go on, so long as children are gay and innocent and heartless. The end,'" Will finished.

Ari, eyes lidded, smiled. "Like, Daddy."

"You liked that? Good, that's Daddy's favorite story," Will informed her as he yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "Oh, Daddy almost forgot."

Will walked into the kitchen and came back with a white pill bottle with Italian lettering. He popped a pill in his mouth. While Will chewed, he grabbed a smaller but similar bottle for Ari.

When Ari was born, Stefano offered his well-wishes and a steady supply of vitamins.

Ari, sucking on the vitamin, tilted to the side.

"Come on, baby girl," Will said after he put the bottles away.

Will heaved Ari into his arms. She was so near sleep she felt like a dead weight.

Instead of taking Ari into her bedroom, Will carried her into his room. His bed felt lonely these past few weeks without Sonny. Ari struggled without him too. This way they'd be together.

Will eased Ari onto his large mattress, tucking her under the sheets. He motioned to move away, change his clothes and brush his teeth when a tiny fist grabbed his arm.

"Don't go, Daddy," Ari whispered with her eyes closed. "Don't go."

"I won't," Will promised. He kicked off his shoes and shimmied out of his jeans before crawling into bed.

Will kept his eyes on Ari in the dark space. He could just make out the rise and fall of her chest, the glint of moonlight reflecting off her silvery blonde hair.

When Will was certain Ari was asleep, he laid his head on the remaining pillow, Sonny's pillow.

Will didn't know if it was a treat or a punishment sleeping with Sonny's scent surrounding him.

"I won't leave you," Will repeated over the soft sound of Ari's snores. "I promise."

* * *

" **To die will be an awfully big adventure."**

Will Horton didn't know how his life came to this. How all twenty-two years of life came down to this one tragic happenstance.

All Will wanted was to talk to his cousin. He didn't want to stay in Abigail Deveraux's apartment and wait for the cable guy but Will felt guilty. Will knew her secret and he felt compelled to help her. He had to help her after he shed light on her affair with EJ, unintentional or not.

It was almost funny, all Will wanted to do was help. That's all Will ever tried to do and like always it was going to blow up in his face.

There would be no more helping, no more well-intentioned but asinine decisions. Will would never see his mom again, his dad. He'd never see his siblings grow up. He wouldn't see his best friends again. He'd never turn to Caroline looking for advice. He'd never play another word game with Marlena. He'd never hear another long-suffering sigh from Kate. No more gruff hugs from Roman or pats on the back from Eric. No trip to Switzerland that always seemed to get put off.

Will would never meet the grandfather he shared a name with. He'd never meet Abigail's baby. There'd be no more birthdays at the pub. No more visits to TBD. No more articles and no more work. No reuniting with his husband.

Will would never see his daughter's beautiful face again. He'd never see her off on her first day of kindergarten. Never see her dressed up for her first date. No threatening her first date. No walking her down the aisle.

This was it. Twenty-two years didn't seem like enough. It didn't seem fair. Not when Will had so many things left to do, so many things left to fix. He didn't want to go out like this. He didn't want this to be the end.

"Ben," Will held his hands up, backing away. "You don't have to do this."

Will tried to run out of reach. He aimed for the door and the rest of his life. Will didn't expect Ben Weston's rage or his preternatural strength, though.

Will wasn't fast enough.

Ben grabbed Will's arms, swinging him backward into the refrigerator behind him. Will's head snapped back as his spine rammed into the door handle with a resounding crack.

Everything faded away except for a painful ringing in Will's ears. His pain stole his breath away, stole his vision.

Will sank to the floor, sharp pains shooting up and down his back and neck.

When his vision cleared, all Will could focus on was the twisted face hovering over his. The face of someone he trusted, in the home of someone he loved.

Will's limbs wouldn't work, couldn't work. Paralyzed in fear and pain, Will's eyes swam with tears.

This wasn't the end. This couldn't be it. Will didn't want to die alone and unloved with half his world thinking him a monster.

Will needed to live. He needed to watch his daughter grow up. He had to watch his daughter grow up. He promised Ari he wouldn't leave her. He promised.

Tears dripped down Will's cheeks, as something tangled around his throat. Using the last of his strength, Will pushed at Ben's arms, desperate to get away.

With his daughter's bright smiling face in his mind, Will's eyes closed. As he took his last breath, Will Horton tasted peppermint.

* * *

Author's note:

If you are looking for a story where Will comes back in order to reunite with Sonny, this is not that story. This story is about two of my favorite characters who were killed unnecessarily finding redemption. This is a story about moving on, discovering family is more than blood, and forging new bonds through the help of Peter Pan.

Almost all of the story is already written so updates should be often.

The title is taken from the song "Lost Boys" by Ruth B. The song and the book _Peter Pan and Wendy_ by J. M. Barrie influenced the entire story. All quotes are from the book as well. From the first moment I heard the song, all I could think about was Will.

Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

" **Stars are beautiful, but they may not take an active part in anything, they must just look on forever."**

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Will Horton's chest moved up and down in a steady beat.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

The first thing Will felt when he woke was a sharp pain in his throat and an ache in his spine.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Will groaned, head lulling to the side. The inside of his nose tickled. Something felt wedged inside it.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"Shh, it's okay," a quiet voice whispered. A large hand encompassed Will's. "It's okay. It's okay."

 _Beep Beep Beep_

White. All Will could see was white. White rectangles, a ceiling.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"It's alright," the voice soothed. "Just relax. It's alright."

Will recognized the voice but couldn't place it. Everything was foggy, obscured.

"It's alright, William," the accented voice promised. "Everything is going to be okay."

Will wanted to answer, tried to answer. He needed to ask about his daughter. Where was Ari?

All Will could emit was a soft grunt, eyes falling shut once more.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Will opened his eyes, recoiling at the bright lights. Voices surrounded him, swirling around the room making it difficult to focus.

"How long is that thing going to stay in his throat, now?" Will heard a familiar voice question.

"It depends on a lot of factors, sir," another voice answered. A voice Will didn't recognize. "We won't know until he's awake."

"How much longer?" the first man asked, concern and frustration bleeding into his tone.

"I've reduced the medication," the second voice said. "It should be soon. Excuse me."

The sound of a door closing and two sets of footsteps echoed throughout the room.

Will heard several strange noises. Footsteps followed by cabinets opening and water running. A few moments later, Will felt something soft and warm touching his face.

"I wish I had someone here to do this for me," the man said as he dragged a wet washcloth across Will's face, cleaning it. "I wish I had anyone here. I've been stuck with these idiots for ages. I didn't want this to happen, though. I didn't want this to happen to you, William. You didn't deserve this."

Will opened his eyes once more. It took several moments to adjust to the lighting.

There was the white ceiling again. A strange beeping permeated the area, grating on Will's nerves. An overwhelming pain swept across his throat and up his spine.

A face appeared above Will, blurring his sight. A face Will hadn't seen in a long time, a face he never thought he'd see again.

"There you are," EJ DiMera smiled staring down into Will's lidded eyes. "I wasn't sure you were ever going to come around."

Will gazed up at EJ, eyes and mind blank.

"Close your eyes," EJ ordered in a firm voice. "I'll be here when you wake up. You won't be alone."

Before Will could object, his drifted shut, and he was out.

* * *

The next time Will woke, EJ was fast asleep. His long frame scrunched in an uncomfortable wooden chair on the left side of Will's bed.

Will, looking down at himself, realized he was in a hospital bed. He knew the feel of the itchy sheets surrounding him and the monotonous beeping.

Will attempted to sit up and winced. Everything hurt from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

Each breath rattled his chest. Something constricted his throat making it almost impossible to swallow.

Will noted an IV sticking out of the top of his left hand with a heart rate monitor clipped to his index finger. A sense of relief swept over Will when he noticed his wedding ring in its proper place.

Twitching his nose, Will realized there must have been a cannula helping him to breathe. After so many visits to the hospital, Will recognized the sensation.

 _I must be in the hospital, now,_ Will thought. _But how's EJ here? EJ's dead. Maybe I'm dead too. But why would I be in a hospital? And where's Ari?_

Will needed to find his daughter. He didn't mean to leave her and break his promise. He didn't. She had to know.

Will could only turn his head a few inches. His neck was too tight and tense for much more. He didn't recognize the hospital room. He didn't know this hospital, didn't know where he was.

Will opened his mouth to ask when he discovered something else. He couldn't talk.

 _BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep_

Every time Will opened his mouth, a rattling sound whoshed out. It stole the breath right out of his lungs.

As soon as the heart rate monitor went off, EJ awoke with a start. It took him only a few moments to gain his bearings.

"William," EJ said as he stood up, causing his chair to fall backward. "Relax, everything is alright."

Will panicked, hyperventilating. His hands went to his throat and he froze.

Something was sticking out of him. There was tape and plastic and it hurt to touch.

"Don't touch that," EJ grabbed Will's fragile hand and pulled it away. "I need you to breathe, Will. In and out, come on," EJ placed Will's hand on his own chest. "Feel that? I need you to mimic that. In and out, come on, that's it."

Will took several deep, painful breaths, chest heaving.

"There you go," EJ praised. "And out, good. Keep breathing."

Will, breath evening out, stared at EJ without blinking.

EJ smiled at Will and let go of his hand. "That's better. Everything's alright, now."

Before EJ could say any thing else, the door to the room burst open.

"I see our patient is awake," a strange, small man said as he pulled something out of his white lab coat.

Following half a step behind was a large man with a firearm in his hand.

Before Will could react, the doctor, the other voice he heard earlier, poked and prodded at him. He shined a light in Will's eyes. Performed any and every test he could think. Although, Will never left the room. The doctor didn't perform any x-rays or CAT scans. He didn't give Will an MRI or take bloodwork.

 _What kind of doctor is this?_ Will wondered, trembling against the bedrail.

Will did it all without complaint, without fighting. His muscles and joints were so stiff Will didn't know if he could even walk much less put up a fight.

 _I can't complain anyway,_ Will knew.

Before Will knew it, the doctor finished his examination.

"I'll check on you again soon," the doctor said as he walked out the room. The man with the gun followed after.

Will heard a few echoing steps and a loud slam of a door.

After hearing the slam, EJ sighed.

"Sorry about all that," EJ said. "I know this must be difficult for you. You've never been good at keeping your mouth shut."

Will blinked at EJ. He tried to muster any feeling other than confusion and exhaustion.

EJ sighed. He'd wanted his insult to liven the boy up.

"First thing," EJ said. "You're safe. Ben Weston can't get you here." Seeing the look on Will's face, EJ added, "I'll explain how I know later. I promise. Just know that you're safe, for the most part."

Will nodded, staring at EJ.

"I think it's rather obvious that I'm not dead," EJ declared. He righted his chair and pulled it close to Will's bed. "And neither are you. It was a close call for both of us. My gunshot wound, your strangulation and spinal cord."

Will's hand hovered over his throat but didn't touch.

"I understand what you're going through," EJ said in a soft tone. "Believing you're dead, waking up to find yourself in a situation you don't understand. I was all alone," EJ's voice drifted, eyes sliding out of focus. He blinked and it was over. "You won't be alone. I'll make sure of it."

Will nodded even though he wasn't sure he grasped the situation at all.

"As far as I know," EJ stated, "Arianna is fine. She's in Salem with her mother. I know you worry."

Will closed his eyes and sighed in relief. At least Ari was alright. At least she was safe. He'd worry about getting back to her sooner.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" EJ questioned. "That moment before you were gone? The moment you thought would be your last?"

Will nodded, eyes closing. He recalled knocking over a trash can. Getting thrown into a refrigerator, pain enveloping him. The air ripping out of his chest and a strange taste in his mouth.

"Everyone thinks you're dead," EJ revealed in a whisper. He sounded shaken, recalling his own final moments in his wife's arms. "Just like they believe I'm dead."

Will's brows furrowed, forehead wrinkling. He didn't understand. How was he alive?

EJ stayed silent for a moment, staring at a spot on the wall behind Will's head. It took a lot out of him, Will's awakening.

EJ spent almost a year trapped in this hell hole with no companionship. He often spoke to himself, desperate for anything to break the silence.

He felt so relieved, felt so much gratitude when the doctor came down the stairs one day with another person. When he discovered that person was Will, EJ was even happier. Someone he knew, someone who'd understand. But Will didn't wake up. That was when EJ realized what must have happened. Will, like EJ before him, must have died.

EJ could only imagine the utter devastation his poor Samantha must have felt at the loss. Will, for all his faults and mistakes, was Samantha's pride and joy. EJ's heart broke as well. His children lost their father and their older brother within a year.

How would his family cope? Who would keep them grounded now without Will? How would Samantha go on when her baby was dead?

It only took EJ a few days to understand what he had to do. He robbed Samantha of so much in his lifetime, took too much from her. He wouldn't take this. He wouldn't ruin this. He wouldn't ruin Will.

Will was all he had left of his wife and his children, a living breathing reminder of their existence.

Then, the videos came and EJ's resolve hardened.

Will was EJ's responsibility now. He wouldn't fail.

EJ felt a weak touch to his hand and startled.

"Sorry," EJ licked his lips. He caught Will's gaze. Eyes that were so like Samantha's that EJ couldn't look away.

Clearing his throat, EJ asked, "Before you went under, do you remember tasting peppermint?"

Will nodded again, nodded so hard and so fast his neck ached.

"I thought so," EJ swallowed. "My father and his damn vitamins." At Will's strange look, EJ elaborated. "You remember those harmless pink vitamins?"

Will nodded again, just a tiny jerk.

"Everlasting life," EJ said. "That's what they're called. That's what they bring."

EJ shivered. He dreaded each night when they brought him his supplements. He hated the taste of peppermint now. He associated it with pain and tears and utter loss.

"My father paid a group of scientist quite a bit of money to develop a way to stop death. That's the reason he never seems to stay dead. The reason both of us are alive," EJ said. "I don't understand how it works but it slows the entire process. When the body senses danger, it slows your heart until you need only a few beats per minute. It monitors your oxygen intake so you only need to take a few breaths to stay alive. Almost like a form of human hibernation. A regular doctor would have proclaimed you dead without a doubt."

EJ leaned his elbows on Will's bed and took his hand.

"After your parents," EJ paused at the word. He couldn't bring himself to say Samantha's name not even to Will. "Saw you, my father had his men sneak into the morgue and retrieve your body. My father sent you here and I waited."

Will wanted to ask so many questions. There was so much he didn't understand.

"It's been over two months since you arrived," EJ said. "Dr. Otero, the man with you today, kept you in an induced coma for the trach in your throat to heal."

EJ touched the plastic sticking out of Will's throat with a gentle hand.

"Your situation's complicated," EJ added. "The strangulation crushed your windpipe. A team of surgeons performed a tracheostomy before you arrived. They inserted a tube in your windpipe so you could breathe. That's why you can't speak right now. It interferes with your vocal chords. That's what the IV is for; it's supplying all your nutrients until the trach can get removed."

EJ cleared his throat. "Also, there were several fractures to your neck and spine. But, during your coma, they've repaired themselves."

Will didn't understand. None of this made any sense. How could he have healed so soon, so fast?

"The vitamins," EJ's face pinched together for a moment before smoothing out. "The vitamins contain some sort of enzyme that produces accelerated healing. I'm sure you noticed it after your gunshot wound. You healed within weeks with no lingering side effects. That's why you were never sick after you began taking them. That's why cuts or scrapes would heal within hours. That's why you were able to withstand so long without much oxygen until you arrived here."

Will pressed his lips together. It was so much to take in at one time. His entire family, his daughter, his husband thought him dead. The vitamins he'd taken for years saved his life and no one knew it.

"And don't ask me why my father brought us both here," EJ said, frustration leaking from every pore. "I have no idea. I've tried to figure it out and I can't come up with anything. Maybe together we'll discover the truth."

Will stayed still, letting everything wash over him.

"Oh," EJ said as it dawned on him. "You must wonder where we are."

Will looked around the room. He assumed it was a hospital. Not one in Salem, of course, but maybe one nearby.

"I don't know our exact location," EJ revealed. "Somewhere outside the US. Most of the staff don't speak English. I don't even think they all speak the same language. My father did that on purpose."

EJ stood up from his chair and walked to the small window behind him.

There was only a small sprinkling of light in the room but Will attributed that to the time of day. If it was late evening light wouldn't bathe the room anyway.

As EJ pulled open the curtain, Will realized his assumptions were incorrect. The reason there was no light wasn't due to the time of day. It was because they were underground.

The window, small and square, had thick steel bars covering it. Will wasn't sure why when the only bit of light showing was at the top. If the window could open, no one would be able to fit through it, child or otherwise. Will bet if he stood up and craned his neck he might see a small smattering of daylight.

Will stared at EJ. He didn't know what to think.

"I've been here, in this building," EJ amended, "For over a year. I can't go outside. I can only move between three rooms. The only communication I have is with Dr. Otero. There was one staff member, a maid, that spoke English but they fired her. It's just me down here. And, of course, the messages."

Will shook his head. It was too much. He didn't understand why he was here. He didn't understand why he couldn't leave. He didn't understand why EJ knew so much, how he knew so much. Will didn't understand anything.

"I spent so long wishing for someone to keep me company," EJ admitted, plopping in his seat. "Someone to talk to, someone to understand. I never realized the implications. I didn't realize that meant you'd have to die to join me."

Will, eyes watering, gazed at EJ.

He looked older, Will realized. EJ always had an air of superiority about him but it had lessened. Dampened by being a prisoner in whatever this place was. Gray speckled EJ's dark hair. The lines around his eyes and mouth seemed more pronounced. His skin paler due to nothing but artificial light.

Everything about EJ DiMera seemed duller, muted.

"Does it make me a terrible person that I'm happy you're here?" EJ wondered out loud.

Will wasn't sure if EJ was talking to him or not.

"You arrived on the 13th," EJ whispered, staring into space. "October 13th, the anniversary of my death. What does that mean?"

Will didn't think he wanted to know.

* * *

Will slept off and on over the next few days. EJ was in his room every time he woke. At times, EJ slept, neck and limbs twisted. Sometimes, EJ was awake, waiting for Will. A few times, Will woke to EJ holding his hand, looking at him like he was something precious and valuable. Other times, EJ would stare into space, wandering back and forth. Those were the times that frightened Will most. Terrified that EJ had been alone too long.

Dr. Otero came to check on Will throughout the day. He'd run tests, examine Will's throat. He never stayed for long.

The man treated EJ like he was a superior but Will knew that wasn't the case. Dr. Otero could come and go as he pleased whereas he kept EJ confined. Also, Dr. Otero never came alone. A large muscular man with several weapons strapped to his body accompanied him.

Will noticed EJ almost always kept a close eye on the man.

A few times a day, EJ helped Will take unsteady walks around the room. Will's joints were stiff from months in bed. His muscles were already in the early stages of atrophy. His spine and neck still stung whenever Will moved too fast but it was manageable.

Dr. Otero recommended Will take more pain pills but Will didn't trust him. Will didn't even know for sure what was in the IV bags they forced in him. He cringed every time EJ had to take a smattering of vitamins and supplements every night. Terrified over the possibilities.

Much to Will's dismay, he depended on EJ for everything. Everything from information to trips to the bathroom. Will never appreciated his own mobility before now. He didn't understand how precious it was until he lost it.

During the short walks, Will learned his room was not a hospital room after all. It was a regular bedroom converted into a makeshift hospital with a bathroom attached. EJ had his own room next to Will's that didn't get much use now. EJ spent all his time with Will.

Beyond EJ's room was a study with floor to ceiling bookcases full of books. Will didn't have enough strength yet to walk that far but EJ described the room to Will. He'd come every morning with a new book to read aloud. His dulcet tone soothed Will.

There were no other rooms in their underground prison. The few windows featured bars and locks despite being underground. At the end of the hall was a steep staircase with a door at the top. The doctor and staff were diligent each time they entered or exited. They made sure the door locked behind them, always.

Besides the doctor, there were only three others that came downstairs. A middle-aged maid, Maria, would come once a week to clean. A nurse, Antonio, would come to check on Will's progress three times a day. He'd bring them food and change Will's IV bags. Every few days, he'd bring a razor down and shave EJ's facial hair and Will's peach fuzz. They weren't trusted to do it on their own.

Several times a day, Dr. Otero's bodyguard would come alone. He always had several guns on his hips and hands at the ready. He looked as if he was waiting for EJ to attack any second. When he'd come without Dr. Otero, it was to ensure everything remained locked tight. Also, to make sure Will and EJ weren't up to anything nefarious.

Will didn't know what they could even do.

None of them besides Dr. Otero spoke English.

EJ tried to get a pad of paper and a pen for Will to communicate with but so far none of the staff complied. Not since EJ managed to smuggle a letter out with the previous maid. Instead, the two made due with a bastardized version of Charades. Sometimes Will would get so frustrated he'd grab EJ's hand and spell out words on his skin.

It wasn't easy but the two endured. It could have been much, much worse.

Will and EJ were safe and sound. There was no painful torture, no starvation, no conditioning. Instead, they were isolated. For EJ, Will knew, Will's silence was a new form of cruelty. EJ had been alone for so long with no one to talk to and now was unable to communicate with Will.

EJ made due. He didn't let the silence get to him the way it would before. He'd talk to Will as if he could answer and kept a positive attitude when Will grew frustrated.

That was the worst part, so far. Living in such a small space made it difficult to avoid conflict. EJ and Will had so much unfinished business they ignored in favor of keeping the peace. Instead, it simmered at the top of their minds pushed aside for another day.

For now, they focused on surviving the best they could.

Will noticed EJ seemed more lucid now than when Will first came out of the coma. He didn't stare into space as often. Didn't lose his train of thought as fast. Will didn't know if it was because of Will's presence or something Dr. Otero was doing. Will felt glad, though. The other EJ worried him.

When it came to Dr. Otero, EJ did his best to take control of Will's treatment. He'd ask Dr. Otero the questions he knew Will wanted to ask but couldn't. He even asked some of his own. EJ stepped into the role of Will's protector with no plans of relinquishing control.

For living in confinement, Will learned EJ knew about most of the happenings in Salem.

The only communication with the outside world was through a serious of messages. Some days, they'd receive nothing. Some days, they'd get a copy of the _Salem Chronicle_. Worst of all were the times they'd get DVDs.

Each time a message arrived, it appeared at the bottom step of the staircase. It would arrive without any preamble, without any noise. Will and EJ could never predict the time and never managed to see how or who brought the messages.

They'd just appear.

The first time Will saw a DVD he felt excited. He hoped it would be a movie or a TV show, something to ease their boredom. Afterward, Will felt foolish in his hopes.

The DVD always contained footage from Salem. Neither understood how they got the video feeds. If Stefano rigged the whole town with a series of cameras or it was something else. Sometimes the footage was boring. Everyday people doing everyday things. Every so often, they'd see someone they knew, a place they recognized.

Most of the time, though, the DVDs showed footage of something terrible. Videos with evidence of crimes, someone in distress, and Will and EJ were powerless to stop it. There was nothing they could do but sit back and watch and hope for the best. Hope that someone could stop everything in time.

EJ, Will learned, did care about Salem and its residents, to an extent.

Whenever a DVD showed up, Will hoped to get a glimpse of his daughter. He wanted to see her once, just once. Whenever a video came and Ari was nowhere in sight, Will became sullen and withdrawn. EJ often reminded Will it was better she wasn't there. If Ari was on the video it meant something bad could happen to her. No one wanted that.

Will knew EJ kept past DVDs in his room. He admitted as much to Will before. He even told Will in the days after Will's supposed death, EJ received several DVDs every day.

EJ refused to show them to Will.

* * *

One evening, several weeks after Will woke from his coma, Antonio came downstairs. Three times a day at the same time, he'd bring a tray of food for EJ and a new IV bag for Will. In the evening, EJ also received a white paper cup full of vitamins.

EJ could recognize a few. The pink vitamin, of course, looked and tasted the same as always. EJ guessed the other vitamins were standard, vitamin c or calcium. EJ hoped someone thought to give him something to make up for not seeing the sun in over a year.

When EJ first arrived in the underground prison, he fought. Every day he fought and he fought until the man with the weapons arrived to keep him in line. After that, EJ disobeyed in other ways. Instead of taking his vitamins, EJ would throw them on the ground, spit them out, or plain refuse to take them. Dr. Otero took that away from EJ too.

EJ often warned Will to go along with the plans set out for them. That it was easier to obey than to fight back. Will worried that was the pills talking and not EJ.

As Antonio passed EJ his cocktail of vitamins, EJ realized something. There weren't as many pills in his cup. In fact, there weren't as many as yesterday or the day before that either.

EJ took the pills without complaint and waited for the nurse to leave before turning to Will.

"Six," EJ hissed at Will, excitement racing through his bones. "They only gave me six vitamins today."

Will sat up straighter in his bed. He held out his hands for EJ to help him get up.

EJ helped Will hobble to the small seating area in the room. The two could sit there with their heads bent close without fear of anyone overhearing them.

EJ worried someone was listening and watching them at all times.

As Will eased into his seat, dragging his IV, he grabbed EJ's large hand and traced the letters w-h-a-t.

"Before, I had up to sixteen pills," EJ whispered. "Why would they give me less?"

There was so much Will wanted to say but couldn't. Annoyed with his limitations, Will traced out a sentence: you seem more like you.

It took EJ a few moments to decipher what Will wrote. It was difficult remembering the letters and putting them together.

"You seem more like you?" EJ questioned, smiling when Will nodded.

EJ pondered the statement. Did he seem more like himself?

 _Yes, I feel different than before._

"You're right," EJ said. He bent his head close to Will's ear. "I feel different. Different than when you were in a coma and before you even arrived. A good kind of different, everything seems sharper. Everything makes more sense."

When he was alone, EJ only had Dr. Otero to talk to. Back then, EJ would lose hours of his time. The doctor would close the door to EJ's room and in a blink of an eye, hours had passed.

EJ couldn't make sense of it. Why he could never figure out his father's schemes. Why he'd spend days trying to remember something or someone and couldn't.

"Everything is clear and my mind is sharp," EJ murmured as Will nodded. "Whatever they were giving me was taking over my thoughts, my mind."

Will spelled out the word why.

EJ shook his head. "I don't know."

Why would anyone want EJ DiMera at his sharpest? How would they control him, now?

* * *

"Good news!" Dr. Otero proclaimed as he finished Will's examination the next afternoon. "Tomorrow, the trach comes out."

"What?" EJ questioned, standing guard beside Will.

Will stared up at the doctor in disbelief.

"Everything looks good," the doctor explained. "Don't worry either; the hole in your throat should close up within a few weeks on its own."

"Will he be able to speak again?" EJ wondered.

"In time," Dr. Otero nodded with a wide grin. "I'd prefer to bring in a speech pathologist but that's out of the question."

"Why?" EJ demanded, arms crossed.

The bodyguard behind Dr. Otero lowered his hand to the sidearm on his hip. Will and EJ both noticed the motion.

"Your father would never allow it," Dr. Otero said while fixing his glasses, diverting his eyes. "Now, I must prepare everything for tomorrow."

EJ waited until the doctor and his bodyguard left before saying anything.

"That's good news, at least," EJ said. "You'll get to talk again. Eat solid foods. Maybe even get rid of that thing," EJ pointed at the IV attached to Will.

Will nodded. It would be nice to speak again, voice everything racing through his brain.

"Here," EJ handed Will a new book. "You used to read this one to the kids all the time. It's one of your favorite, isn't it?"

Will glanced at the title, _Peter Pan and Wendy_.

EJ watched as Will brushed his fingertips over the cover. "Would you like me to read it?"

Will nodded, closing his eyes and letting EJ sweep him away to Neverland.

* * *

"Today's the day," Dr. Otero rubbed his bony hands together in front of his face.

EJ thought the man looked and sounded too excited for a simple procedure.

The man burst into Will's room earlier than usual. On a regular day, he wouldn't come until lunch time. Today, though, he was there before even a small sliver of sunlight crept into the room.

EJ startled when he noticed what was happening. Dr. Otero always came alone, not including the bodyguard, always.

There was a large group behind Dr. Otero. Antonio, the nurse that came each day, was there plus two women in lab coats, and a man in scrubs. They each wheeled in several carts full of equipment.

EJ kept his eyes on the bodyguard. The man had several guns holstered at his hip. A large semi-automatic weapon strapped across his back. In his hands, he held a large hunting knife.

"What's going on here?" EJ demanded, stepping closer to Will. He set his hand on Will's trembling shoulder.

EJ couldn't imagine any situation that would need that much ammunition.

"Nothing, Mr. DiMera," Dr. Otero waved a hand in dismissal. "This is my team for the extraction of the tube."

Will sat up straighter, moving to the edge of his bed, and reaching for EJ's hand.

One of the women rattled something at the doctor in a language EJ and Will didn't understand. Dr. Otero answered before turning back to Will and EJ.

"Nothing to worry about," Dr. Otero insisted. "Just concerns about how sterile the room is but we must make due."

Will, clinging to EJ, tried to catch his eyes. EJ wouldn't look away from the weapons the bodyguard held.

"Now, Mr. DiMera," Dr. Otero clapped his hands together. "Time for you to leave."

"That's not happening," EJ stated, standing up to his full height.

EJ was much taller than Dr. Otero. He towered over the man by at least a foot. If he wanted to, if the man wasn't protected, EJ could crush him with his bare hands.

"We're operating," Dr. Otero explained in a slow, condescending voice as if talking to a child. "You cannot stay. Now," Dr. Otero looked over his shoulder and nodded at the man with the weapons. "Ora, Luca!"

The man with the weapons, Luca, stepped towards EJ. He pointed his long hunting knife in EJ's direction before gesturing to the door.

"Why does he have those?" EJ demanded, indicating the extra weapons Luca brought.

Will squeezed EJ's hand. He didn't think it wise EJ agitate anyone today, not when they were going to operate on Will.

"In case there are…difficulties," Dr. Otero answered. It looked like he enjoyed having something over EJ almost as if he was gloating. "Now, are you going to be difficult, Mr. DiMera?"

EJ stared at the doctor for a few seconds. His nostrils flared and his fists clenched before he shook his head.

"This won't take long," Dr. Otero flashed EJ a smile. "Now, to prep our patient."

Luca grabbed EJ's upper arm and escorted him out the room. For as long as he lived, EJ would never forget the look on Will's face. How wide Will's eyes were as the doctor and his assistants ascended on him.

* * *

EJ leaned on the wall outside Will's room with his arms crossed. He held Luca's gaze. The man stood guard, tapping his hunting knife in his hand.

 _It's been too long,_ EJ thought. _They've been in there too long. This isn't right. This isn't right at all. What are they doing to him?_

After what felt like ages, Dr. Otero opened the door and smiled. While pulling off a mask and gloves, Dr. Otero said, "Everything went well. Our little patient is just fine."

"I want to see him," EJ demanded, pushing off from the wall.

"Of course," Dr. Otero smiled. "Right this way."

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"I hate that sound," EJ mumbled under his breath.

"He'll be out for a while," Dr. Otero commented. "Nothing to worry about."

EJ watched as everyone in the room packed up their things. He watched as they took away bloody bandages and instruments.

"What did you do to him?" EJ looked over Will's pale figure.

"Removed his trach," Dr. Otero answered. "See for yourself."

EJ looked at Will's throat. In place of the plastic tube, there was a white bandage. At least that part was right.

"When will he wake?" EJ questioned not trusting the man one bit.

"In a few hours," Dr. Otero said. He came up beside EJ.

EJ shivered hearing the smarmy, smug tone the man used.

"Don't worry, sir," Dr. Otero said sounding as if he wanted to call EJ anything but. "Things will run much smoother now. Don't worry."

 _Smoother for whom?_ EJ thought.

* * *

"I wish we knew the plan," EJ lamented for about the millionth time.

Will, still groggy from the procedure, shrugged.

"Why keep us here?" EJ wondered, picking at his dinner. "What purpose could we serve?"

Will nibbled at his lips before sitting up in his bed. He pointed at his eyes before pointing at EJ and making a heart with his hands.

"Eye love?" EJ shook his head.

Will sighed, bowing his head. It was terrible trying to communicate sometimes.

Will pointed to his eyes and made a cradle with his arms pretending to rock something back and forth.

"Baby eye?" EJ guessed knowing it was wrong.

EJ didn't get much entertainment down here and annoying William was at the top of his list of fun activities.

With a glare, Will leaned over his bed and pretended to slap EJ in the face. After, Will blew him several kisses and spelled out a series of letters on EJ's hand, m-o-m.

"Ah," EJ swallowed. "Samantha."

Will nodded several times.

"You think us being here has something to do with your mother?" EJ questioned. "I suppose. It would make sense. Without both of us, Samantha might go off the deep end."

Will shrugged again before making a gun with his fingers and pretending to shoot. After, he lifted his arms out in front of him like a zombie.

"Yeah," EJ understood that one. "I thought the same thing. But, if he wanted us as mindless zombies, why would they lower my medication?"

Will didn't have an answer for that.

"Why would my father keep us here this long?" EJ wondered.

Will gestured to his throat, eyes widening.

"Oh," EJ blinked several times. "Your throat's healing now. That must mean something will happen soon."

Both EJ and Will didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

* * *

"Stop touching it," EJ pulled Will's hand away from his neck.

Will scowled at EJ, smacking his hand away. He hated it when EJ was right.

Will couldn't stop touching the bandage on his throat. It covered the hole left behind by the plastic trach tube but the whole thing itched. All Will wanted to do was dig his hands into his skin and scratch.

"You're such a child," EJ huffed with a small smile, glad more of Will's personality was showing. "Now, back to work."

Will stuck his tongue out at EJ. He hadn't tried to speak more than a few words. Dr. Otero said it would take time. He gave EJ and Will instructions on how to retrain his vocal cords without the help of a professional. Will knew he needed to adjust even if each word now was agony.

Despite the removal of the trach from Will's throat, Dr. Otero insisted Will needed to keep the IV. Will was no longer attached to it at all times, though. Each time Dr. Otero came to check on Will, he'd hook Will up to the machine and stay until the bag attached would empty. After, he'd cap off the end of the tubing. Will could move about without dragging the whole device with him.

Neither Will nor EJ trusted Dr. Otero when he said the IV would accelerate Will's healing process. EJ didn't stay on an IV that long when he recovered from his shooting. He couldn't imagine why Will would need it now.

It didn't matter. Luca always accompanied Dr. Otero. Will and EJ didn't get the luxury of arguing.

Besides the short confinement to the IV, Will could walk around as he pleased. His limbs and muscles regained more strength every day. The removal of the trach helped that much, at least.

Now that his breathing improved, EJ assisted Will in light exercise. They didn't have much room or any equipment but they made due.

"Do you remember that time after the explosion?" EJ asked Will. He held onto Will's feet as Will attempted sit-ups.

Will nodded before lowering himself back to the ground, winded after only a few minutes.

"You removed my ankle monitor," EJ reminisced. "We saved your mother. We were a good team back then, weren't we?"

EJ kept up a string of questions with Will. He wanted Will to begin speaking again. He understood it hurt but the more Will practiced the easier it would get.

Will nodded once more, looking away from EJ. He knew what EJ was doing. While Will appreciated EJ's efforts, Will couldn't adjust to life here.

Getting poked and prodded, waiting for news from the outside world. Missing Ari more than anything.

Will didn't know how to exist in a place without his daughter. EJ had longer to deal with everything, over a year. To Will, it was all brand new. He didn't know how to get over everything. Someone he knew and trusted tried to kill him. Trapped in an underground prison at Stefano DiMera's mercy. Living with EJ, a man thought to be dead, a man Will, at times, wanted to be dead.

 _Breaking my promise to Ari,_ Will thought. _I told her I'd never leave her. I promised her._

"A few more," EJ encouraged with a sigh. "Then you can take a nap. Come on."

* * *

Will woke from his nap with a slight pain in the middle of his back. Just a dull throb, nothing close to the anguish he used to feel in his spine.

 _At least I don't have to deal with that anymore._ Will stretched his arms over his head.

EJ, slumped over his usual chair beside Will's bed, was fast asleep. His long legs stretched out, head hanging to the side.

Will didn't know how EJ could sleep like that all the time.

 _He must have more knots in his back and shoulders than anyone. I wonder if Dr. Otero could look him over. The least I could do is ask him. EJ's taken care of me. It's time I return the favor._

Will took the time to observe EJ. He hadn't shaved in a few days and had quite the beard growing. Will thought it suited EJ, made him look distinguished.

 _I wonder if Mom would like it. Or did she only like him clean shaven?_

Will closed his eyes. He tried not to think of his family. His mother, his father, his daughter, his husband, it was less painful that way. Sometimes, though, it was too hard.

 _How did my mom find out I was dead? Allie, Sydney, and Johnny? What did Gabi tell Ari? What did they tell Grandma Caroline? Did Sonny move back home? I hope he's getting along with Gabi. I hope they aren't fighting like they used to. I wouldn't want Ari to get stuck in the middle of any custody battles._

 _Does Gabi read Ari a bedtime story every night? Is Ari talking more? Is my family taking care of her? Does she ask for me? Does she think I broke my promise?_

Will knew the answers to those questions were in the DVDs EJ kept in his room. The DVDs EJ never let Will see.

Will knew he wouldn't get many chances like this. Double checking EJ was still asleep, Will had to act fast.

Careful to keep the rustling of his sheets to a minimum, Will slung his legs over the bed. Thankful for the small improvement in his muscles, Will tiptoed out of his room.

Will knew EJ was hiding something from him. Something about the days surrounding his death. Will needed to know what.

There were no locks on any of the doors so it was easy to enter EJ's room. It was like Will's minus the hospital equipment. It featured a large king size bed and a desk. Will wasn't sure what the desk was for when they didn't allow them any paper.

But it had several drawers. The kind of drawers someone might stuff DVDs into.

Will rummaged through the desk. He began to lose hope when, in the final drawer, he found them.

"Ha!" Will laughed in triumph before it turned into a brief cough.

Each DVD had a date written on it which made it easy for Will to know which ones to watch.

Will grabbed the portable DVD player they used to watch the movies off of EJ's desk. He sat on the edge of the bed, out of breath.

Will couldn't wait until he recovered. He hated that a few simple steps could wind him.

Will shoved a DVD titled October 14th into the DVD player and pressed play.

* * *

EJ turned in his sleep. His eyes opened and he yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

"I hope they bring lunch soon," EJ commented, rubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands. "I'm starv-Will?"

EJ stood up, eyes flickering around the room.

"Will?" EJ shouted, beginning to panic.

Ever since Will's arrival, the two weren't separated long. For trips to the bathroom and for EJ to go to the library and retrieve books but nothing like this. EJ always knew where Will was, always.

EJ rushed for the door, terrified something had happened to William. Terrified that someone stole Will while EJ slept. Horrible visions of Luca and his hunting knife danced across EJ's mind.

EJ staggered into the hallway when he saw the open door to his bedroom. He ran inside, coming to a halt when he spotted Will.

Will held the DVD player in trembling hands. This wasn't what he wanted to see. This wasn't what he wanted at all.

"William," EJ whispered, stepping closer to the boy. Once he saw what was on the screen, EJ sighed. He picked up the DVD player and snapped it closed. "I told you not to look at those."

Will lifted his head to stare at EJ. Tears streamed down his face as his breathing accelerated.

"I know," EJ sat beside Will on the bed. He opened his arms and pulled Will into a hug. "I know."

Will rested his head on EJ's chest, mindful of his bandage. He sobbed against EJ, loud and hard until there was nothing left.

"I know," EJ repeated rubbing circles into Will's back. He laid the side of his face on top of Will's head. "It's alright."

EJ never wanted Will to see the aftermath of his death. EJ almost couldn't stomach it himself.

EJ, like Will, couldn't understand how someone like Will meant so little to the town of Salem in the end.

* * *

Will leaned against the window frame in his bedroom. If he pressed his face against the glass and craned his neck, he could just make out a few stars.

Will almost forgot what it felt like to stand beneath the night's sky. What it smelled like to be outdoors, how it felt to have the wind brushing against his hair.

With a deep sigh, hand hovering over his throat, Will closed his eyes.

He couldn't get the footage from the DVD out of his mind. No matter what he tried, it wouldn't go away.

EJ stared at Will with a heavy heart. He should have done a better job hiding the DVDs, should have destroyed them. EJ wished he had done more to protect William from the truth.

"Are you alright?" EJ questioned, breaking their silence.

"What's that movie?" Will questioned in a brittle voice. In a whisper so low EJ had to step closer to hear. "Where the guy wishes he'd never been born?"

EJ blinked a few times before answering. It had been so long since he'd heard Will's voice. It brought back a wave of nostalgia.

" _It's a Wonderful Life_ ," EJ replied. "George Bailey saw what life was like if he wasn't in it."

Will nodded, licking his lips.

EJ said, "And he discovered life was better with him in it. That everyone's lives were better."

"That's what I saw," Will choked out, voice hoarse. "What life would be like without me, only, everyone was happier."

"That's not true," EJ insisted, stepping closer again.

Will, eyes trained on the smattering of stars, shook his head.

Will whispered, "I saw everything. How everyone reacted to my death. The aftermath, the funeral, everything."

Will shook his head. "Ari didn't ask for me. Not once. My daughter doesn't miss me. We spent almost every day of her life together and she doesn't miss me at all. She kept asking for Sonny when he left. She couldn't sleep. But me? I'm nothing. I'm nothing to my own baby."

EJ didn't know what to say. Didn't know if there was anything to say. He saw the same footage as Will.

"I died," Will added, tears threatening to fall, "And no one was there. At the funeral, no one. Not Austin, not Carrie. Not the grandfather I'm named after. Not my in-laws, no one."

Will turned around, pressing the back of his head against the window. "I guess I should feel thankful Sonny bothered to come. I'm surprised he didn't bring Paul as his date."

Will buried his face in his hands. Talking made it difficult to breathe and crying didn't help. Every word dragged out of his throat like his throat was on fire.

EJ grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini fridge in Will's room. They didn't have a kitchen in their underground prison. Instead, each room had a mini refrigerator stocked with water and nothing more.

"Here," EJ offered the bottle to Will before sitting down on the edge of Will's bed.

Will took a swig of the water. It burned going down.

"Do you know what happens when I fight for things?" Will questioned. He didn't give EJ enough time to answer. "It blows up in my face. In kindergarten, no one ever played with me. The other kids would tease me or push me down, cut me in line for the swing. I'd tell the teachers and no one would ever do anything, all year. Mom even talked to the principal about it. Said the other kids were bullying me. No one cared."

EJ nodded, encouraging Will to continue.

"One day, I got so fed up," Will shook his head. "I was on the swing and a boy pushed me off. He stole my swing. I don't know what it was but I'd had enough. I stood up and I pushed him as hard as I could. And I got the swing back. I pumped my legs three times before a teacher came and got me. I got pushed and shoved and bullied all year and it didn't matter. But the second I fought back, I got three days of lunch detention."

Will took another swig of water.

"That's my life, you know?" Will said. "Every time I fight for anything I want, it blows up in my face. I screw up every good thing I have or it leaves. That's why I never fought for Sonny before. I pushed him away. I let him go. I knew he deserved better but I wanted him so bad."

"Sonny was my swing," Will's voice cracked saying his husband's name. "I just wanted him even for a little it. And with Paul, I forgot that lesson, you know? I forgot that nothing lasts for me. That, in the end, I don't get the happy ending."

Will wiped at his eyes, tears building.

"Those last few months, I fought and I fought for Sonny. I ruined everything and I tried to make it right, I did. Everything I did was wrong, though. I was in so deep I didn't know how to stop. I made everything worse. It was like kindergarten all over again," Will said. "Nothing mattered because I pushed and Paul fell off the swing. It didn't matter that he tried to steal Sonny away the entire time because I'm always wrong."

EJ didn't follow most of what Will said but didn't want to interrupt.

"They treated me like I was paranoid and I wasn't. Everything I thought was true and they lied over and over. I was dead and Sonny didn't care. He couldn't wait to bury me. He made plans on my grave! He abandoned our daughter! And I was right. I was always right. And it doesn't matter because I'm dead. I'm dead and everyone is happier."

"That's not true," EJ argued. Had to argue, it couldn't be true.

"Did I ever exist? Did I dream it all up?" Will wondered, pain clawing the inside of his throat. "Someone had to miss me, right? I had to make a difference to someone. Just one, that's all I want. Just one."

EJ shook his head. He didn't know what to say.

"My best friends weren't at my funeral. Chad had a reason but where was T? I've known him almost my whole life and he wasn't there. Kate cared more about work than my death. Marlena cared more about helping Chad. Grandpa didn't care at all. Gabi cared for a minute. My cousins didn't care, aunts, uncles, no one. Johnny, Allie, and Sydney weren't even there. Grandma Caroline, no one. Why wasn't anyone there?"

EJ shook his head. He didn't know. He didn't know and he didn't understand. He had no way of making this better.

"My dad cared," Will blinked back tears. "My mom cared, at least for a little while, right? I don't expect them to never get over me but a little mourning would be nice. Just a little, that's all I wanted."

"Your parents love you. You know they do," EJ said but Will wasn't listening.

"Andre had a bigger significance at my funeral than I did. Mom focused on you before they even buried me. Now, now Dad cares more about Adrienne. Adrienne!" Will shouted, voice fractured. "She hates me, hated me. She hit me. She made me feel like I wasn't worth anything and he wants her? He's gonna be around Sonny and Paul and no one is gonna remember my name.

"Ari is gonna grow up and she won't know my face. She won't remember me and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life knowing no one in that town ever loved me."

Will slid down the wall, falling into a sitting position. He could no longer speak. Voice broken and useless. He buried his face into his knees and sobbed.

EJ sank to the floor beside Will and placed a large, comforting hand on his back.

As EJ watched Will fall apart, watched his already fragile system tear itself apart, EJ made a vow.

"I'll make things right," EJ promised. "I'll fix everything."

 _If it's the last thing I do,_ EJ thought.

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks to everyone that read and/or reviewed. I do appreciate it.

I might have let my own frustrations bleed over into Will's speech but I feel like it all needed to be said.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

" **The moment you doubt whether you can fly, you cease forever to be able to do it."**

Will sniffled after his breakdown, trying to control his breathing. He wiped at his nose and face, curling toward EJ's warmth.

"It's alright," EJ insisted, slumped against the wall next to Will. "Here," EJ nudged Will's bottle of water toward him. "Finish this."

Will nodded, swallowing down the rest of the water. His throat ached from overuse. It had been months since the last time Will talked that much.

 _A whole lifetime ago,_ Will thought, closing his eyes. _Back when I was young and naïve. Back when I thought people cared._

"Is that," Will licked his lips, voice cracking. "Is this what you felt like?"

"Almost," EJ acknowledged. "It's-it's strange watching your own death, seeing the aftermath. Unlike you, I knew no one would care. Most wanted to throw a parade, you included."

Will shook his head forcing the words out. "I didn't want you dead. Not for Mom or the kids. Hated it."

"That's reassuring, at least," EJ admitted. "I ruined everything before I died. Maybe it was better without me."

"Missed you," Will confessed as it dawned on him. "Especially the last months."

EJ smiled for a few moments before sighing.

"When Samantha packed up the kids and left," EJ said. "It was terrifying. When they were in town I could see them. But she left. She left and I didn't see them anymore. I haven't seen them."

"Happy," Will promised. "I know they are."

"They deserve a life out of Salem," EJ decided. "A life without chaos and scandal. A life without a low-life father."

Will shook his head. He opened his mouth to object and only emitted a tiny squeak. Frustrated, Will grabbed EJ's hand and traced the letters n-o-t.

"I know what I am, William," EJ said. "I had almost a year of solitude to contemplate life and my existence in the world. I'm not a good person and I doubt I ever will be."

Will traced the words -me too- on EJ's hand.

"Maybe that's why we're both here," EJ surmised. "Everyone needs a good anti-hero."

EJ patted Will's knee.

"Let's get you up," EJ suggested. "I'll start the shower for you. You'll feel better with some steam and privacy."

* * *

Later, as Will and EJ settled down to sleep, EJ whispered, "You know what's ironic? Ben Weston tried to kill you. Clyde Weston hired someone to kill me. And no one cared either way. No one wanted justice."

"If my father is keeping us here, if he knows who did this to us," EJ mused. "Why hasn't he done anything about it? Why didn't he seek retribution? Why didn't Samantha?"

* * *

"Why does that look different?" EJ demanded as Dr. Otero attached a new bag to Will's IV a few days later.

EJ's eyes moved between Otero and Luca.

"This?" Dr. Otero shook the bag before connecting the tube to the cap in Will's hand. "Nothing to worry about. Just a new strength in the solution. I'll start weaning Will off of everything in a few days. Soon he won't need this little baby at all," the doctor flicked the IV bag.

"You didn't keep me on an IV this long," EJ pointed out.

"Your injuries weren't as extensive," Dr. Otero explained, annoyance seeping into his tone. "Besides, each case is different."

EJ opened his mouth to snarl something back when Will whimpered.

"It feels weird," Will admitted with a hoarse voice. He leaned the side of his head on his pillow.

"What?" EJ kneeled down in front of Will and stared into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's itchy," Will shivered. His whole body began to twitch. "Inside, it's all, all," Will mouth open and closed, making wet smacking sounds.

"William?" EJ reached out to push against his shoulders. "William?"

"Tired," Will slurred, eyes fluttering. "EJ," Will whispered before he was out.

EJ stood up, towering over Dr. Otero. He grabbed the man by the lapels of his jacket. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Dr. Otero said, motioning for Luca to come closer. "I told you, it's a different dose. He needs to adjust. It's nothing to worry about."

"If you hurt him, I swear to God," EJ hissed in the doctor's face. "I will-,"

"You'll what?" Dr. Otero lifted one brow as Luca pulled one of his guns out of his holster. When EJ didn't say anything, the doctor stepped out of his hold and adjusted his lab coat. "That's what I thought."

EJ backed away, glaring at the man. He stood next to a small metal tray of supplies underneath the IV bag.

Dr. Otero lifted a clipboard and jotted things down on a sheet of paper. He'd whisper things in a language EJ didn't understand to Luca.

While Otero occupied Luca, EJ reached behind him. His fingers drifted over a few instruments until he found the one he wanted.

Luca and Dr. Otero never noticed as EJ slid an IV needle into his long shirt sleeve.

* * *

From that day on, EJ began to watch and listen. He followed Maria's every move as she cleaned. He observed Antonio when he came in every so often to check on Will's progress and bring their meals. He kept a close eye on Dr. Otero and Luca.

EJ didn't know what he was doing or what to expect. He had no clue where they were held or what they'd find upstairs. But EJ planned. EJ planned and collected.

Every few days, EJ stole a knife when Antonio wasn't looking after a meal. He stashed all the thickest, heaviest books in his bedroom. He even splintered off pieces of framing around his closet door. Stowing the sharpened fragments of wood away.

Any and everything that could substitute for a weapon, EJ kept. He hid them in a pillowcase on his seldom used bed. On the days Maria came down to clean, EJ switched it with one in Will's room so she wouldn't find it.

Whenever breakfast, lunch, or dinner included something long-lasting, EJ stashed it in his pillowcase. Just in case.

As EJ planned, Will faded.

After the change to IV solutions, Will changed. He spent most of his time staring up at the small sliver of sun or stars through his window. Despite regaining the ability to speak, Will quieted. He only spoke when necessary.

EJ feared the worst. Feared that Will would die down here. That watching those videos sucked the life right out of him. That, now, Will no longer had the spirit or the strength to go on. That the new IV bags were robbing Will of his second chance at life.

After each IV, Will crashed, sleeping for long hours at a time. It left Will groggy and dazed. When Will would talk he'd complain of a burning inside his veins. EJ didn't know what sort of nutrients, if any, were in the bags of solution. Will never looked so skinny.

The small amount of actual food they gave Will ended up stirred into a mess instead of in Will's stomach. Whenever questioned, Will insisted he was too full to eat.

Dr. Otero dismissed all of EJ's concerns. Always had an excuse at the ready for keeping Will drugged. EJ wanted to punch the man's condescending teeth out.

* * *

"It's been a few days since you did anything," EJ pointed out to Will one afternoon. "Come on, get up. We can walk around the room."

"Tired," Will mumbled, curling into a ball on his bed.

"You must have slept for close to twelve hours," EJ said. "Just a little walk. Ever since they started you on the new treatment all you've done is sleep. Come on."

Will ignored EJ, burrowing into his pillow.

EJ was fed up with confinement. Fed up with not knowing anything. Powerless as he watched Will deteriorate before his eyes, EJ shook his head.

"No," EJ hissed, frustration leaking through. "You're getting up. I am not letting you sit here and waste away right in front of me. Now, get up, William!"

Will huffed but nodded. He sat up, joints breaking and popping, and held out his hands.

"It's hard," Will admitted, voice cracking.

EJ let Will use him as a handrail. He didn't understand how in such a short amount of time Will's musculature decreased again.

"What's hard?" EJ wondered.

"Moving," Will said taking a few small steps around the room.

"You were fine a while ago," EJ said. "More than fine. You could walk and run and you were doing push-ups. This doesn't make any sense."

Will let go of EJ to walk on his own. He made it a few steps before one of his knees buckled and he tumbled to the ground.

EJ rushed to help Will back up. As EJ guided Will to the small seating area, he felt Will's waist. It was small much smaller than it was before.

"Let me see something," EJ requested after Will settled into a chair.

Will nodded, eyes closed.

EJ grabbed the bottom of Will's basic white shirt and lifted it up. With a frown, EJ let the shirt fall back down.

Will's stomach was skinny, too skinny, especially compared to a few weeks ago. Ribs sticking out, hip bones too sharp, stomach curving inward.

"You have to eat more," EJ told Will. "Do you understand? You have to."

Will shook his head. "Not hungry."

"You're never hungry," EJ said. "That's the problem. You are wasting away in here. Just tell me you'll try, William. Please. I can't let anything else happen to you."

Will, opening his eyes, agreed. "I'll try. I will. I promise."

"Okay, good," EJ let out a slow breath. In a low voice, EJ whispered, "I need you at your best. I can't get us out of here alone."

Will watched EJ without saying anything. He didn't have much hope they were going anywhere, especially him.

"We haven't received any messages in weeks," EJ told Will. "We have no idea what's happening outside these walls."

"Not since the new treatment," Will mumbled. "Everything comes down to that. I want to look out the window."

EJ nodded. He helped Will stand up and walk over to the small window. Once he was certain Will wouldn't keel over, EJ sat on the edge of Will's bed. He wanted to distract Will, distract himself. Think of better times and better memories.

"Do you remember when you first moved into the mansion when you were a teenager?" EJ asked. "Our family game nights? How you always made sure Johnny or Allie won?"

Will, staring up at his small sliver of sunlight, thought for a moment. With a sigh, Will shook his head.

"You don't remember or you don't want to talk about it?" EJ narrowed his eyes.

"When did we have family nights?" Will turned to look at EJ, eyes blank.

"When you were in high school," EJ explained in a slow, steady tone. "When the twins were toddlers."

"Oh," Will blinked. "…What twins?"

"William," EJ pushed off the bed and moved closer. He placed his hand on Will's forehead and neck, checking his temperature. "Are you alright?"

Will turned back to lean against the window frame and stare up at the sky. "It's dark down here even when it's morning. I don't like it."

Will scratched at the bandage covering his throat. Without thinking about it, EJ reached out and pulled Will's hand away.

With a start, EJ turned the hand over to stare at the IV injection site on the top of Will's hand. EJ expected it to look a little bruised since Dr. Otero subjected Will to several doses of medicine each day. But this was too much.

Instead of a light purple or green or even yellow, the skin of Will's hand was bright red.

 _Infection,_ EJ knew. _If Otero saw it, why hasn't he done anything?_

"Ow," Will yanked his hand away and curled it against his chest. "Don't do that."

"How long has it been like that?" EJ demanded.

"I don't know," Will answered, shaking his head back and forth. "I don't remember."

EJ tried to think. When was the last time he saw Will's hand? Did Otero sterilize everything before attaching things to Will?

"Damn," EJ mumbled under his breath. "Damn!"

Will jumped, backing further into the window.

"Damn that man!" EJ yelled, grabbing Will's hand again.

Every time Dr. Otero gave Will an IV, EJ was too busy looking at Luca. Too busy trying to find a way out that he didn't pay enough attention to the doctor.

EJ knew from previous hospital stays how important it was to use sterile caps and disinfect the IV site. For the life of him, EJ couldn't remember if Otero took proper measures during all this.

"Why didn't I check? Why didn't I take better care?" EJ paced back and forth. "So focused on finding a way out and I didn't see what was right in front of my face."

Will trembled against the window, knees shaking.

"Right in front of my bloody face and I-," EJ paused when he saw a bright flash of white on the bandage across Will's neck.

On a hunch, EJ reached out and ripped the white bandage off Will's throat.

"Oh, God," EJ stared, face twisting as Will yelped.

Whenever the bandage changed, EJ always looked away. He got squeamish looking at a gaping hole in Will's throat. Dr. Otero always made a big fuss about how it was healing so well, how good everything looked.

He lied.

"Will," EJ whispered staring at the mess of yellow pus and grotesque swelling. Trying not to panic, EJ settled his breathing.

"I told you," Will's forehead scrunched together, pained. "It hurts to talk."

"Come here," EJ put his arm around Will's waist and assisted him to the bathroom. He set Will on top of a closed toilet lid and searched for something to clean the dressing.

The bathroom contained the basics. Toilet paper, hand soap, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, toothbrush, toothpaste, and mouthwash. The medicine cabinet contained cotton swabs.

EJ picked up the mouthwash and read the ingredients.

"Well, it's antiseptic," EJ said. "This should work. Not my first choice but oh well."

Will kept his eyes on EJ. He watched as EJ dipped a cotton swab in the mouthwash. He stayed still as EJ wiped across Will's throat and the top of his hand. He did his best not to let anything drip where it shouldn't.

"EJ?" Will whispered as EJ threw everything away.

"What? Did that make it worse?" EJ kneeled down in front of Will, turning his head back and forth.

Will pulled his head out of EJ's reach. "Otero tells me things. Whispers them so you can't hear."

"Tells you what?" EJ questioned, holding Will's gaze.

"Tells me to forget," Will answered.

"Forget what?" EJ pressed.

"I don't remember," Will answered, tears lining his eyes.

"Okay," EJ inhaled and exhaled while nodding his head. "Okay. I'll fix this. I will."

* * *

EJ slept with his head leaning on the wall behind his usual chair. He hadn't gone much rest, not since Will's relapse. It wasn't healthy but EJ didn't care. He'd sleep when this was all over.

EJ did his best to stay alert even in sleep which was how he knew someone was watching him.

EJ opened his eyes and jumped.

Will sat on the edge of his bed, legs crossed. In the pitch black, all EJ could see were two big blue eyes staring at him.

"Jesus, William," EJ settled in his seat, rubbing across his face. "It's early. What are you doing?"

Will stared at EJ. Just stared.

"Will?" EJ questioned when he didn't say anything.

"I shot you," Will whispered in a strangled, coarse voice. "When I was younger, didn't I?"

"Yes," EJ answered. Licking his lips, EJ asked, "Why are asking about that?"

"I hated you," Will's forehead wrinkled, concentrated. "You did something and I hated you. And I shot you. I shot you."

"I did something awful," EJ said. "You were young and angry and intoxicated at the time."

"I tried to kill you," Will stated still staring at EJ.

"But you didn't," EJ countered. "Even if I had died, my father's pills would have brought me back. Remember?"

"Tried to kill you," Will mumbled.

"But we're past that," EJ insisted. "It doesn't matter anymore not to me."

"Tried to kill you," Will repeated. "Tried to kill you."

Pushing himself up, EJ placed his hands on Will's shoulders. "It doesn't matter."

EJ shook Will back and forth a bit, jostling him.

Will, blinking for the first time since EJ awoke, startled.

"What are you doing?" Will asked, craning his neck to look up at EJ. "Why did you wake me up?"

"I didn't wake you," EJ put his hand on Will's forehead. "You were already up."

"I don't understand," Will said.

"That makes two of us," EJ murmured.

"What?" Will wondered.

"You were talking about when you shot me," EJ explained. "You don't remember?"

"No," Will answered. "I remember going to sleep and that's it."

"That's what I thought," EJ put his hands over his face and groaned. "What the hell are they giving you?"

Will glanced up at EJ before bowing his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," EJ said starting to pace.

"No," Will sighed. "For shooting you. I'm sorry about that."

"Oh," EJ stopped walking. "That's alright. It's water under the bridge now."

"I shot you," Will insisted. "I tried to kill you. That's not something you just get over."

"Well," EJ paused, "In comparison to everything else we went through it's not that bad."

"How pathetic is that?" Will whispered. "Shooting you is the least of our problems."

"Is that what you want to talk about?" EJ sat down next to Will on the bed. "Discuss all our indignities."

"No," Will admitted, voice hoarse and painful. "I just wanted to say it. That I was sorry. Sorry for a lot of things. Just wanted to say it before I forget."

"You aren't going to forget anything," EJ argued. "I won't let you."

"Every night before I go to sleep," Will's eyes watered. "I think about Ari. And tonight, tonight I couldn't remember her name. I couldn't-and I-I didn't, I don't want. I don't want that," Will forced out. "I need you to promise me something."

"What?" EJ asked.

"If-if something happens to me," Will said. "You have to look after Ari. I don't trust anyone in Salem anymore. It has to be you, EJ."

"Will, I-," EJ tried to say.

"No!" Will angled his body to face EJ. "You have to promise me. You have to."

"Alright," EJ nodded, holding Will's gaze. "I promise."

Will blinked a few times, eyes glazing over. "Promise what?"

"You don't, you don't remember?" EJ titled his head. "But you just," EJ closed his eyes. "Right. I promise. I promise."

EJ didn't know what purpose they kept himself and Will down here. He didn't know why Will wasn't healing even with the peppermint flavored vitamins. He didn't know what plan his father had for them but he had enough.

Will would not die down in this prison. Will would not lose his mind, his memories. EJ would make sure of that.

* * *

Three nights later, Antonio, the nurse, got sloppy.

As EJ heard the door at the top of the staircase open, he walked out of Will's room to investigate.

Antonio carried a tray with their dinner on it as he did every night. He always kicked the door closed behind him. But this time, his aim was off. The door didn't shut all the way.

Seeing the door ajar by one small little inch, EJ steeled himself. Just one little inch separate EJ and Will from freedom.

EJ, remaining calm, walked into his own bedroom. He grabbed the pillowcase he stashed all his makeshift weapons. Everything depended on this. He only had one chance.

EJ walked back into Will's room with a large book, a hardbound copy of _War and Peace_.

Will glanced away from his window when he noticed EJ carrying something. Will's eyes got bigger and bigger as EJ walked behind Antonio.

Antonio, arranging both trays of food on a small coffee table, never suspected anything.

 _Whack_

EJ bashed the man upside the head with the book as hard as he could. Antonio dropped to the ground in an instant, head smacking on the edge of the coffee table on his way down.

"Get up," EJ ordered staring at a shell-shocked Will. He knew there were security cameras somewhere, watching them. They didn't have much time. "We're leaving."

EJ grabbed the mouthwash from Will's room and as many bottles of water as he could carry. He grabbed a handful of extra clothes for them both as well. Tying the pillowcase so it wouldn't spill open, EJ flung it over his shoulder.

Will nodded, stepping over the prone body on his bedroom floor.

EJ righted Will when he stumbled toward the door. Cursing himself for not making Will eat more, for not making him keep up his strength. For not doing this sooner.

"I don't know what's out here," EJ whispered, grabbing Will's shoulders and forcing him to look him in the eye. "But I swear to you, I won't let anything happen to you."

Will nodded, trembling.

"Here," EJ reached into his pillowcase and extracted a large, sharp piece of wood. "Just in case."

Will held the wood out in front of him, creeping up the stairs behind EJ.

EJ pushed the door open, peeking his head out. The coast was clear.

With EJ leading the way, the two slinked through the upstairs. As they explored, they realized it was nothing more than a house. A large, well-furnished Mediterranean mansion, meaning they were kept in a basement.

"This way," EJ whispered, grabbing Will's hand.

Noticing an open door, the two stepped inside. It was a study. There was a large, ornate desk and an array of sculptures and priceless works of art. All were to Stefano DiMera's tastes.

"Keep watch," EJ ordered to Will. He rushed towards the desk and rummaged through the drawers. He found several bottles of the pink pills.

Will leaned near the door, out of breath.

EJ pushed through a bunch of nonsense before finding paperwork that looked promising. Something that might give them answers. EJ grabbed everything he needed and slammed the drawer closed.

Underneath the desk, he found a duffle bag. Inside, there were several thousand Euros.

"Might need this," EJ whispered. He stuffed his pillowcase inside as well as a few bottles of the pills and the paperwork.

"Can we go now?" Will questioned, voice raw.

"Yes," EJ adjusted the strap on the duffle bag and carried it across his body.

As EJ motioned to leave, he noticed the fireplace.

Above the mantle was empty but for an outline of a former portrait. Someone removed whatever was up there recently.

Will tugged on EJ's hand, pointing to a corner in the room. Thrown to the ground was a picture of Stefano DiMera.

EJ stepped closer to it, staring. It looked similar to the one in the DiMera mansion in Salem. EJ had seen that picture every day for years. He'd seen that face, known that face, loved that face.

It was the same face that imprisoned EJ for over a year. The same face that kept Will down here without proper medical treatment.

"EJ," Will whispered, looking over his shoulder out the door. He didn't know why someone would rip that portrait off the wall in Stefano's own home. "EJ, please."

With a deep breath, EJ lifted the portrait.

"Please," Will pleaded, eyeing the door. If someone caught them he didn't know what would happen.

EJ looked at the painting, at the likeness of his father and snarled. Without another thought, EJ threw the picture in the fireplace. With a press of the button, EJ turned on the gas and the picture erupted in flames.

"EJ," Will begged one last time.

"One moment," EJ promised. He grabbed a few books off the wall and lit them. He tossed them on an expensive rug in front of the fireplace, waiting for it to catch fire.

EJ grabbed a fire poker and Will's hand and ran out the door. With the room smoking behind them, they searched for an exit.

"What's happening?" a loud voice called, Dr. Otero.

Will looked over his shoulder as he saw two figures running toward the basement door.

EJ helped Will run down a flight of stairs. He didn't know which direction to take next. The mansion's layout was odd with several winding hallways.

Taking a chance, EJ went right dragging Will behind him.

Footsteps echoed behind them across the marble floors.

The hallway led them to an expansive kitchen. In the back corner, EJ saw a door.

"Hurry," EJ ordered.

Will, limbs tired and sluggish, tripped, falling to his knees. The footsteps grew louder, closer.

EJ left Will on the floor to crouch behind the kitchen island. The fire poker he stole in a tight grip.

"Qui!" came an angry voice behind them. Luca rushed into the kitchen, his hunting knife in hand.

Luca spotted Will struggling to get off the floor and advanced.

When Luca walked past the island, EJ reached the fire poker out low to the ground. Luca tripped over the poker and stumbled. Before Luca could right himself, EJ lashed out.

The fire poker rained down on Luca, hitting him in the head over and over again.

Will crawled toward the door. With a shaky hand, he held the piece of wood out in front of him.

"Go!" EJ screamed, bringing the fire poker down again and again with a sickening crunch of bones and flesh.

Moving to his knees, Will pulled at the doorknob but it was locked. He yanked and yanked but it wouldn't budge.

EJ bashed Luca over the head one last time just to be certain. He could hear footsteps approaching. EJ dropped his fire poker and tried to grab one of the guns strapped to Luca's hip.

Loud footsteps sounded down the marble floors causing EJ to give up on the gun.

Ensuring he had the duffle bag secured, EJ grabbed the hunting knife and ran.

EJ pulled Will up and threw him over his shoulders. EJ kicked the door as hard as he could as Dr. Otero burst into the kitchen.

"Stop!" Dr. Otero yelled stumbling to a halt beside Luca's mangled body.

Will lifted his head, staring. Dr. Otero dived for one of Luca's guns, struggling to get it loose.

EJ, staggering his best under Will's weight, ran out into the dark, cold night. He ran across a sprawling garden. On the other end, EJ could see a forest.

Dr. Otero rushed out into the night, aiming a gun.

Will squeezed his eyes shut tight. He couldn't look.

EJ ran in a zigzag pattern toward a patch of forest as gunshots rained down around them.

Will's eyes snapped open when he heard EJ scream in anguish.

EJ ran as far as he could under Will's weight before stopping inside a thick copse of trees.

"Gah!" EJ fell to his knees, throwing the hunting knife at the ground.

"EJ!" Will yelled, sliding to the ground. He pulled the bag off from around EJ' shoulders, dropping his piece of wood.

A bright red stain spread across EJ's shoulder.

"Run, William!" EJ ordered, pushing onto his hands and knees. "Run!"

Will could hear Dr. Otero gaining on them, only a few seconds away.

"I can't leave you here," Will argued, panting.

"Go!" EJ growled, shoving the hunting knife he stole and the supplies toward Will.

Will shook his head. Even if he was strong enough, he wouldn't make it far. And he couldn't leave EJ. He couldn't.

Dr. Otero thundered through the trees, alerting them to his nearby presence.

Will, knife in hand, crawled behind a tree, waiting.

Dr. Otero slowed to a jog as he approached EJ. He stood over EJ, towering over him for the first time. His gun trained on EJ's back.

"I wish you hadn't done that," Dr. Otero scolded. "Now, I'll have to start all over again. Although," the man chuckled. "This might make it easier to get Will under my full control."

EJ lifted himself up higher. "You won't find him. He's long gone."

"Oh, I'll find him," Dr. Otero insisted. "He can't have gone far. I'll give him some more of his, uh, medicine," the doctor flashed EJ a wide smile, "And he'll be all better."

"No, he won't," EJ argued, spitting out each word.

Will, listening, tightened his grip on the knife. He held it in front of him like a shield, hands shaking.

The knife was long and serrated, long enough to slice right through Dr. Otero.

"What do you think you'll achieve?" EJ demanded, spitting out the words. "What do you even want?"

"I'm refining your father's ideas," Dr. Otero lowered his gun. "And I'm going to use you and Will to get them."

EJ shook his head, "No, no."

"Soon, Will won't remember his own name," Dr. Otero taunted. "And you? You won't be able to stand it. You'll spend all your time, all your energy trying to get him back. Because you'd never forgive yourself if you didn't. Because Samantha Brady would never forgive you. Because all you have left of her is that boy. So, yes, I think you'll do exactly what I say."

Will did everything he could to keep his breathing steady, to make sure he wasn't making any noise or giving himself away.

Dr. Otero couldn't do that. He couldn't. Will wouldn't let him.

"Now," Dr. Otero ordered, "Call out to him."

EJ shook his head, shaking so hard he almost couldn't keep himself up.

"Call out and make him come back," Dr. Otero yelled.

EJ refused, steeling himself for whatever came next.

"Do it!" Dr. Otero screamed. "Or I'll make you."

Before Dr. Otero could lift his gun again, Will charged out from behind his hiding spot.

Dr. Otero was the man holding Will and EJ prisoner. He infected Will, scrambled his memories. Kept Will from his daughter and shot EJ. Threatened EJ now, even when he was bloodied and shaking, with Will. EJ risked everything for Will to escape. Will wouldn't fail him now.

With a strangled scream and a strength he didn't know he possessed, Will shoved the knife into Dr. Otero's stomach.

Will almost gagged at the sickening crunch and rush of warm blood dribbling down his arms.

Stumbling back, Will fell on his bottom. He watched in horror as Dr. Otero crashed face first into the ground. The entirety of the knife wedged into his stomach.

"Will," EJ reached out to grab the gun near Dr. Otero's body. "William, we have to go."

Will couldn't look away. He couldn't take his eyes off the growing blood stain around Dr. Otero's body.

"Will," EJ urged, tugging on his arm.

"I killed him," Will breathed, eyes wide. "I killed him."

"And I killed Antonio," EJ said. "Luca too. We had to do it, Will. We had to."

"I killed him," Will sobbed, tears falling down his face.

"Look at me," EJ grabbed at Will's face. "Look at me. You did what you had to do."

Will, blood-spattered and wide-eyed, held EJ's gaze and nodded.

"Now, we have to move," EJ told Will. "We have to get as far from here as possible."

"But you're hurt," Will whispered.

"So are you," EJ acknowledged. "But we have to do this. We have to keep moving. No one can find us here. No one."

Will nodded and stood up. He turned to look behind them in the direction of their one-time prison. "Look," Will pointed.

The putrid scent of smoke tainted the forest air. It crackled, casting an orange glow over the forest surrounding them.

"We have to keep moving," EJ insisted after they watched the mansion erupt in flames. "We have to move."

Will and EJ leaned on each other for support. The duffle bag of supplies held low in EJ's hand, dragging on the floor. Gun tucked in the back of EJ's pants.

They walked deeper into the forest, leaving their life and their prison behind them.

* * *

Author's note:

Please let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

" **Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning."**

Will and EJ struggled through the forest. Wayward branches cut their skin and clothes. The bag of supplies dragged behind EJ getting heavier and heavier.

"Where are we going?" Will panted.

They didn't know where they were. They didn't know what was beyond the forest, what animals they'd attract. They didn't even know what direction they were walking.

"Away," EJ answered. "As far as we can get."

Will nodded, swallowing loud and hard.

"We're leaving a trail," EJ pointed out. He paused, chest heaving.

Behind them, Will could see a stream of blood on the ground, trees, and bushes. He didn't know if it was EJ's or Dr. Otero's blood dripping off of Will.

"Someone's gonna find us," Will whispered, eyes wide. "They'll know what I did. What we did."

"We need to do something," EJ agreed. "We can't just-,"

"What was that?" Will put his hand on EJ's forearm.

EJ and Will stood still as statues, listening.

They could hear loud voices and tree branches breaking. Beyond that, the far off sounds of a fire burning.

This part of the forest was dark and unsettling. They couldn't figure out which direction the voices were coming from.

"What do we do?" Will questioned in a whisper.

"I don't know. I don't know," EJ panicked, wincing when his bullet wound pulled.

Will tried to focus. Tried to remember everything he knew about police procedurals and crimes. Everything he learned from Grandpa Roman and John, Hope and Uncle Bo, Rafe and everyone else on the Salem PD. All that he learned a lifetime ago.

"Change our clothes," Will decided. "Gotta change."

Will dug through the supply bag. He managed to get himself and EJ into new shirts. With the old ones, he wiped their hands and faces. Hoping to minimize whatever blood remained.

Will threw the soiled shirts far away from them and paused to listen. The voices seemed farther off but he wasn't sure. Will kicked up some of their footprints, hoping to keep anyone from finding them, at least for a while.

"We have to keep going," EJ said. He grabbed one of the water bottles in the bag and took a few sips before handing it to Will.

Will took a deep swallow, throat aching. He stashed the bottle away before putting his arm around EJ. The two stumbled in a new direction, working together.

"What if someone finds us?" Will asked. "What do we do?"

"We won't get caught," EJ insisted.

"Our DNA is everywhere," Will argued voice hoarse and dry. "Our fingerprints. They'll know we were there."

"We're dead," EJ spat out. "We're dead already. Besides," EJ said. "The fire should take care of most of that if we're lucky."

"We're never lucky," Will said, focusing on moving.

* * *

The two blundered along, trying their best to move forward. Will tried to focus but found his vision going in and out. He could feel whatever drugs Dr. Otero forced into him trying to take over.

Will concentrated so hard on remaining in the moment. EJ surprised him when he yanked Will behind a large tree trunk off the path they were taking.

Footsteps sounded behind them. The crunch of fallen leaves and twigs, branches snapping. And voices, low voices.

EJ stood with his back behind the tree with Will pulled against him. Will did his best not to move, not to breathe.

EJ pulled the gun from the back of his pants.

The footsteps stopped right behind the tree where Will and EJ hid. Neither Will nor EJ dared to look to see who it was.

"Dove cazzo sono?" a deep voice asked.

"Continua ad andare," another voice replied, starting to walk away.

EJ, hand on the gun, lifted it higher.

"Aspetta," one man held up his hand, stopping the other.

EJ closed his eyes and let go of his hold on Will. He didn't know how many, if any, bullets remained in Otero's gun. But he had to try.

For Will, it all happened so fast. One moment he stood in front of EJ, pressed against him, trying not to panic. The next, he fell to the ground as gun shots and screams permeated the air.

The sound of two bodies dropping ended the noise.

Face-first in a pile of leaves, Will didn't move. Didn't want to move. Didn't know if EJ was alive or dead. Didn't want to know.

Will cringed when he heard footsteps coming towards him. A hand touched his arm and Will kicked out, fighting them off.

"Stop it!" EJ yelled, dodging Will's legs. "Stop it, William. It's me. It's me!"

"EJ?" Will questioned, stopping.

Will looked up at EJ. He was out of breath and sweaty but alive.

"Oh, God," Will threw his arms around EJ's legs. "Don't do that! I thought you were dead."

"Not yet," EJ panted. "Not yet, William."

EJ helped Will up.

"Who are they?" Will questioned when he noticed the two bodies lying on the ground.

"I don't know," EJ said.

Together, the two searched the bodies. Neither man had identification of any kind. Will turned off both of their cell phones in case someone had a GPS tracker on them.

EJ swapped his gun for one he found strapped to one of the men's ankles.

"Wipe your prints," Will encouraged.

"They aren't going to charge a dead man with a crime," EJ replied.

"You're a DiMera," Will argued. "Everyone in Italy knows your kind don't stay down."

EJ nodded, wiping the gun on his shirt.

"Let's go," EJ said.

The two leaned on each other as they walked in a new direction. They couldn't risk anyone else finding them.

* * *

A few hours later, Will begged EJ for a few minutes rest.

EJ and Will collapsed on the hard ground. The night air was sharp and cold but their skin was sweaty and hot.

Will, lying on his back, stared up at the sky. Through the tall tree branches, Will could see stars. Not just a handful like in their tiny window back in their prison either. Hundreds of them splattered across the sky.

EJ glanced up at the sky as well. "It's beautiful."

"Uh-huh," Will nodded. He struggled to sit up and grabbed their bag. Between himself and EJ, Will polished off one water bottle. Will wanted more but knew they had to conserve their collection. He didn't know how long they'd be stuck in this forest.

"Let me look at your shoulder," Will requested, licking his lips. He kneeled behind EJ, pulling up his shirt to look at EJ's back.

The bullet wasn't deep. Will could see it just below the surface of EJ's skin. It was underneath his right shoulder, trickling blood.

"It's bleeding," Will said, "But I think it's okay."

EJ shook his head. "Want it out."

"I can just cover it and leave it for a professional," Will reasoned. "I don't think I should touch it."

"No," EJ's eyes closed tight, forehead wrinkled in pain. "I know what a bullet feels like. This isn't like that. It's different."

"What do you mean?" Will glanced at the wound again.

The only light was from the moon and stars. It was hard to see much.

"It burns," EJ explained, licking his lips. "Not the wound, inside, further. I can feel it seeping into my veins."

Will watched EJ shiver and paused.

"In your veins?" Will swallowed. "That's-that's what I felt. With the drugs from the IV. Do you think it's the same? Do you think it's dipped into something?"

"I want it out," EJ said. "Get it out!"

"I can try," Will said in a shaky voice.

"Hurry," EJ ordered.

How EJ managed to sound so demanding while in so much pain, Will didn't know.

Will rummaged through the bag. He pulled out the pillowcase and took the mouthwash. Hidden in a sock, Will found an old IV needle and another wooden stake.

Will poured the mouthwash over the needle and flicked a bit over EJ's wound and his own hands.

"Here," Will gave EJ the stake. "Bite, it's gonna hurt."

EJ put the wood in his mouth and bit down hard the minute he felt Will digging around inside his shoulder.

Will, trying his best to keep his hand steady, wiggled the needle. The bullet moved a bit but it wouldn't pop out.

"It's not working," Will apologized, freaking out. "The needle's not big enough."

Spitting out the wood, EJ ordered, "Suck it out."

"What?" Will's face paled even worse than it was.

"I can feel it near the surface," EJ explained through gritted teeth. "Suck it out."

"Oh, God," Will dropped the needle. "Okay, okay. I can do this. I can do this."

"Don't swallow anything," EJ warned.

"Stop talking!" Will pleaded, voice raspy. He didn't want to think about this, couldn't think about this.

Will waited for EJ to put the wood back between his teeth. Not wanting to waste any more time and chicken out, Will took a deep breath and lowered his mouth to EJ's back.

Will sucked, hard, almost gagging when he tasted blood. After what felt like a lifetime, the bullet slipped into Will's mouth.

EJ fell forward in relief as Will spat out the bullet and all the excess blood. Mixed with the blood was a distinct taste of medicine.

EJ, out of breath, said, "Thank you."

"Uh huh," Will mumbled before bending over and retching.

After using the mouthwash and taking a sip of water, Will felt better. Disgusting but better.

Seeing the gaping hole in EJ's shoulder, Will frowned. Will ripped off the bottom of his shirt to tie across EJ's wound.

"That's so much better," EJ confessed. "I don't know how you lived with that feeling for weeks."

Will nodded, movements slow. His head felt foggy. The adrenaline from before dwindling down to nothing.

EJ looked at Will and shook his head.

"We need to get you to a doctor," EJ admitted. "A real doctor."

"We don't even know where we are," Will reminded EJ. "We could be anywhere."

"Knowing my father," EJ said. "We're somewhere in Italy. We just need to find a town."

"How are we gonna explain?" Will shook his head. He looked down at his blood-covered body. Some of Dr. Otero's stained his skin and EJ's blood dried around Will's mouth and neck.

"Let's not worry about that until we find some people," EJ decided. It was easier than worrying about anything at all. "Here," EJ reached for the bag. "We can share a granola bar."

The two ate in silence. Will's vision drifted in and out. Being outside felt better, getting fresh air, and seeing the stars. But Will was fighting whatever drifted through his system.

"Come on," EJ stood up on shaky legs and held out his hand. "We have to keep moving."

Will, trembling, agreed. Before he stood up, Will pocketed the bullet he sucked out of EJ.

* * *

The two walked for hours, straight through the night. They walked until their feet burned with each step, blisters popping and reforming. EJ felt like his knees would give out at any moment. The pain in his shoulder agonizing although nothing burned anymore. Will went through stages of lucidity followed by muddled confusion.

"Just one more step," EJ said for his own benefit and Will's. "Just one more step. One foot and then the other. One more step. One more."

When Will had given up hope, he smelt the sea. Salty with a distinct fishy smell. It was the sea. And if he tuned out EJ, he could hear the ocean.

"EJ," Will croaked, so tired. "EJ, the ocean. It's the ocean."

"What?" EJ turned around in a circle.

"Don't you smell it too?" Will whispered, ready to drop to the ground and give up.

EJ closed his eyes and focused. He could smell it. He could.

"We're so close," EJ said. "One more step, one more."

Will nodded before his eyes rolled back in his head.

* * *

EJ carried Will in his arms, staggering under each step. He wanted so bad to sit down and give up. But he couldn't. Dr. Otero was right.

Will was all EJ had left of Samantha. Every time EJ looked at Will, he'd see his wife. Whenever Will smiled, he'd see flickers of Johnny. When Will laughed and scrunched his nose, EJ would see Sydney. Will had the same smattering of freckles around his nose that Sami did, that Allie did.

EJ ruined his last months with his wife, with his family. He ruined everything. He wouldn't ruin this.

Will Horton held a place in EJ's heart all his own. He was the only family EJ had left.

Taking another step, EJ cried out in relief when he saw a house. A small house at the edge of the forest overlooking the ocean.

"Help," EJ whispered. "Help!"

No one answered.

"Help!" EJ called louder. He used the last of his strength to walk the short distance to the home.

EJ knocked and knocked on the door. Nothing inside stirred.

"No!" EJ yelled. "No."

He lowered Will to the ground, propping him up against the house. EJ looked in windows knocking over and over.

"No," EJ sighed. He pulled out his gun from the back of his pants. EJ bashed it through a window next to the front door. He reached his arm through to unlock the door.

EJ stepped into the house with his gun drawn. He ran through the house to make sure it was empty. After, he dragged Will inside and toward the nearest bedroom. Heaving Will on a bed, EJ closed and locked the door behind them.

EJ slumped onto the floor with the gun in his lap. He did his best to stay awake, to stay on guard.

* * *

Will woke up three days later with a pained whimper. He dreamed of blood and gunshots, Dr. Otero's lifeless eyes staring at him.

 _Red,_ Will looked down at his arms and hands. _So much red. I killed him. I killed him. I killed him._

Sitting up, Will buried his face in his hands and cried. When his throat burned and his chest heaved, Will focused, looking around the room.

Everything was so different from the basement prison. Sunshine peeked through a large open window. An ocean breeze trickled through the curtains.

The walls were white and plastered with copious amounts of furniture and pictures. Will assumed the room must belong to a little girl. All the decorations and accessories were bright pink.

Only one thing looked the same. EJ was fast asleep in a chair next to Will's bed with his hand on a gun.

Will took in EJ's appearance. The poor guy looked like he didn't sleep much at all.

An overwhelming sense of gratitude swept over Will. He owed everything to EJ. EJ was the reason they escaped that place. EJ saved him, brought him here, wherever here was.

Will wanted to throw his arms around EJ and thank him over and over. Instead, he let EJ be.

 _EJ deserves some rest, That's the least I can do._

Will, on shaky legs and using the wall beside him for balance, searched for a bathroom. His feet and ankles ached from blisters. Stumbling into the bathroom, Will did his business. After, he looked in the mirror above the sink.

Will almost didn't recognize himself. His face was thin, too thin. Dark circles emphasized how pale his skin became. Around his mouth and down his neck were faint red staining.

 _Blood, EJ's blood_ , Will turned away from the mirror.

The bathroom was small with just enough room for a toilet, sink, and standing shower.

Will closed his eyes, swaying. He wanted the shower. No more blood. He couldn't have any more blood.

Instead of stepping towards the shower, Will crashed into the counter of the sink.

Within a few seconds, EJ burst into the door. His gun pointed straight at Will with a crazed look in his eyes.

"William," EJ whispered in relief. He pocketed the gun and helped Will back up.

"Blood," Will whimpered as EJ hefted him up by his armpits. "Don't want it. Don't."

"Alright," EJ nodded, helping Will toward the shower.

Will couldn't stand well on his own. EJ feared if he left, Will would fall flat on his face. Instead, EJ helped Will bathe.

"Here," EJ wrapped a towel around Will's shoulders once he finished. "Sit," EJ shoved Will onto the closed toilet lid. "I'll find you something to wear."

After Will changed, everything came back into focus for him.

"I'll find you something to eat and drink," EJ offered once they fixed Will's clothes.

As EJ moved to leave, Will reached out and grabbed his wrist.

EJ looked down at Will, relieved to see comprehension and understanding in his eyes.

"EJ," Will whispered in a hoarse voice. "Thank you."

"It's alright. I-," EJ said.

"No," Will cut him off. "No, not for now. For everything, for what you did."

"I know, William," EJ promised, looking right into Will's eyes. "I know."

Will, struggling to get up, hugged EJ tight. "Thank you."

"I promised," EJ said. He brought his arms up to hug Will as well. EJ closed his eyes and sighed. "I promised."

* * *

EJ helped Will into the small sitting area of the house while he got water and food.

The house was small but well maintained. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a sitting room, and a kitchen. EJ dragged a few heavy pieces of furniture in front of the front and back doors.

If anyone tried to come inside, EJ would hear them.

With all the curtains drawn and no neighbors in sight, EJ hoped they would avoid detection for a while.

"Where are we?" Will asked after taking a long pull of his water.

"A house near Salerno, Italy," EJ answered. "We've been here three days. Whoever lives here is on vacation. I found a calendar in the kitchen. They aren't returning until next week. It's March, by the way."

"It is?" Will frowned. They didn't have a calendar down in their prison but the videos they received had dates written on them.

The last one they got arrived in December.

"Surprising but yes," EJ said. "We shouldn't stay here long, though. I want to leave as soon as possible."

EJ stood up and peeked out of a curtain. He could see nothing but forest in front of the house. It stretched on for miles as far as EJ knew. Sooner or later someone would come after them.

"Did you get any sleep?" Will questioned, staring at the growth of facial hair on EJ's face and the bags under his eyes.

"Some," EJ admitted. "Off and on. I haven't been able to relax and I won't until we're as far from here as possible."

"Here," EJ, making sure Will was alright on the sofa, rushed into the other room to grab their duffle bag. "Take this," EJ demanded, thrusting out his arm.

Will, noticing the familiar pink pill in his hand, sighed but acquiesced.

"I looked through a few of the papers I took," EJ explained. "I don't know what drugs were in those IV bags, but it wasn't this. I think that's why you stopped healing."

"But," Will finished chewing with a wince. He hated the taste of peppermint now. "Why wouldn't I heal from before? I've been taking them for years."

"I don't know," EJ slumped down next to Will. He held his head in his hands. "I don't know."

"Okay," Will nodded. His throat already felt better. His mind wasn't as sluggish, muscles didn't ache the way they did before.

"You look better already," EJ pointed out once he looked at Will again. "You have some color to your cheeks again. Without the drugs in your system, you should recover quicker."

"I hope so," Will mumbled.

"I want us to leave," EJ decided. "We can't stay here much longer. Someone might find us."

"Where are we gonna go?" Will wondered.

"Train station," EJ answered. He had a lot of time to think it over. "I want us out of this town first. I want us to get as far away as possible."

"Oh," Will said. "What about your shoulder? Is it okay?"

"It's covered and cleaned," EJ revealed. "I might need you to sew it shut. If you can stomach it, that is."

"I sucked a bullet out of your back," Will replied in a dry voice. "I think I can handle stitches."

* * *

EJ looked at the fresh line of stitching below his shoulder. Will did a reasonable job for an amateur. EJ would get it look at by a professional as soon as he could, though.

 _And get Will to a real doctor,_ EJ thought. _See if I can salvage his throat._

EJ helped Will back into the front room. The house they were hiding out in was quaint but modern. EJ was thankful it had current amenities including satellite TV. There was Wi-Fi but no computer. The homeowner must have taken their devices on their vacation.

Turning on the TV, EJ flipped through the channels. He didn't understand the language but wanted to check the news. See if there was anything he needed to know before they left.

"Will," EJ breathed, breath catching in his throat. "Look."

Will stared off into space, mind drifting.

EJ shoved Will, hard, snapping Will out of his daze.

"Look," EJ pointed at the TV. "That's where we were staying."

Will and EJ couldn't understand what the newscaster was saying but they saw the pictures. The mansion they were in burnt to the ground. The authorities found five bodies. Two inside the house, one in the garden, and two further into the forest.

Police were looking for whoever murdered them and started the fire. Will and EJ didn't understand Italian. But even they knew what the word, "Assassinato" meant.

Maria, the maid, appeared on the screen, rambling with tears in her eyes.

EJ turned off the TV. "We're leaving."

"EJ," Will whispered as he attempted to stand up on his own. "Am I a murderer?"

"No," EJ answered with utter clarity. "No, of course not. We did what we had to, William. You know that."

"Oh," Will swallowed.

As he sat there, Will couldn't help but think, _Both of Ari's parents are murderers now._

* * *

Will watched as EJ rummaged through dresser drawers and took things out. Anything he thought they might need.

"Pack these," EJ tossed a few bags he found in a closet at Will.

Will shoved everything into the bags. As he folded the pair of pants he wore during their escape, Will felt something in the pocket. Inside was the bullet he took out of EJ.

Will didn't know why he kept it, why he didn't just leave it on the forest floor. Maybe he thought they could test whatever remained on the bullet. Or maybe he just wanted a memento of what happened. Instead of worrying about it, Will slipped it into the duffle bag with their supplies.

He'd think about it later.

* * *

EJ finished loading everything into a small Fiat parked on the side of the house. He took the bags Will packed and shoved them in the back. He found a first-aid kit, food, water, and whatever valuables he found around the house.

"We can only use this car for a while. We'll need to dump it soon. Just in case," EJ decided as he pushed the driver's seat all the way back to fit his legs. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Will confirmed, head resting against the glass of the window. "Let's go."

EJ backed out of the small driveway and drove off down a dirt lane.

Will looked out the passenger side window. "It's beautiful," Will said of the glistening water below them.

"Yes," EJ agreed, glancing over to see the ocean. "It would have been nice to stay longer but we can't afford that. Someone will come looking for us."

"Who do you think followed us that night?" Will wondered. "Who were they? Stefano's men? The police? Are the police Stefano's men?"

"I have no idea," EJ spat out, frustrated and tired.

Will looked at EJ out of the corner of his eye. "Sorry. I was just curious."

"It's not your fault," EJ leaned his long right arm on the car door, making it comfortable for his wound. "I'm just…angry."

Not wanting to agitate EJ, Will offered, "I could drive."

"No," EJ said right away. "It's not that long of a trip. Only a few hours and you still need to rest."

Will nodded. He knew it had more to do with Will's lapses of incoherence than anything else.

They sat in silence as EJ navigated the winding roads.

"Look in the glove box," EJ requested. "I saw a road atlas in there earlier. I need to know if we're going in the right direction."

Will found the map and pulled it open, getting his first look at where they were. The car's owner circled the location of their home in a big red circle.

The home was just outside of Salerno, Italy, on the Tyrrhenian Sea, a part of the Mediterranean Sea.

"Where are we going?" Will asked as he turned a few pages.

"Naples," EJ said. "We need to ditch the car there. Then we're heading to Rome."

"Why can't we just get on a train here?" Will wondered.

"Too dangerous," EJ decided. "We need to get out of the city. Besides," EJ revealed. "I might know someone in Rome that can help us."

"With what?" Will questioned.

"Identification," EJ said. "We can't travel without passports and IDs. We'd never make it far."

"Is this someone you can trust?" Will bit his lip.

"I don't know," EJ replied with a sigh. "But what choice do we have?"

* * *

"Damn this country and their love of hatchbacks," EJ gritted his teeth as he adjusted the seat in their new car.

"I don't even know what a Renault is," Will commented as he buckled up. "But you could have stolen a different one."

"Bloody Americans," EJ grumbled under his breath.

Will ignored that comment. Instead, he grabbed their original duffle bag from the mansion and looked inside.

"Did you figure out what the paperwork you took was?" Will asked as he rubbed at his throat.

"Some," EJ said. "I'm not sure what it means. Most of it isn't in English and there are several names of drugs I don't understand."

"Maybe if you read them after you got some sleep," Will commented. "They'll make more sense."

"There's that too," EJ agreed. "Hand me that," EJ requested, gesturing to his drink.

While EJ canvased cars, Will got them drinks at a nearby café. A quad-shot espresso for EJ and a hot tea for Will.

As EJ drove, Will read. He had to take breaks when his vision grew grainy or his head hurt. But Will thought he grasped most of it.

"They changed the medicine," Will said. "We'll have to investigate with what later. But, I think he wanted me to get infected."

Will didn't want to mention Dr. Otero not when his death was so fresh in Will's mind. Not when Will could still feel his blood and hear his pained screams as he died.

"Why would he want that?" EJ questioned, following Will's lead.

"I don't know," Will shoved the paperwork back in the bag.

"If you're infected, what good could you do? You couldn't talk and your memory dwindled," EJ said.

"Maybe that was the point," Will offered. "If I got too infected, I'd be a big risk."

"He'd have to take you out of there," EJ realized, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. "It wasn't possible to treat you down there. He would have to remove you. Take you somewhere else. He could have done anything to you then."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Will whispered, staring out the window.

EJ glanced at Will before his eyes moved back to the road. He understood.

* * *

A little over two hours later, Will and EJ walked down a cobble-stoned street in Rome. Will looked this way and that, taking everything in. Overwhelmed by the city and its inhabitants.

It was so big and there were so many people. Too many people.

"Hurry," EJ urged, keeping clear of any pedestrians on the street. "This isn't a vacation and you're not a tourist."

"At least I'm blending in," Will mumbled.

Neither Will nor EJ had seen so many people in a long time. In such open spaces with loud noises. The spent too long underground and alone, especially EJ.

"Here," EJ, holding tight to Will's upper arm, steered him down an alleyway. A few doors down, EJ stopped to knock.

"Cosa vuoi?" a deep voice bellowed.

"Open the door," EJ said with a commanding tone. Flashing a look at Will, EJ revealed, "It's EJ DiMera."

The two waited only a few seconds for the door to open. A large middle-aged Italian man in all black greeted them, seizing them up.

"You look like shit," the man spat at EJ with a thick accent.

Will held his breath, terrified EJ made a mistake.

After a few moments, the man burst into a bright grin and opened his arms. "EJ DiMera, I thought you were dead."

"It didn't take," EJ quipped as the man pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. EJ winced but patted the man's back.

"And who's this?" the man questioned, looking over EJ's shoulder at Will.

"Ah, yes," EJ thought for a moment about what he should reveal. "This is my son, William. Will, this is Roberto."

Will hoped he didn't look as taken aback as he felt.

"Son?" Roberto asked. "I thought your son was a little thing."

"Well, you know how it is," EJ smirked, lie falling off his tongue with ease. "A little too much indulgence in my youth that I'm paying for now."

Roberto burst into laughter. "That I do. So, what brings you back from the grave?"

Roberto eyed Will's bandaged throat.

"Someone tried to hurt my son," EJ stated. "I took exception."

"I see," Roberto nodded, eyeing Will.

"We need documentation," EJ admitted. "Can you help?"

"Can you pay?" Roberto countered.

EJ lifted one brow and smiled. "What do you think?"

EJ, carrying their duffle bag over his good shoulder, unzipped it.

"For your services," EJ handed over three thousand Euros and a small black jewelry bag. "And your silence."

Roberto thumbed through the money. After, he pulled out a large diamond ring and diamond tennis bracelet.

Roberto pushed his door open farther. "Get in."

* * *

Will sat on a sofa in a room inside Roberto's apartment. He held a glass of water and took small, soothing sips. EJ paced back and forth in front of him.

"What are we going to do after this?" Will asked in a low voice. He didn't want Roberto eavesdropping.

"Leave the country," EJ decided. "Take the first train out of here and figure it out from there. We have enough money left to get by for now."

"And after?" Will panicked.

EJ pressed his lips together. "I have some money stashed away."

"How?" Will shook his head. "I thought Mom got all your money when you died."

"Most of it," EJ licked his lips. "I put some away in some overseas accounts under pseudonyms."

"How much is some?" Will stared at EJ.

"…A lot," EJ looked away from Will.

"Right," Will didn't know what to think of that.

"I like contingency plans," EJ said.

"So, what's our contingency with this?" Will looked over the sofa toward the door Roberto led them through.

"Run like hell," EJ offered. "Taking exception with Roberto would put us in a lot of hot water."

"Literally?" Will assumed.

"Yes," EJ cleared his throat. "He's well connected."

"Is he gonna tell anyone we're here?" Will ventured. "Someone that would find you interesting?"

"Roberto's retired. But he might tell someone if he thought he'd get rewarded over it," EJ licked his lips and took a deep breath. "We have to hope Roberto doesn't realize what my worth would be to any of his former bosses."

"How do you even know this guy?" Will wondered.

"I had a few dealings with him before I came to Salem. He worked out of Sicily then," EJ glossed over.

"Right," Will bit his lip. "Let's hope he doesn't screw us over now."

"Yeah, well," EJ showed Will the gun he tucked in the back of his pants. "That's what this is for."

Will shifted on the sofa, terrified this was all going to go wrong.

* * *

"Alright," Roberto said over an hour later. "I brought food. And papers."

Will glanced at EJ before diving into the steaming hot bowl of pasta. It smelled and looked amazing. EJ had his concerns but this was the first time in so long that Will showed an interest in food.

"Let's see it," EJ requested, standing over Will.

Roberto handed EJ an envelope and sat next to Will, eating his own bowl of food.

EJ looked everything over. "This'll hold up to a simple background check?"

"Enough to get you out of the country," Roberto replied. "After that, you're on your own."

"Thank you," EJ offered.

"Yeah, well," Roberto shrugged. "I owed you. And considering the circumstances," Roberto sighed. "Everyone is still in mourning. You have our sincerest condolences."

EJ and Will shared a confused, wary look. Will shoveled more food into his mouth, ready to get the hell out of there.

"Have you ever heard of anyone named Otero?" EJ wondered, hoping he sounded nonchalant.

"Otero?" Roberto repeated. "The doctor? I've heard of him. Always freaked me out, that man. Wanted more than he could handle, him. Why do you ask?"

"Heard his name on the news," EJ responded. "Was curious if he was in the business."

"Isn't everyone?" Roberto responded, head bowed over his bowl of pasta.

EJ, getting a bad feeling, cleared his throat. "Restroom?"

"Down the hall," Roberto pointed over his shoulder. "Second door."

Will stopped eating long enough to look up as EJ walked out of the room. He didn't want to be alone with Roberto. He didn't want EJ to leave.

"So," Roberto said in a voice too casual to belie interest. "What kind of trouble did your, uh, father find you in?"

Will swallowed, throat burning from the noodles. "Uh, well," Will struggled to think of something. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"How?" Roberto demanded.

As Will floundered for an explanation, EJ explored.

He knew Roberto worked out of his kitchen so that's where he headed. EJ riffled through some paperwork, looked through a few drawers. Something about Roberto seemed off today.

Seeing a cellphone sitting on the kitchen counter, EJ picked it up. The phone used Italian settings but EJ was familiar with the layout. Checking the call history, EJ paused.

Roberto made a single phone call twenty minutes ago to a contact entitled, Capo.

EJ set the phone back on the table and closed his eyes. After counting to ten, EJ lifted his head and walked back to the other room.

Get William. Get rid of Roberto, leave. Get William. Get rid of Roberto, leave. Get William. Get rid of Roberto, leave.

When EJ entered the room it was to Roberto holding his stomach. Laughing, bits of chewed pasta flicking out of his mouth.

"You're right, little DiMera," Roberto wiped at his mouth. "That is embarrassing."

"Roberto," EJ declared in a magnanimous tone. "Thank you for your hospitality and services. But we need to leave, now."

Will put down his bowl and struggled to stand up. He recognized that look in EJ's eyes.

"So soon?" Roberto rose to an impressive height. "You haven't even tried my Alfredo sauce. I've perfected it in my retirement."

"Thank you, once again," EJ said. "But we're done."

EJ, making sure the envelope with their documents was safe, grabbed Will's arm.

Will focused on keeping his footing as they walked out of the room and down a short hallway to the door.

"You know," Roberto said coming up behind EJ. "Your son looks nothing like you."

"He looks like his mother," EJ offered, pushing Will along. They needed to leave and they needed to leave now.

"He looks like Samantha Brady," Roberto retorted, standing next to a side table in his hallway. A side table with a small drawer that Roberto reached into.

"Doesn't every woman I've ever been with?" EJ took a deep breath. The bullet wound in his right shoulder throbbed. He hoped his left arm was as fast as his right used to be.

"That isn't your son," Roberto declared, cocking a gun and pointing it at EJ's back. "And you're still dead, DiMera."

"Funny you should say that," EJ placed both hands on Will's trembling shoulders. "As DiMera's never seem to stay dead."

Will whimpered as EJ shoved them both in front of a small table as Roberto fired at them. The bullet hit a vase and flowers, water, and glass rained down on them.

EJ ripped out his own gun. Crouching down over Will, he fired three quick shots.

"Go," EJ demanded, shielding Will.

Will, sliding on the glass shards, opened the front door and ran out. EJ fired again and again as shots bypassed him by mere inches. EJ took aim one last time and dropped his gun after he heard a deep scream.

Once outside, EJ and Will sprinted as far as they could, thankful their car was only a few blocks away.

EJ slammed his foot on the gas, peeling away as fast as he could. Needing to get out of there before any police arrived.

"We have to get on a train, now!" EJ shouted, wiping away a stream of sweat off his forehead.

Will, hyperventilating, agreed.

"Is he dead?" Will spat out over his labored breathing.

"God, I hope so," EJ said.

"Great," Will closed his eyes as several police cars passed them going in the opposite direction. "Just what we need, another crime family after us."

"No one is gonna find us," EJ promised. "Not now, not ever."

* * *

EJ walked up to a counter at the train station. The teller didn't speak much English but EJ handled it. He put on his most charming smile and slid the woman a hefty tip to bypass any reservations.

"Come on," EJ said as soon as he turned back to Will. He grabbed Will's arm and led him away. He didn't want to lose Will in the too large crowd. The sights and sounds of so many people made EJ's skin crawl. "We only have a few minutes to get across the station."

"Did it go okay?" Will questioned as he handed over a few bags to EJ.

"Yes," EJ said, holding in a yawn. "When we're on the train we'll figure everything out."

"How long is it going to take?" Will wondered. "Getting to wherever we're going?"

"Almost a day," EJ explained. "It's a night train but we'll be alone. We'll get some time to rest, at least."

* * *

"Here," EJ slid open a door when he found his and Will's room. It was nothing but two bunk beds and a tiny water closet.

The area was small and confined making both Will and EJ uncomfortable.

"It's just for a while," EJ reminded Will as he eased onto the bottom bunk. "It's not forever."

"The window's bigger, at least," Will said. He looked over at EJ and frowned. "Why don't you lie down? You're exhausted. I can keep an eye on things."

"Are you sure?" EJ didn't know how he felt about leaving Will alone and unattended.

"You're gonna collapse any minute now," Will argued. "I can do this."

Will rolled his eyes when EJ didn't move.

"Come on," Will grabbed EJ's legs and stretched them over the bed. "Lie down, close your eyes, and sleep. If something happens, you'll know."

"Alright," EJ relented, eyes already closed. "Don't do anything stupid."

"You were the one with the gun," Will mumbled. "Shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

EJ woke with a wide yawn, rubbing at his eyes.

"Oh, good," Will said once he noticed EJ. "We're almost there."

"What?" EJ sat up, blinking away the remnants of sleep.

"Yeah," Will revealed. "You've been out almost twenty hours."

"Jesus," EJ mumbled. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Will nodded. "The guy checking tickets thought you were dead but I convinced him you were just tired."

"I can't believe you let me sleep that long," EJ scolded.

"You needed it," Will argued. "Besides, nothing happened. I even cleaned your wound and you didn't even notice. Although," Will pressed his lips together.

"What?" EJ sat up and stretched his sore muscles.

"You could have told me we were going to Paris," Will mumbled.

"Hold that thought," EJ said as he used the tiny bathroom. Once he returned, EJ looked at Will. "What's wrong with Paris?"

Will glanced at EJ for a moment before turning to look out the window. "That's where Sonny went when he left me."

"Oh," EJ forgot. "Do you want to find him?"

"Who knows if he's still there," Will shrugged, crossing his arms. "I doubt he'd want to see me anyway."

"You're his husband," EJ pointed out.

"Didn't seem to matter when I died," Will turned back to look at EJ. "What difference would it make if I was alive? Am I supposed to forget he made plans with Paul on top of my grave?"

EJ opened his mouth when Will cut him off.

"Besides," Will insisted, "I don't want to see him."

"You don't?" EJ frowned.

"No," Will answered. "The man I married would never abandon Ari.. I don't know who that man is but he's not my Sonny. I don't want that man back. Paul can have him all he wants."

"Good," EJ said with a smile.

"Good?" Will repeated, nose crinkled.

"Yes," EJ confirmed. "You're not perfect. You made mistakes. But from what I saw, what you told me, I wouldn't want that man near you. That isn't the same Jackson Kiriakis I knew either. So, good riddance."

Will nodded, blinking away tears. He made his choice but it was hard. Will didn't think if he showed up on Sonny's doorstep Sonny would welcome him anyway.

 _Dying didn't seem to atone for my sins. Coming back to life won't either._

"You look better," EJ informed Will as he looked him over. "Your voice sounds better as well."

Will nodded. "It doesn't hurt as much to talk. I still feel out of it sometimes but it hasn't been as bad."

"We need to figure out what those drugs were," EJ said. "Translate the papers, figure out what Otero wanted."

The train slowed down, coming to a halt at the railway station in Paris.

"Let's go," EJ said, noticing Will's dark expression. "The sooner we get out of this box the better."

* * *

Within an hour, after a quick trip to buy new clothes, EJ and Will arrived at the Charles de Gaulle airport. EJ knew Will wouldn't want to stay in Paris, not with the threat of Sonny hanging over Will's head. Maybe Will would want to see Sonny at a later date after he had time to think, but not now.

"Where are we going?" Will questioned as they walked into the airport. He looked around, marveling at the architecture.

"London," EJ decided. He knew it would seem strange walking up to a counter and paying cash for two tickets but oh well. That was a risk he'd have to take. He'd had enough of cars and trains and they couldn't leave a paper trail.

"London?" Will repeated, rubbing at his throat.

"For now," EJ confirmed. "It's large enough to hide out in without drawing attention to ourselves. Plenty of doctors willing to get paid for their digression. It's far from Italy and we know the language."

"What about after?" Will wondered. "What are we going to do then?"

"We'll talk about our options later," EJ said. "Alright?"

Will nodded. "What names are on the paperwork Roberto gave you anyway?"

"William and EJ Wells," EJ shrugged.

"Those are the worst aliases ever," Will quipped.

"They're not permanent," EJ assured him. "It's just to get us out of the country."

"If you say so," Will mumbled.

"Just act natural," EJ rolled his eyes at Will as they walked to the counter. "Two tickets to London, please."

The woman at the counter eyed EJ and Will for a moment. After a moment she said, in a heavy French accent, "Don't get too many people paying in cash."

"Well," EJ paused for a moment.

"I lost our credit card," Will interjected, voice hoarse. "Wild night."

"I can see that," the woman's eyes lingered on Will's bandaged throat.

"Hence why we need to get back home," EJ smiled and clapped Will on the back.

"Right," the woman muttered as typed at her computer. A few moments later, she handed EJ two tickets. "I hope you and your husband have a safe flight."

"We are not-," Will's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"We will, thank you," EJ said, grabbing Will's arm and dragging him away. He made sure they were close together at all times. "We're both wearing wedding rings and they think we share the same last name. It's not a large leap."

"It's weird," Will insisted. "We're not using that as a cover, are we?"

"Of course not, William," EJ said with a long-suffering sigh.

"Oh, good," Will nodded. "So, father and son?"

"Yes," EJ agreed. "It's easiest."

"Only," Will stated the obvious. Stated what gave them away to Roberto. "We look and sound nothing alike."

"Fine," EJ made up at the top of his head. "I had a summer romance with an American. She got pregnant. Eighteen years later, we met."

"That's pretty good," Will acknowledged. "And how do we explain this?" Will gestured to his throat.

"The truth," EJ offered. "Someone tried to strangle you. I came as fast as I could to take you home."

"Right," Will nodded again. "Good, okay."

"Don't act nervous," EJ ordered. "Act natural."

"What if they stop us at security or customs?" Will mumbled.

"Remain calm," EJ said. "We didn't do anything wrong. You have to believe that for this to work. Okay?"

Will flashed EJ a small smile. He could do this. He could.

* * *

EJ opened a door to a cab for Will before sliding in behind him.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked as he pulled away from London Heathrow Airport.

EJ thought for a moment. "Kensington."

"Traffic is awful now," the woman said as she drove.

"It doesn't matter," EJ said.

Will, drowsy from traveling for a long time, leaned against EJ. He'd have time to act like a tourist later.

"Kensington?" Will mumbled. "Why there?"

"You'll see," EJ promised.

* * *

"Here's your apartment, sir," a bellhop for their hotel said as he opened the door to EJ and Will's suite.

Will walked into the extravagant room with wide eyes. He'd been in several mansions over the years, even lived in a few of them. Nothing was as ornate and grand as this.

"Thank you," EJ told the boy, handing him a few bills. "What do you think?" EJ asked as he watched Will's reaction.

"This is insane," Will wasn't sure he should even touch the furniture, afraid he'd ruin it.

"Well," EJ shrugged. "We needed a place to stay and I wanted the opposite of that hell hole. Besides," EJ directed Will toward the balcony. "I had an ulterior motive."

"What?" Will wondered.

EJ unlocked the balcony and helped Will step across. Mindful of Will's fear of heights, EJ said, "See that garden?"

Will looked down at an expansive green space that seemed to go on forever.

"That's a garden?" Will questioned in disbelief, holding onto the rails in a tight grip.

EJ chuckled. "A garden for Kensington Palace, where William and Kate live."

"It's beautiful," Will said. "But why did you pick this place?"

"Well," EJ revealed. "I knew you'd have a special connection to Kensington Gardens."

It took Will a few minutes, memory still fuzzy at times.

"Peter Pan?" Will smiled. "This is where the first book was set."

"There's a statue," EJ smiled too. "We can go see it soon."

"I'd like that," Will closed his eyes, enjoying the night air.

* * *

"Well, it's crude but efficient," a stern, middle-aged doctor told EJ as he looked at his stitches the next day. "I'll replace them with the dissolvable kind. Scarring is imminent, I'm afraid. And it looks like the beginning stages of infection. I'll get you antibiotics to clear that up. You, though," the man turned to face Will. He gestured to Will's throat. "That will take much longer to heal."

Will nodded. He knew that.

"I don't know any self-respecting doctor that would do this to his patient," the man tsk-ed as he examined Will's throat. "But I'll fix it. Don't worry."

EJ waited in the man's office as a nurse took Will away for proper testing. The kind of testing Dr. Otero never offered.

"So," the doctor asked as he re-stitched EJ's gunshot wound. "How does one get a wound like this?"

"I told you," EJ kept his eyes on the door. Uneasy that Will was gone. "My son went on a backpacking trip when things went wrong."

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "Gunshots and strangulation, I can see that. Curious, though," the man continued. "It doesn't look like your wounds happened at the same time at all."

"Curious, indeed," EJ mumbled.

* * *

Will and EJ returned to the hotel after the doctor's visit. They walked enjoying the sunshine and freedom. But they weren't sure how to adjust to the crowds or too many people. EJ, in particular, stayed close to Will. Both to ensure Will was nearby and because he wasn't used to so many people. For over a year, EJ was only around a handful of individuals. Crowds of this size intimidated him.

Once inside their apartment, EJ requested room service send up a proper afternoon tea. Before he could hang up, Will sent in a request as well, a laptop.

"You're ruining tea time," EJ complained as Will set up the new laptop.

"I can only eat so much," Will grumbled. "The doctor said it would take weeks for my stomach to go back to a normal size."

"Eat your scone and shut up," EJ ordered.

Will took a sip of his tea and a bite just to make EJ happy.

Once the laptop finished setting up, Will asked, "What should I look for first?"

"My father," EJ offered. "See if we can find out if he knows about the house in Salerno."

Will typed Stefano DiMera into a search engine. He clicked on the first link, a video on YouTube.

"It's that annoying news anchor," EJ frowned. "That idiot on the Salem News. What is this?"

"Shh," Will urged. "Listen."

"I repeat," a female news anchor stated in the video. "Salem business mogul and international terrorist, Stefano DiMera, found murdered. The police are not providing details yet."

"EJ," Will whispered, placing his hand on EJ's knee.

EJ blinked several times, swallowing.

Will and EJ stared at the laptop screen. Will worked as hard as he could to hack into the Salem Police Department's database. Desperate to find information about Stefano. They read through the police reports. They read through all the files.

"This is ridiculous," Will shook his head. "Stefano wouldn't die this way. He wouldn't."

EJ said nothing. He hadn't said anything since the video.

"I think someone tampered with these files," Will said. "This doesn't make sense."

Will sighed and pushed the laptop away from him.

"What are we going to do? Do you think he's alive already? That the pills worked on him?" Will asked. "EJ?"

"I don't know," EJ stood up and stormed towards his room. "I don't want to think about this, now. I'm going to bed."

Will watched as EJ rushed into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Will chewed on his lower lip. EJ never closed the door to his room, never. It took Will so long to convince EJ he needed to sleep in his own room in his own bed instead of guarding Will night and day.

Now, EJ's confusion over his father's death surpassed his terror for Will's safety.

Knowing EJ needed time alone, Will turned back to the laptop. He typed in the name Arianna Grace Horton and waited.

He searched through everything as fast as he could, drinking it all in. Every mention of his daughter, every picture he could find.

"She looks happy," Will realized, eyes watering.

One link led to another and Will found several photos of Gabi modeling. Will snarled when he saw pictures of Gabi and Paul. It figured. Paul replaced Will in Sonny's heart. Why wouldn't he take everyone else from Will too?

* * *

A few hours later, EJ walked out of his bedroom. He sat next to Will on the sofa without saying anything.

Will didn't comment. He didn't need to. EJ was due for some privacy or a little freakout.

"I've done some research," Will told EJ. "About Salem."

"And?" EJ rubbed his forehead.

"Well, it's a dump," Will replied. "I don't know what happened to that town. I can't recognize it. Or the people that live there. But there's this," Will showed EJ a picture he found of Ari.

"Looks just like you," EJ smiled. "She's beautiful."

"I found this too," Will switched to a new tab. "Look."

EJ held his breath as he saw a picture of his children. School photos of their private school in California.

"I did some checking and they're doing well," Will said. "Top marks and Johnny's on the soccer team. Allie and Sydney are taking ballet lessons."

EJ smiled at that.

"Look," Will let EJ scroll through everything Will saved.

EJ breathed in everything Will showed him. Soaked it in, trying to memorize the changes to his children's faces.

Once EJ finished, the two sat in silence.

"Johnny and Allie are going to be ten soon," EJ said with a soft chuckle. "Ten and they haven't seen me in almost two years. Sydney is seven."

EJ rubbed one hand across his face.

Samantha," EJ's voice faltered. "She, uh, she had everything under control until I sent her that letter. She was responsible, loving. I came back into her life, on the other side of the world and through a letter, and I ruined everything."

EJ told Will all about the letter he sent to his mother. How he let her know he was alive and pointed fingers at his father.

"I almost ruined my children's lives so many times," EJ sighed. "I kidnapped them. Pitted them against their mother. Placed them in dangerous situations for my own gain. And I ruined the last few months we had together as a family. I had everything I ever wanted and I ruined it."

Will could relate. That's what he did, wasn't it? He had Sonny, he had Ari, and he slept with Paul anyway. He had it all and it wasn't enough.

EJ looked at Will again. He could see the understanding flash across his face.

"You told me once, a long time ago," EJ told Will. "That I couldn't understand you. That I couldn't relate to you. That, as a kid, I was tall and handsome and popular. That we weren't the same. But that wasn't true. Tall? Yes, I've always been tall. Handsome? No, that took a lot longer to happen. I was thin and gangly and my name's Elvis."

Will stared at EJ. He had never heard EJ open up this way.

"Did you think I wasn't teased?" EJ shook his head, almost speaking to himself rather than to Will. "Normal childhood? Ha! You've met my mother. She's anything but normal. And finding out about my father, my real father? The DiMera legacy? The hordes of dead children my father's left in his wake? Living up to what my father wanted? Turning into his perfect son, his heir? Ingrained with the belief that being a DiMera meant I'm entitled to everything. That it was my right. That I could do or say anything. So desperate for love and approval I did whatever he wanted. For years and years, almost half my life I wasted on that man and-,"

EJ closed his eyes.

"But here I am. I was in that prison longer than you. All those years I listened to my father, believing in him. Lying and manipulating and killing my way through life. And for what? To get gunned down in public? For no one to find my murderer? For no one to miss me? To leave behind a legacy of pain and disgust to everyone in that stupid town I shouldn't even care about? To spend my last month's cheating on my Samantha? The only woman who could ever understand me. To hurt and terrorize the only woman that would ever love me?"

Will bowed his head when EJ mentioned Sami. Will and EJ didn't discuss Sami often as the two had too many unresolved issues surrounding her.

"Because I felt bored? Because I wanted attention and Samantha was too occupied? Because I wanted to?" EJ ranted, tears in his eyes. "Because I'm EJ fucking DiMera who can do anything he wants and damn the consequences?

"No," EJ shook his head. "No, I understand you, William. In ways you never even considered. I always have."

Will was beginning to see that. In all the years Will knew EJ, he never even thought about the things EJ said. He didn't know about EJ's childhood. Didn't know much about EJ at all when it came down to it. Will never knew that all EJ wanted out of life was approval and love.

Isn't that what Will wanted too? All his life Will fought for love and attention, approval. It didn't matter how Will got it either, he just wanted it. Wanted it from anyone who would offer it.

Will always considered himself to be a lost boy, like in Peter Pan. Lost and adrift, clinging to anyone that would have him. Doing anything and everything for someone to say he mattered. Pushing and pushing to challenge them, wanting them to hold on no matter what.

"Maybe we're both lost," Will whispered under his breath.

* * *

Will walked into his new bedroom. Spotting the duffle bag from their prison, Will threw it on his bed. He began unpacking. There wasn't much inside just the paperwork EJ stole and a few bottles of water now. Will just wanted to distract himself. Anything to keep busy, keep his mind off daughter and Sonny and Salem.

Stuffed in the side of one of the bags, Will found a bullet. The bullet, the one wedged in EJ's shoulder, the one Will sucked out.

Remembering the taste of blood, the nausea rolling over him, Will picked up the bullet. It was strange to think that something so small could cause so much pain.

Will thought about everything they went through to get to the lavish apartment in the cushy hotel. Prisons and bullets, the sound of bone crushing and gunshots, and blood gushing down Will's arm.

 _So much, too much,_ Will held the bullet in front of his eyes. _All that to get here, to this moment._

Will held the bullet in his hand, squeezing it tight. Without another thought, Will put the bullet in his pocket and continued unpacking.

As he organized the paperwork into a neat pile, Will realized something.

 _Stefano died in January,_ Will thought. _And that's when Otero changed my medicine._

Riffling through the papers, Will searched for a date.

 _Oh god._

"EJ!" Will yelled. "EJ!"

"What?" EJ burst into the room, eyes wide. He turned in several circles looking for whatever threat might have been there.

"Look!" Will pointed at the paperwork. "Look at the date!"

EJ, annoyed Will frightened him, ripped the papers away. He looked where Will pointed and frowned. "January 14th? What about it?"

"Stefano died on January 11th," Will said. "This means when he tried to infect me and changed my drugs, the doctor was running his own agenda. It wasn't your father's plan."

"Then what was?" EJ tossed the paperwork aside.

Will and EJ settled in front of the laptop and the paperwork. They looked up each drug listed on the papers. They tried to find any information they could on Dr. Otero and his connection to Stefano.

From their research, they learned Dr. Lorenzo Otero was born in Sardinia in 1959. Despite his meager upbringing, he put himself through medical school. As far as they could tell, Otero always had dealings with the local mafia. Roberto's estimations proved correct. While Otero was valuable, he was never given more than necessary. His rap sheet included several charges involving illegal experimental drugs.

"Well," EJ rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I suppose that explains that."

"So, he wanted to use us to infiltrate Salem?" Will crinkled his nose. "That doesn't make sense."

"It might," EJ decided. "My father's power, his privilege is up for grabs. Before he, um," EJ glanced at Will, "Before he died, he said something about refining my father's plans."

"But why use us, what could we do?" Will asked.

"I am my father's son," EJ pointed out. "You saw Roberto's reaction to me. I've made a name for myself around the world. If Otero controlled me, both of us, he could do a lot of damage."

"What about money?" Will wondered. "I mean, if you're alive, would you get something from Stefano's will?"

"Perhaps," EJ nodded. "Depends on the language used. We all know Chad has no interest in the more, ah, illegal aspects of the family business. I doubt it would take much for me to maneuver my way back."

"But why infect me?" Will didn't understand. "I mean, yes, he would have found a way to condition me or completely take control. What does that have to do with you, though?"

EJ gave Will an exasperated look. "You aren't that thick. You know what that would have done."

Will tilted his head, lost.

"For God's sake, William," EJ rolled his eyes. "If Otero had taken you, I would have done anything he wanted until I got you back. The real you, not whatever mindless clone he turned you into. I would have done whatever he wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

"Oh," Will pressed his lips together.

Will knew this experience brought him and EJ closer. He knew part of it was because of his mother. Because of EJ's love and guilt, he would protect Will. Now, Will knew that he meant much more to EJ then he did before.

"Me too," Will said. "I mean, I would do that too, for you."

"Yes, well," EJ smiled, looking pleased. "You did remove a bullet for me with your mouth."

"I wouldn't do that for just anyone," Will agreed. He took a drink of water and put a cough drop in his mouth.

"I would hope not," EJ decided. "Now, either Otero did all that for his own gain or because he was hoping to please some higher ups here."

"Your friend, Roberto, he knew him," Will recalled. "And he knew Stefano was dead. Or maybe dead."

"Right," EJ licked his lips. "Everyone must know Roberto's dead now. If anyone makes the connection between what he did for us right before he died we'll have trouble."

"How would they know?" Will questioned. "Roberto made the paperwork himself. Would he have left proof of what he did behind?"

"I don't think so," EJ sighed. "But I don't know. It's more of who he could have called before he gave us the papers that concern me."

"Roberto knew about my mom," Will realized.

Will and EJ stayed quiet for a few moments.

"We'll keep a low profile," EJ said. "Keep our heads down until we figure out what to do."

"If your father is alive," Will figured. "He's gonna find us."

"No, he won't," EJ promised.

"He will," Will bit his lower lip. "And whatever he planned, he's gonna finish this."

"I'm not gonna let that happen," EJ guaranteed.

"What did he want anyway? What could I have done? I didn't mean anything to him," Will rambled, voice hurting.

EJ had an idea.

"Why did my father give you those pills in the first place?" EJ asked. "What did he tell you? Tell me everything."

"I saw him give them to the twins," it took Will a few moments to remember, mind still a bit blurry. "I asked what they were and he told me. He said I should take them too because I was their family. Johnny and Sydney's family that is."

It was what EJ suspected. Between Will's connection with Samantha and now this revelation, EJ knew. He knew why his father sent those specific DVDs and how often. Why Otero knew to infect Will and send him away. EJ knew everything.

"Damn it," EJ ran a hand through his too long hair.

"What?" Will looked at EJ when he started pacing. "What is it?"

"My father has a warped perception of family," EJ revealed. "He needed a way to control me. To subdue your mother, have a hold over your family. He was always interested in you even when you were in high school. Your significance is greater than you give yourself credit, William."

Will didn't know what to think.

"Those videos he showed us," EJ continued. "They weren't for my benefit. They were for yours. Watching everyone move on, questioning your significance, it was for you. To manipulate you."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"My father made his reputation because he's good," EJ said. "He knows people. He can look at a person and see their weaknesses. Knows where to hit them hardest and you have always been easy to read."

"What would he have done, then?" Will stood up as well.

"When you were at your weakest, when he broke whatever remained of your spirit, that's when he would make his move," EJ sighed. "But he knows my weaknesses too. He always has. Whatever he would have done to you, I'd have followed."

"So," Will put his hands inside his pockets. He fingered the bullet he shoved in there earlier. "We have to deal with your father, if he's alive. And anyone that Roberto might have told. And the Italian authorities if they figure out who ki-killed those men."

"Yes," EJ answered.

"If anyone in Italy knows we're alive," Will figured. "They'd look for us back home."

"Yes," EJ said again.

"They know who we are. They know our family," Will listed. "They-they'd hurt them, wouldn't they?"

"If they had to," EJ confirmed, choking up.

Will buried his face in his hands.

"You get it, don't you?" EJ asked with tears in his eyes. "They'll be better off. Sydney and Johnny, Allie and Ari, they'll be safe."

Will nodded, averting his eyes.

"It's too big of a risk," EJ said, blinking away tears. "Think of what could happen to them, to our children."

"I miss Ari so much," Will whispered, lips trembling. "I think about her almost every minute of every day."

"I know," EJ acknowledged. "But you have to think about her safety. All of their safety."

"What if your father does something anyway? Or those other people?" Will asked as tears welled in his eyes. "What if they do it as a warning or to hurt us?"

"They might. If Roberto told anyone," EJ knew. "We don't know anything right now. We'll have to find a way to get ahead of the situation."

"Do you think Ari's happy?" Will asked as his voice broke. "If I showed up in Salem, I'd screw everything up. I always screw everything up. I'd screw her up. She doesn't miss me."

"You don't know that," EJ argued.

"I do," Will licked his lips. "Gabi won't-I bet she won't tell her about me. It'll be like I never existed at all."

Will recalled the picture of Gabi and Paul on a runway and closed his eyes.

"Everyone's happier," Will repeated. He knew. He knew it. From the DVDs he saw weeks ago to the pictures and news now. "Everyone's happier."

Will twisted his wedding ring around his finger.

"EJ, we're not going back to Salem, are we?" Will asked, biting his lower lip.

"No, William," EJ grabbed his hand and squeezed. "We're not."

* * *

Author's note:

1000% not medically accurate.

Please let me know what you thought! Thank you for reading.

A timeline for anyone that's curious:

-EJ arrives at prison October 17, 2014.

-Will arrives at prison October 13, 2015.

-Will wakes up December 1, 2015.

-Trach comes out January 11, 2016.

-Will's new IV January 14, 2016.

-Escape March 3, 2016.

-Arrive in London March 7, 2016.


	5. Chapter 5

" **Dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. You can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it."**

Will tossed and turned in his bed. Sweat beading along his brow, small whimpers dragged out of his throat.

"Mmm," Will's eyes flickered back and forth beneath his lids. "No."

"No!" Will opened his eyes, panting. He sat up in bed, holding his head in his hands. "No," Will whispered again.

Every night since Dr. Otero's drugs left his system, Will had nightmares. Terrible dreams of blood and gunshots. The feel of a hunting knife in his hand and the sound of bones crunching. Mind drifting, throat aching, and walls closing in on him.

Every night, over and over.

Will pressed the palm of his hands into his eyes and grit his teeth.

 _You're fine. You're fine. You did what you had to do. We both did._

With a deep inhale and exhale, Will crawled out of bed. It was still early but he knew he wasn't getting any more sleep tonight.

Whenever Will woke too early, he did what he always did here. He unlocked the door to the balcony and sat down in the brisk night air with his laptop.

The openness of the night, the sounds of a few lingering cars, soothed Will. It was as far as he could get from his months of confinement. He didn't even care that he couldn't see many stars. Looking across the street at the garden highlighted by streetlamps was enough.

What helped Will recover best, what helped ground him were the pictures he saved on his laptop. Pictures of Ari and his siblings he found through lax Facebook settings.

Seeing Ari's angelic face, a face that had grown so much since the last time Will saw her, eased his suffering. At times it hurt, knowing his daughter was growing up without him. But Will understood the situation. It was safer to stay away from Ari. He'd never forgive himself if he hurt her because of his selfish wants.

For now, pictures would due.

"Another nightmare?" EJ asked, stepping out onto the balcony. He sat next to Will, smiling at the pictures on the laptop screen.

"I wish they'd go away," Will mumbled. He shoved his hand in the pockets of his pajama bottoms to touch the bullet he kept on his person at all times.

"You should talk to a professional about this but that can't happen," EJ said. He leaned further back in his seat and sighed. "But, in my opinion, the nightmares will disappear when you stop feeling guilty."

"I can't help it," Will replied. "I just, when I shot you I wasn't all there. I was drunk and angry and if I had killed you, I'm sure I would feel this way too. But with him?" Will still couldn't use Dr. Otero's name. "I killed him. Shoved a blade in his stomach and left him there."

"You didn't have a choice," EJ argued. They'd had this discussion so many times already. EJ wished he could just force Will to understand. "It was life or death."

"Was it?" Will shook his head. "He didn't want to kill us. He wanted to use us. There might have been another way."

"If that man would have finished what he started," EJ stated. "You wouldn't recognize that face," EJ pointed to the picture of Ari on the laptop. "You would have done anything he told you. Hurt countless of people, yourself included. You didn't have a choice."

Will bit his lip. He knew that EJ was right. He did. It was getting his conscience to agree.

Taking a new direction, EJ asked, "Do you blame me?"

"What?" Will's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"I killed Antonio. I killed Luca. I killed those men in the forest. I killed Roberto. Do you think I'm some sort of monster?" EJ listed in a firm tone.

"I-no," Will said. "No, of course not."

"Sometimes, it's either you or them. Maybe things could have been different if I left all them alone," EJ shrugged. "But we're here now. We're free."

"Are we?" Will asked, looking back to Ari's face. "We can't go home. You look over your shoulder everywhere we go. You won't let me go out in public alone. Are we free? Because it still feels like they've taken everything from us."

"Not everything," EJ responded. He patted Will's knee and stood up. "Not everything. I'll order breakfast. You stay out here and clear your head."

"Thanks," Will whispered.

EJ and Will had been in London for almost two months now. They both were well on the road to recovery. Their doctor made frequent house calls to monitor their improvement. The two let the man think it was his expert treatment that produced their accelerated healing. Will and EJ knew better.

Every night Will and EJ each took a dose of the pink peppermint-flavored vitamins. They considered increasing the dosage but worried about side effects. They didn't even know what was in the pills or how it could affect them long term. Or even why the drugs stopped working when Will wasn't taking them.

Because of that, EJ contacted an old professor at his Alma Matter, Oxford University. He sent the professor several pills, a swab from the bullet, and the paperwork he stole from Dr. Otero. The Department of Pharmacology was working out just what the pills were and how they worked. Until then, EJ and Will did their best not to worry.

EJ's shoulder healed within a few weeks with only a small amount of scarring. He followed a strict physical therapy plan laid out by his doctor. Although he didn't think it necessary. He had full movement in his shoulder and felt better than he had since his death.

Will's throat took a while longer to improve. The infection spread fast and into Will's vocal chords but the pink pills curtailed that. Will could swallow, eat, and talk with ease. There was some lasting damage that even the pills couldn't fix, though. Will's voice was much raspier now than ever before. It always sounded like he had a cold. Also, Will knew whenever he got the bandages off, there would be scarring.

Recovering from their ordeal was easy within their suite. EJ and Will enjoyed their apartment in the Milestone Hotel. The space was wide with lavish, ornate furniture. The bedrooms and bathrooms were gigantic compared to their former lodgings. The amenities meant they never had to leave the safety of the hotel unless they chose to.

EJ accessed all his hidden bank accounts. They paid for everything they bought in cash so they wouldn't leave a paper trail. EJ took a good portion of the money and invested it. He knew the money they already had would last years but not forever. They'd have to figure out a way to make money long-term.

Will, not wanting to feel useless, spent most of his time researching. He used several different laptops and devices. Rerouting their IP address and taking various measures to keep their location a secret.

Will learned that over the past decade Italian authorities cracked down on organized crime. Will located a list of suspected mafia members and heads. The list made it easier for EJ to identify who Roberto might have called before his death.

With the increased pressure from local authorities, EJ hoped they were safe at least for a while. It wasn't like anyone knew where they were right now anyway.

During their time recovering, Will regained most of his strength. He wasn't as muscular as he once was but he was back to a healthy weight. As Will's throat healed and strength returned so did his memory.

Later that day, EJ and Will walked out of the hotel gym and toward an elevator.

"Do you remember that time when I was in high school," Will asked EJ, "When you tried to get me to work out with you? Some sort of weird bonding thing."

"And you dropped a dumbbell on my foot?" EJ glanced at Will with a blank face. "Yes, yes I do."

Will snickered.

"Your memory has improved," EJ noted, approval lacing his tone. "What was it like? When you were taking the drugs?"

EJ knew what it was like for him. Everything blurred together. Days, weeks, names and faces, it was all one big mess.

"Weird," Will said. "Like everywhere I went, I had to swim through a wave of fog. When you'd ask me a question, I could see who you were talking about in my mind but I couldn't think of their names. I couldn't think of how I knew them. It was all fading away."

EJ nodded. He understood that well.

They walked out of the elevator and headed to their room.

"And now?" EJ unlocked their door.

"Better," Will explained. "But some things still take a while to process."

"As long as things are becoming clearer," EJ ushered Will inside. "That's all that matters."

"Mmm hmm," Will agreed. He licked his lips, throwing himself into a plush armchair.

Will lifted his left hand and twirled his wedding ring forward and back. It was looser than when he got married due to losing so much weight.

Will didn't know if he should take the ring off or not. Was he even married anymore if everyone thought him dead? It was rather obvious Sonny moved beyond Will's death.

 _He made plans on my grave_ , Will recalled, eyes closed. _Did he ever care about me at all?_

"What do you want for lunch?" EJ interrupted Will's thoughts, picking up a room phone.

"Sandwich and a smoothie," Will answered. "Can you ask if they can send up something else too?"

"Like what?" EJ wondered.

"I want a silver chain and a drill," Will said. "As soon as they can get them."

* * *

"Stop fiddling with that," EJ ordered as they sat side-by-side on the sofa. They waited for their doctor to arrive. "Why did you have to include that?"

"I like it," Will shrugged. He held a simple silver chain wrapped around his neck. The necklace contained Will's wedding ring as well as the bullet he took out of EJ's shoulder.

"It's odd," EJ insisted, crossing his arms.

 _Knock Knock_

EJ stood up, looked through the peephole at the door, and called out, "Who is it?"

"Dr. Smith," their doctor replied. "House call."

EJ opened the door and ushered the man inside.

"Now," Dr. Smith rubbed his hands together, "Where's my patient?"

Will, less than enthusiastic, sighed as he pushed up out of his seat.

EJ paced back and forth as Will sat on top of the dining room table, Dr. Smith examining him.

"Well," Dr. Smith said after he finished. "Everything looks fine. The hole's cleared up quite well. There's no sign of infection. You won't even need the dressing any longer."

"Let's see it, then," EJ suggested. He no longer took a doctor's word as proof. He made that mistake before.

EJ crouched down in front of Will, still towering above even with Will sitting on the table. He manhandled Will's head back and forth to get a good look at his throat.

The skin of Will's neck was pale but healed. The only reminder of the once grotesque infection was a thick circular scar.

"It's still a touch swollen," the doctor explained. "That'll go down with time. If you preferred, you can get a few surgical procedures to reduce the scarring. But it's up to you. Actually, I'm quite surprised it healed this well so fast."

Will and EJ said nothing. They knew the reason for that.

Will hopped off the table and moved to the mirror hanging near the table. He rubbed his fingertips over the scar.

"It looks so much better," EJ sighed in relief. "Whatever surgery you want," EJ clapped his hand on Will's shoulder. "I'll arrange."

"Not now," Will said, enthralled with the scar. "I might change my mind later."

"Thank you, Doctor," EJ stuck out his hand to shake the man's hand. "I appreciate your help."

"That's what I'm here for," the man smiled. "It was my pleasure."

"Well," EJ chuckled, "With your bill for house calls, I know why."

EJ escorted the man out the door before calling Will over to the sofa.

"I think it's time we discuss our options," EJ told Will. "We're both healed up. We should figure out what to do next."

"Yeah," Will nodded, holding onto the bullet from his necklace tight.

"First thing we need to do is finalize our new identities," EJ decided. "EJ Wells is the name I used here growing up. I think it might hold up to scrutiny."

"Are you sure? What if someone looks for that name and your face comes up?" Will asked. "Everyone in Salem knows that name."

"They also think I'm dead. Wells is a rather common last name," EJ waved his hand. "If anyone happened upon the name, they'd think it a coincidence."

"Would they?" Will challenged.

"No one is going to suspect that I'll use a former alias," EJ offered. "It's too easy, too simple. Everyone, like you, will dismiss the idea."

Will could see the appeal.

EJ said, "I think keeping our first names is best. We're less likely to make mistakes that way."

"Well," Will agreed, "We both use our nicknames, not our first names. Is there any other names that could use Will as a nickname?"

"Wilhelm," EJ shrugged. "Doesn't suit you, though."

"If someone tracks us down," Will pointed out. "I'd rather use a name they won't suspect. Besides, you're the only one that calls me William anyway."

"Alright, Wilhelm," EJ said before frowning in distaste. "It just doesn't flow the way William does."

"Well, what about you," Will adjusted his necklace. "I don't think I can get used to you as anything but EJ."

"Picking names with an E or a J is easy," EJ insisted. "Edwin, Edward, Eric, James, Joseph, Jeremy. In fact," EJ sat up straighter and said in a haughty tone, "I prefer Edward James. Sounds dignified, noble."

"But I like your name," Will pouted. "I like that you used to live in a suit and a tie and talk with that accent. But deep down, everyone knew you were Elvis."

"That makes one of us," EJ muttered.

"Oh my God," Will gasped. He moved to his knees on the sofa and smacked EJ's arm in excitement. "I thought of the best name for you ever!"

"What?" EJ narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

"EJ," Will licked his lips, trying to contain himself. "Using your initials, your new name should be…"

"Don't keep me in suspense," EJ droned.

"Elton John!" Will spat out.

As soon as Will saw EJ's face, his reaction, he burst into laughter. Head thrown back, hands holding his stomach, Will laughed until tears leaked down his face.

EJ smiled, amused by Will's reaction. Seeing how happy the name made Will, hearing Will laugh for the first time in months, EJ sighed. He somehow knew Elton John would stick.

"Yes, alright," EJ cleared his throat as Will's chuckles died down. "It's not that funny."

"Sure it is, Elton," Will grinned, giggling until his stomach hurt.

"Shut it, Wilhelm," EJ reached out and punched Will's arm, hard.

"Ow," Will rubbed his arm but continued to laugh. "Child abuse."

"Maybe if someone smacked you as a child you wouldn't be this annoying now," EJ rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with a huff.

"Rude," Will said, wiping under his eyes at his leaking tears.

"Are you done now?" EJ asked, trying not to smile. It was nice to see Will happy and carefree at least for a few minutes.

"Yes," Will promised, licking his lips. "I'm good."

"Now," EJ cleared his throat, "What do you think we should do?"

"What do you mean?" Will, busy fiddling with his necklace, looked up at EJ with wide eyes.

"Should we stay here," EJ listed. "Should we leave? Find somewhere else to live? Are we going to stay in this apartment and this hotel forever?"

"It's a nice apartment," Will mumbled, rubbing one palm of his hand on the sofa cushion. "I like it."

"As do I," EJ agreed. "But what do you want to do? We can't just wake up every day and do nothing. Can't sit around and watch television or read books for the rest of our lives. We'd go crazy."

Will hadn't considered that. For so long, he concentrated on getting better and nothing else. Now that he was better, Will didn't know what to do.

"Um," Will played with his necklace again, a nervous tick he picked up. "I haven't thought about it much."

EJ nodded. He hadn't either.

"I want to stay here," Will revealed. "As long as we can. It's nice and I like it."

"Of course," EJ said. "As long as we can."

"What else do we need to decide?" Will wondered.

"Nothing for now," EJ said, knowing they needed a break. "Why don't we go outside? We can take our afternoon tea to the garden, visit your statue again."

* * *

Will spread out a blanket across the grass in front of the Peter Pan statue in Kensington Gardens. EJ unpacked the basket the hotel packed for them. He laid out their crustless mini-sandwiches and sweets. After, he poured them a cup of tea out of a thermos.

Will loved spending time in front of the statue. He loved all of the garden and neighboring Hyde Park as well. There was just something about the statue that called to him.

As usual, EJ was never far behind.

In fact, EJ refused to let Will go out in public by himself. He didn't speak about it often to Will but Will knew EJ was terrified. Terrified that someone would snatch Will when EJ wasn't there.

While both did better in crowds now, it made for a difficult time when EJ wouldn't leave Will's side. Will understood and even appreciated it at times. It often got annoying, though. Inside the apartment, Will had free range. Outside their door, though, Will was never alone.

"Here," EJ handed Will a cup of hot tea.

"Thanks," Will blew on the drink before taking a long pull. Over the course of his recovery, Will learned to appreciate tea. He hadn't had coffee in ages. Will didn't know if that was because of his throat or because of the memories.

Will associated coffee with Sonny. The smell of it, the taste was forever linked to Sonny. To Sonny and Common Grounds and acceptance. Feeling so happy he couldn't stop smiling even while kissing. Warm fingers intertwined under tables, butterflies thudding in his chest.

All the things Will no longer had.

For the most part, Will tried not to think about his husband. Sonny was the only family member Will didn't check up on. He didn't want to know what Sonny was doing. It hurt too much. Sometimes, though, it was impossible not to think of Sonny and what could have been.

"We missed so much," Will mused as he watched a family of four take pictures with the statue. "Holidays, birthdays, anniversaries, so much."

"Yes," EJ agreed. He recognized the melancholy tone in Will's voice. He knew he had to distract Will, get him to think of something else. "I always liked Thanksgiving. No presents, no expectations. Just pure unadulterated American gluttony."

"I loved Halloween as a kid. The past few years, I always looked forward to New Year's," Will said as he fiddled with his wedding ring on his necklace. "Or I did."

"What's so special about New Year's?" EJ wondered.

"It was important," Will held out his necklace to look at his ring. "Every year Sonny makes a resolution. Has this old tin he puts it in. He writes it out and looks a year later to see if it came true. I wonder what this year's was. If it had to do with Paul."

"Will," EJ sighed.

"That was one of our things. That he had a resolution about getting me to fall in love with him. A few months after we met, before I even realized I was gay, Sonny wrote it," Will said. "Only I know now Sonny was still in love with Paul then. He wanted me to love him when he held someone else in his heart. Does that mean he was using me to get over Paul? Or did he want me for me?"

"Don't do that," EJ requested. "Don't question everything. Don't deprive yourself of those memories."

"It's easier," Will revealed. "I'd rather believe he never loved me the way I thought then think I had everything and ruined it."

"We both lost everything," EJ replied. "I know what you're feeling."

"At least Mom forgave you before you died. At least she was with you when it happened," Will shook his head. "I died believing everything was my fault, all alone, and unloved."

"You're not alone now or unloved," EJ offered. "Whatever that's worth."

Will paused, looking back at the statue. He didn't need to complain over and over to EJ. Not when EJ was suffering just as much, if not more, than Will.

"More than it would a few years ago," Will admitted with a soft smile.

EJ snorted and shook his head. "I always regretted our distance. The mess we made of things."

"We were friends for a while," Will remembered. "When I was your intern and when you helped with Nick."

"Ever since the moment we met," EJ said. "We've had our differences."

"That's one way of putting it," Will remarked.

"I've done terrible things to your mother, to your family," EJ admitted. "And I know that the past few months don't make up for that. I'd just like to think you trust me now."

"You're the only person I do trust," Will offered. "Just so you know, you aren't the only one that's done terrible things. I've hurt you too."

EJ watched Will, waiting to see where he was going.

"Not just shooting you either," Will knew. "Undermining you when I was your intern. Not trusting you when Stefano blackmailed me. Using you to get the things I wanted. Writing that article. I made everything worse for you. It just, that wasn't my intention. It all turned around so wrong."

"It wasn't your fault," EJ said. "The article, at least. I made my choices. You only highlighted them."

"I'm sorry," Will promised. "I regret hurting you and Mom so much. If I could change things, I would."

"Thank you," EJ nodded. "If it makes you feel better, I forgive you. Although, I'm the one that should apologize. I hurt Samantha over and over. You stood next to me at my wedding and I was carrying on with your cousin. And I didn't care."

"I won't pretend I'm happy about it," Will shrugged. "But I'm not in any position to lecture you on cheating."

"If only the rest of Salem thought the same way," EJ nudged Will.

"My last few months there would have been easier," Will rolled his eyes. "Adrienne cheated with my dad, of all people, and everyone absolved her of her sins right away. Hell," Will crossed his arms. "I felt guilted into helping Abigail in her revolving door of baby daddies. Then I died, in her apartment, by her fiancé, and she didn't even name her kid after me. What a bitch."

EJ, amused, said, "Are you more upset you helped her or that no one named a baby after you?"

"My former best friend had a baby with my cousin and I didn't even get a middle name," Will huffed.

"I'd say that's because of your mother," EJ said. When he had Will's attention, he added, "Think about it. Would your mother have wanted her son immortalized in a child that came out of that woman?"

"No," Will admitted. "She would have scalped Abigail, I'm sure. But I'm still pissed."

"Of course," EJ smiled.

"Did I tell you what I saw on my cousin Ciara's twitter?" Will asked EJ, shoving a sandwich in his mouth.

"I'm sure I tuned you out," EJ replied, spreading some cream across his scone.

Will glared at EJ and swallowed his food.

"Anyway," Will said, "Ciara has the hots for Chad. Every other picture is of Chad or Chad and his baby."

"This affects me how?" EJ asked.

"I'm gonna laugh my ass off when Abby's husband cheats on her with the babysitter," Will said as he took a sip of tea. "That's all."

EJ snorted, choking on his scone.

"There, there," Will smacked EJ on the back. "It's alright. We all appreciate the irony."

Will finished his cup of tea and poured himself another.

"London is so big," Will commented, looking around the garden. "It might be fun to live here."

"We'd blend in," EJ agreed. "So many sights to see, we'd never run out of things to do."

"But what would we do?" Will still didn't know.

"We'll have time to think about it," EJ said.

Will nodded. He waited a few moments before asking, "What do you think everyone's doing right now?"

EJ glanced at a watch he bought a few days ago. "School should have started already. I would bet your mother is either getting a latte or heading to a yoga studio. Maybe calling some contacts to see if there's any news on my whereabouts."

"Ari should be napping," Will said. "When she wakes up, I hope she gets to go to the park. She loves the swings. She'd love seeing this, the flowers, the statues. She'd love it."

It wasn't much. But envisioning their families' day-to-day activities helped alleviate some of their pain.

"What will we do if Mom does find you, us?" Will wondered.

"If that ever happens," EJ closed his eyes and stretched his neck out towards the sun. "I'd be the luckiest son of a bitch on Earth."

* * *

"So, what am I doing?" Will sat at the table in their apartment. In front of him was one of his many laptops.

EJ placed his hand on the back of Will's chair and leaned over him.

"You're the creative one," EJ smiled. "We need to construct our backstory. If, for any reason, someone did a background check, this is what they'd find."

"Oh," Will's mouth formed a wide circle. "Can I put anything I want?"

"Within reason," EJ said. "I already have the basics from my time here before. You, though, need a birthdate, birthplace, records for school, everything."

"Hmm," Will tapped his fingers on top of the keyboard without pushing down. "Oh, I got it."

 _Ring Ring_

As Will started typing, EJ answered the room phone.

"Hello?" EJ answered.

"Mr. Wells," a well-known voice from the front desk said, "We have a call for you from Oxford University. Would you like me to transfer him?"

"Yes, right away, please," EJ replied. He held his hand over the mouthpiece to tell Will. "It's the professor."

Will smiled and flashed EJ a thumbs-up.

EJ, rolling his eyes at Will's dorky behavior, said into the phone, "Hello, Dr. Paton, yes."

"Mr. Wells," Dr. Paton replied, "Can you come by my office today? I need to discuss my findings with you."

"Uh," EJ glanced at Will. "Yes, I'll be there in two hours."

"Good," Dr. Paton responded with a nod of his head. "Good."

EJ hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"I need to go to the university," EJ told Will.

"Okay," Will looked up from his laptop. "Do you want me to go too? Or can I finish working on this?"

EJ deliberated. On one hand, he did want their backgrounds finished as soon as possible. But, EJ hated to leave Will unattended. But the hotel had excellent security. They wouldn't let anyone but a guest or an employee near the rooms.

"I can go alone," EJ decided with a heavy swallow.

"I'll be fine," Will stopped working to look at EJ. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Don't say that," EJ begged. "Don't ever say that."

* * *

EJ parked a car he borrowed from the hotel inside a designated visitor parking space. He walked toward Dr. Paton's office in the Oxford University Department of Pharmacology.

EJ took in the sights and smells of his Alma matter. When EJ went to school, he didn't know what he wanted to study. Instead, he sat in several seminars to get a feel for each subject he found interesting. That was how EJ met Dr. William Paton.

EJ always found science and engineering interesting. He loved working with his hands, taking something apart and putting it back together. It was why he always enjoyed working on cars.

He didn't have much of an interest in pharmacology but he appreciated Dr. Paton. The two stayed in contact during EJ's time at school. He even helped EJ narrow down what he wanted to study.

EJ wanted to focus on mechanics and engineering. In the end, Stefano demanded he study law. EJ, not wanting to disappoint his father, agreed. He kept in contact with Dr. Paton, though. The man knew him as EJ Wells. EJ never used the name DiMera until he arrived in Salem.

EJ knocked on the door to Dr. Paton's office before poking his head inside.

"EJ Wells," Dr. Paton said as he rose from his seat.

Dr. Paton had the look of a stereotypical English professor. White hair and round Harry Potter-styled glasses. A tweed jacket over a sweater vest with khaki pants and a kind smile.

EJ smiled at the man. They both aged so much since their last meeting.

Dr. Paton stuck out his hand and shook EJ's with a firm grip. "I never thought I'd see you again. I heard you moved to the states after graduation."

"I lived there, yes," EJ acknowledged. "Tragedy struck and I've returned home."

"Yes," Dr. Paton nodded. "Yes, tragedy must have followed."

"Pardon?" EJ questioned, eyebrows wrinkling.

"You best come with me," Dr. Paton reached for his cane and headed towards the door. "There is much to explain."

* * *

Will's fingers flew across the laptop keyboard. Forging their background felt like writing again. Will didn't realize how much he missed it until now.

Most of EJ's life was already crafted from his actual childhood. It was just the details Will expanded. He had fun taking cues from EJ's real life.

EJ grew up in Eton, Berkshire, raised by his governess. His parents died when he was a teenager attending Eton College. After graduating, he attended Oxford University.

Between Eton and Oxford, Will wrote that EJ took a trip to Los Angeles. He had a summer romance with a local. A young, loudmouthed, opinionated blonde that stole a piece of his soul and refused to give it back. With a heavy heart, EJ left her behind in the States to attend university.

Post-graduation, EJ moved to the city he felt such a connection to all those years before. Accompanying him was his college sweetheart, Nikola.

While EJ loved Nikola, it wasn't in the same way he once loved his summer flame. A few months after moving to Los Angeles, EJ ran into Samara Brandon, his summer love.

Samara, like EJ, moved on with someone else. Samara was now engaged to a man named Ramiro and had a child, a four-year-old boy, Will.

Despite Samara's insistence, EJ knew the child had to be his. A long, drawn out custody battle began. Contentious as always, EJ and Samara wouldn't back down.

Over time, they realized passion rather than hated sparked their arguments. That each believed their summer together was precious, something beautiful. Realizing his feelings for Samara far surpassed those for Nikola, EJ broke things off.

EJ told Samara it didn't matter if Will was his son or not. Because Will was Samara's child, EJ would love him without question. Overcome with emotion, Samara revealed the truth. EJ was the father and she was too young and scared to tell him the truth.

EJ and Will got to know each other, becoming as close as a father and son ought to be. Will grew up with the love of both his parents, happy and healthy. He was ecstatic when his parents got married and had three more children, two twin girls and a baby boy.

When Will came out as a teenager he had his parents' unwavering support. When he got married as a teenager, his parents walked him down the aisle with tears in their eyes. When Will and his husband hired a surrogate, EJ gave them their first baby gift. At the birth, EJ shoved everyone out of his way so he could hold his granddaughter first.

Everything was perfect in their lives until tragedy struck. EJ rented a large cabin near Aspen for a family vacation. One day he left everyone to drive to town for supplies. On the way back he got a flat tire and there was no spare forcing him to walk back to town.

Several hours later, EJ came home to disaster.

Samara, the children, and Will's husband were all dead from carbon monoxide poisoning. Will, the lone survivor, needed an emergency tracheostomy to clear his lungs.

Unable to deal with their pain, EJ forced Will to move back with him to England.

Will had fun falsifying records and documents. He enjoyed combining writing and working on computers. Will figured EJ would find fault with his story and complain about the names but Will didn't care. Minus the deaths at the end, it was a near-perfect childhood for him. The kind he always wanted.

 _Knock Knock_

Will glanced at the time. The afternoon tea wasn't due for another hour.

"Room service," a voice called through the door.

Will, figuring EJ ordered something for him before he left, rolled his eyes. He pushed away from the table, muttering under his breath. "I can order my own food. I won't forget. God, he's so pushy."

Will glanced through a peephole in the door. Seeing a cart with food on it and a bellboy in standard uniform, Will unlocked the door.

"You know, just because my dad orders things, doesn't mean you have to send them up," Will commented as he pulled the door open.

"Don't worry," a deep voice said in a strange accent Will couldn't place. "You won't have to listen to your father for long."

Before Will could say anything, the man pulled a gun out from underneath his bellhop uniform.

"Uh," Will glanced toward the still open door, ready to make a break for it.

"I wouldn't do that," a second man said with a heavy Italian accent. He stepped into the doorway with a gun in hand and slammed the door closed. "Now, why don't we sit down and wait for your papa to come home."

Will, looking at the barrel of two guns, nodded.

* * *

EJ followed Dr. Paton down a series of hallways. Dr. Paton opened several doors with his keycard before leading EJ into a laboratory.

"This way," Dr. Paton gestured for EJ to go inside first.

EJ walked inside and frowned. There were at least twenty people standing around waiting for them.

"I don't understand," EJ said.

"When you first sent me the samples and paperwork," Dr. Paton explained. "I thought it would be a quick job. But as I delved into it, I realized what I was dealing with. These people are several of my fellow researchers and their assistants."

"You needed this many people to work out what I gave you?" EJ wasn't sure he believed that.

"I admit," Dr. Paton smiled, "I didn't need all of them. We had a few complications and moral dilemmas about how to proceed. But the results were fascinating from a scientific perspective."

"Meaning, what?" EJ narrowed his eyes, uncomfortable with so many people watching him.

"I wasn't sure if you understood the gravity of what you gave me," Dr. Paton revealed. "These products, they could change everything about pharmacology, the entire practice of medicine. The pills you gave me," Dr. Paton snapped a finger at one assistant. She rushed to hand over a standard plastic pill bottle. "These could save so many lives for a time. But in the hands of the wrong people, if the pharmaceutical companies got wind of them," Dr. Paton sighed.

"Yes," EJ nodded. He knew that.

"Then there are the long-term side effects," Dr. Paton shivered.

"What do you mean?" EJ frowned. "What could happen?"

Another researcher, a woman with thick dark hair and skin stepped towards EJ. "We did a lot of experiments and we're certain of our findings."

EJ lifted one brow and crossed his arms.

"Your first incident under the pills, fine," the woman said. "It enables your body to shut down and repair itself at a rapid rate. But," the woman shook her head. "The more it happens, the weaker you get."

"Think of it this way," Dr. Paton told EJ. He grabbed a glass beaker and smacked it against the edge of the table in front of him. He held it up in front of EJ's face. "One crack, not so bad. With a bit of glue, it might still hold liquids."

Paton hit the beaker once more against the table and held it up. The beaker had more cracks. He repeated the process until the beaker shattered, spreading across the floor.

"That's what happens with the pills," the female researcher said. "Over and over the pills are repairing your system. But with enough cracks and breaks, there won't be anything left to repair."

"How, um," EJ licked his lips. "How long do you think the pills would work then?"

The woman shook her head. "Factoring how many times someone gets sick, injured, the duration they take the pills, it's hard to say. It could be decades. It could be a few years."

"Mr. Wells," Dr. Paton grabbed EJ's arm. "I must implore you to destroy these pills. You might think they're a godsend but they're dangerous. Whoever created them didn't consider the consequences."

EJ nodded, looking down at the broken pieces of glass on the floor.

"What about the paperwork I sent you? The swab?" EJ questioned. "What was in it?"

"That was something else we've never seen before," Dr. Paton sighed. "It was almost a counterbalance to the pills. The combination of drugs keeps a person immobile. Memory loss, lowering the immune system, muscle and brain deterioration. The sample you sent was coated in it. It should have begun working on direct contact."

"Hell," EJ scrubbed a hand over his face. "Any lasting effects there?"

"Well, it isn't good," the same woman as before told EJ. "The pills and the other drugs offset each other."

"So, taking one would cancel out the other," EJ surmised.

"More or less," Dr. Paton nodded. "Again, in the wrong hands, these drugs could do an awful lot of harm."

"Yes," EJ agreed. He had a firsthand account of how wrong things could go with the drugs.

"Here," Dr. Paton handed a reusable bag with the school's logo on it to EJ. "Everything you provided. I hope you don't mind that I made copies of the paperwork. We'd like to perform additional research."

"That's fine," EJ said, taking the bag.

"Also," Dr. Paton said, "We added a sample of the drugs from the paperwork. I didn't want to keep it here."

"Thank you for your expertise and, I hope, your discretion," EJ inclined his head toward Dr. Paton as well as the others in the room.

"Of course," Dr. Paton replied. "I wouldn't worry. Just make sure you keep those safe," Dr. Paton pointed to the bag in EJ's hand. "Can I show you the way out?"

"Yes," EJ said. "First, can I borrow your phone? I need to make a call."

A few minutes later, EJ leaned against Dr. Paton's desk with a phone to his ear. He waited for Will to answer. There were so many things EJ needed to discuss with him. So many things to worry about now.

When Will didn't answer right away, EJ thought nothing of it. Will could be in the bathroom or slow to get up. It didn't make him worry.

When Will didn't answer by the twelfth ring, EJ panicked. Slamming the phone down, EJ thanked Dr. Paton once more before running out of the building and toward his car.

* * *

Will sat in the middle of the sofa with his back as straight as possible. He did his best to show the men on either side of him that he wasn't nervous or afraid.

"He's going to know something's wrong," Will said after the phone stopped ringing.

"Good," the man on Will's left replied.

Will didn't know what the men's names were and they weren't going to tell them. To differentiate, Will called them Mario and Luigi in his head.

"Now, we'll just sit here and wait," the one on the right said, Mario.

Will's mind raced over and over, hoping to find a way out of this.

"What are you going to do?" Will asked, hoping to get the men talking.

"Take care of business," the one on the left, Luigi, explained. "EJ DiMera needs to know there are consequences when you mess with Sicilians. And when he gets here, we're gonna show him just what those consequences are."

Will knew it took at least an hour and a half to drive from their hotel to Oxford. More depending on the traffic.

 _I have at least two hours to think of a plan to get out of here. I can do this. I have to do this._

* * *

EJ sprinted to the front desk of the hotel. "Has anyone been up to the hotel?" EJ demanded.

The man at the desk glanced at EJ before turning to his computer screen. "Let's see. Room service sent up something about two hours ago."

"What did they send?" EJ spat out, vein in the middle of his forehead pulsing.

"Uh," the man, not wanting to aggravate EJ, said, "Something called cassata siciliana and a limoncello. But it doesn't look like the room made any requests, sir."

"No requests," EJ repeated, closing his eyes and clenching the edge of the counter in front of him in a tight grip. "Thank you."

EJ pushed away from the counter and walked towards the elevators. He rode up in silence, trying not to think.

Stepping out of the elevator and walking towards his apartment, EJ pulled out his room key. With a shaky hand, EJ opened it. Prepared to see Will's brains plastered on the wall, EJ took a deep breath and walked inside.

EJ exhaled in relief when he saw Will sitting safe and sound on the sofa.

"William," EJ greeted, setting down his bag from Dr. Paton. He nodded at the men sitting next to Will.

"Hi," Will responded, trying to keep his voice even.

"Ah," Luigi pointed his gun at EJ. "Just the man we were looking for. You left quite the mess behind in Rome, didn't you?"

EJ made a noise of agreement. "I do what I can."

Mario reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a gun silencer. Will's eyes flashed toward EJ's as the man began to screw it onto the barrel of his gun.

"Let's see how cocky you are when we're done here," Luigi said. "You took away something valuable to our family. Now it's time we do the same."

Mario lifted his gun with the silencer and pressed it against Will's temple.

EJ took a deep, shaky breath. He didn't have any weapons of his own. He didn't want to go through the tight legislation required to buy one. He hadn't navigated the black market for one yet either.

"Wait," Will said when the man took the safety off the gun. In a voice much stronger than Will felt, he said, "We have something even more valuable to offer than our lives."

"I don't think so," Mario said. He didn't want any distractions.

"What do you think will mean more?" Will asked, "Going back with our blood on your hands? Or going back with a way to prevent death?"

EJ's eyes snapped to Will in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Luigi demanded, side-eyeing Will.

"Nothing," Mario hissed. "He's trying to distract us."

"No, I'm not," Will winced when Mario pressed the gun harder into his head. "It's an offer, our lives in exchange for a chance at immortality."

"You're lying," Mario insisted.

"EJ died and he's still alive," Will rushed out. "I died and I'm alive. Don't you wonder how Stefano does it over and over? What would your own boss give to have that kind of power? What would he give you if you handed it to him?"

"I'm listening," Luigi said as he turned to Will.

"It's simple," Will shrugged, hoping he sounded nonchalant. "As long as you take the medicine you'll never get sick, you'll never die. Whatever injuries you do have will heal."

"It's true," EJ added. "I've survived shots to the back, the head, the shoulder, and I'm alive."

Recalling what Dr. Paton said about the body not holding up to so many breaks, EJ shuddered.

"You have this power?" Mario dug his gun into Will's temple. "No tricks?"

"Why would I trick you?" Will asked. "You have a gun to my head."

"Look for yourself," EJ picked up the bag. "It's all right here."

"How about we kill you and take the bag after?" Luigi suggested.

"You could," Will swallowed. "But it wouldn't matter. We wouldn't die."

"Are we to tell our Capo that we didn't kill you? That we didn't do the job?" Mario demanded. "Is that what we're to do?"

EJ shrugged. "Tell them you neutralized us. It's not a lie anyway. We're not interested in any dealings with you or any of your associates. We want out."

"What about your father?" Luigi questioned. "Won't he come back from the dead?"

"Maybe," EJ thought to Dr. Paton's warnings. Stefano DiMera's survived so many things that should have killed him.

 _He's the glass beaker now. Broken and shattered on the floor. I hope._

"But he won't find us," EJ insisted. "And you won't tell him or anyone else either. Will you?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Mario narrowed his eyes. "What's to stop us?"

"What's to stop me from coming after you?" EJ challenged. "I got away with it once. Who's to say I won't again? I can't die. You can. And who will your family blame next time? Not me, I assure you."

"So," Luigi glanced at Mario. "You live and we get the drugs. No one ever speaks of it again."

"Fine," EJ said. "Let go of my son and you get the drugs."

"Give us the drugs and you can have the boy," Mario argued.

"How about you let go of the boy and he gives you the drugs," Will suggested.

"Fine," Luigi agreed. "Get up."

Mario, gun still pointed at Will, followed as Will closed the distance between himself and EJ. Glancing away from Will for a brief moment, EJ dug through the bag.

Will watched as EJ rummaged through the bag. He noticed a familiar looking bottle of pink pills as well as something else, another bottle of pills.

It took Will a few seconds to realize what must have happened.

"Hand it to the kid," Mario ordered, moving his gun to the back of Will's skull.

EJ handed Will the bottle of pink pills and frowned.

"EJ," Will said in a panicked, innocent voice. "What are you doing? You can't trick them!"

"What is this?" Luigi questioned. "What are you playing at, DiMera?"

"N-nothing," EJ said, taken aback. "What?"

"You know it's not that one," Will told EJ, widening his eyes. "It's the other bottle."

EJ blinked once, twice before nodding. "You're right."

"I swear, DiMera," Mario growled. "One more move and I will blow his fucking head off."

"Can't blame me for trying," EJ offered with a roguish smile. He grabbed the bottle Dr. Paton created. The drugs responsible for Will's deterioration. "He wouldn't stay dead long anyway, you know."

"Here," Will turned around and handed Mario the bottle. "Now, go."

Mario and Luigi looked at the nondescript white bottle and backed toward the door.

"Any funny business," Luigi warned. "Any at all and I'll shoot you so many times there won't be anything left to heal. Got it?"

Will and EJ nodded. They held their breath as Luigi and Mario walked out of the apartment and toward the elevator.

EJ, calm as possible, walked to the door. He watched as the elevator doors closed behind the men. He closed the door and locked it tight. After, EJ picked up the hotel phone and dialed the front desk.

Will dashed toward the door leading to the balcony. It took him a few moments to unlock it, trembling so bad he couldn't function.

"Did two men just get off the elevator and leave?" EJ asked into the phone, blinking several times. "They did? Oh, wow, impersonating bellhops, how terrible."

Will came back inside as EJ hung up the phone. "They left. I saw them get into a cab."

"Yes, the front desk said they're investigating," EJ nodded. "They stole uniforms and ran out of the hotel when security questioned them."

"Good," Will said wiping away some of the nervous sweat from his forehead.

"Why did you do that?" EJ demanded, grabbing Will's elbows and shaking him. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I didn't want to get shot in the head," Will said, jerking back and forth. "I had to do something."

"And what happens when they realize we gave them the wrong drugs?" EJ let go of Will to run his hands through his hair. "How did you even know what was in the bottle?"

"I took a guess," Will shrugged. "By the time they realize what's happened, we'll be long gone. Assuming the police don't find them first. There are cameras all over the city."

EJ shook his head and took a deep breath. After exhaling, he reached out and yanked Will into a hard hug. "Don't scare me like that again. Do you understand me?"

"I won't," Will said, clutching EJ tight. "It's done, now, isn't it?"

"Maybe," EJ admitted. "If they make it back to Italy, it'll be a long time before they realize you switched the drugs. They'll either want vengeance and come after us. Or put the drugs to good use."

"Or die trying," Will offered. "If they all start taking it, they would get sick."

"That's true," EJ nodded. "It won't matter. They aren't going to find us."

"We have to leave, don't we?" Will asked, looking around the apartment he came to love.

"It's for the best," EJ sighed. "Go pack your things; we need to get out of here."

* * *

Sitting in another private train car, Will and EJ contemplated where to go from here.

"I don't want to travel from place to place," EJ told Will. "I don't want to live in fear."

"Me either," Will agreed.

"Then we need to decide," EJ said. He pulled up a map of England on one of their laptops.

"Where are we headed now?" Will questioned, leaning in close to the screen.

"Here," EJ pointed near the top of the map. "York."

Will nodded even if he knew nothing about the place. He didn't know much about England at all.

"I think, we should focus on what we want," EJ said. "Do we want a house, an apartment, a mansion? Should we live in the countryside? On the ocean? What are we going to do when we get there?"

Will thought long and hard about it. He twisted the bullet on his necklace back and forth before he cleared his throat.

"I've never had a home, not a real one anyway," Will revealed. "I've lived places and stayed places. But just when it became a home, that's when I'd leave. I thought the apartment with Sonny and Ari and Gabi was home but it wasn't. When Gabi left, it felt better, felt right. But that didn't last. The last ten months of my life, I didn't even feel that welcome there."

EJ nodded. He could relate. He didn't have much of a home life either. The time he spent with his mother and step-father was nice but EJ was so young he couldn't remember much. Stefano took him away. Sent EJ off to England and boarding schools, raised by a governess.

By the time EJ got to Salem and moved into the DiMera mansion it should have felt like a homecoming but how could it. EJ didn't know Salem. He didn't know the residents. He didn't know the mansion or the servants. By the time everyone knew him, no one wanted him around.

"I know what you mean," EJ looked in Will's eyes. "I do."

"That's what I want us to find, EJ," Will said. "A home."

"Of course," EJ responded. "Whatever you want."

"And you?" Will pressed. "What do you want?"

EJ thought long and hard. What he wanted most, he couldn't have. EJ knew that. But they were starting over again. They had blank slates. They could be anyone, have anything.

"Acceptance," EJ said with a type of vulnerable honesty he tried not to show often. "I want our home in a town where I can walk down the street. Where people smile and wave at me instead of turning the other way. I want to belong."

Will turned back to the laptop. "Then I guess we search around until we find both."

* * *

EJ stepped out of the whitewashed cottage and smiled.

"What do you think, sir?" the realtor asked EJ, rocking forward and back on his heels.

"Will?" EJ questioned.

Will stared out into the harbor the home overlooked. It was a beautiful property in a quintessential Cornish fishing village.

The home was one of the best they'd seen so far. It wasn't too big like the other sprawling estates nor was it too small. It was within walking distance of everything important to the small village. It was over a hundred years old and wasn't that modern. But it had a lot of charm.

It featured a fitted kitchen and dining room, sitting room, an office, two bedrooms, and one bathroom. Each room had the same beautiful view of the harbor and out to sea. The front of the cottage had a slate terrace garden with a white picket fence.

"I like it," Will admitted. "It's nice."

"I like it too," EJ agreed. He turned to the realtor and said, "We'll take it. Offer full list price, cash."

"Of course, Mr. Wells," their realtor smiled, despite them taking the smaller property with a lower commission. "I'll get the paperwork in order. Why don't you and your son explore the village while I make some calls?"

"Yes," EJ nodded. He placed his hand on Will's lower back and guided him out the front garden and down the narrow street.

* * *

They walked side-by-side on a pier, holding to-go cups in their hands. EJ drank a latte while Will had a warm tea.

A few weeks passed since their conversation on the train. They traveled throughout England trying to find a place that could become home.

Will and EJ decided on Port Isaac in north Cornwall, a picturesque fishing village off the Atlantic coast.

"It won't be so terrible," EJ nudged Will's shoulder. "The view is beautiful and your bedroom has a perfect view of the harbor. You'll be able to write as much as you want."

"I know," Will sighed and scratched at the pink scar across his neck. "It's a lot to adjust to, that's all."

"We're here to let go of our past lives," EJ reminded Will. "Let go of the preconceived notions that haunted us, the people who left you behind. We can have a new life here, a better life. No one knows our mistakes."

"I miss Ari," Will whispered, eyes watering. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life without her."

"I understand, I do," EJ put his arm around Will's shoulders. "The only thing that gets me through is the knowledge is Samantha. That she'll protect our children with her entire being."

"Especially since I'm dead," Will added with a dry tone.

"Yes," EJ acknowledged. "That will motivate her even more. It's still too dangerous for us to return. We might have thwarted the mafia but we still haven't heard about my father."

"I know," Will nodded. "I still don't understand how anyone thinks Andre killed him."

"Me either," EJ said. "Andre knows about the pills. They've worked on him too. If he tried to kill our father, Andre knew it might not take."

EJ still suspected that his father was, in fact, dead. With further knowledge of the pills, EJ knew the body could only repair itself so many times before it broke.

Then again, this was Stefano DiMera. Anything was possible.

"It wasn't Andre," Will stated.

They didn't know who went after Stefano, if they were still at large or not. All they knew was they were staying as far from Salem for as long as necessary.

"Hell," EJ said. "It could be that awful Rafe Hernandez that killed him."

"You can't implicate Rafe just because you don't like him," Will chuckled.

"Yes, I can," EJ insisted. "I hate Rafe Hernandez. Just like I hate that your daughter shares genes with that nightmare."

Will quirked a brow. "You didn't have a problem with his sister, Arianna."

"She was young and good looking," EJ dismissed. "Easy to manipulate. Either way, now that Salem's infected with Hernandez's, I worry for Ari."

Will looked surprised.

"That's my first grandchild and I'll be damned if that family ruins her," EJ stated. "What?" He looked at Will. "Why do you have that dumb look on your face?"

"You think of Ari as your granddaughter?" a small smile spread across Will's face.

EJ, words catching up to him, took a sip of his coffee and nodded.

"Oh," Will grinned.

Will didn't know why that made him so happy. A decade ago, Will would have thrown a fit. Five years ago, even. But now, Will couldn't stop smiling. He loved that EJ cared and loved both Will and his daughter.

It made it easier for their whole backstory to work, for Will to think of EJ as his father.

"Anyway," EJ pressed his lips together, "Samantha is taking care of the children. But Ari? Who knows if we can trust anyone to watch over her there. We'll have to keep an eye on it."

"What does that mean?" Will stared up at EJ, craning his neck to look him in the eyes.

"Nothing," EJ shook his head and smiled. "No more of this depressing talk. We have to decide on our career paths."

"I'd like to write still," Will admitted. For a long time, Will couldn't even think about writing at all. But crafting their backstory was fun. It got Will's creative juices flowing.

"Of course," EJ nodded.

"What about you?" Will wondered. "You told me about wanting to study engineering but Stefano made you go into law instead."

"I do find it interesting," EJ acknowledged. "But I don't have qualifications for that now do I? There is something I've always enjoyed, though."

"What?" Will finished his tea.

"Cars," EJ responded. "I've always found it relaxing working on them. Taking apart engines and rebuilding, servicing, that type of thing."

"That's true," Will thought back to the fancy car EJ bought him when he was an intern. "You did steal those cars in Italy with remarkable ease. It wouldn't be that hard to make a career of it either."

"I'm thinking a family business," EJ revealed.

"Family?" Will frowned. "I don't know anything about cars. The only one I ever had I got from you."

"Someone has to run the front desk, deal with paperwork, and billing," EJ said.

"I am not your secretary," Will frowned.

"Do you want me to become a fisherman?" EJ warned. "Because I'll do it. Don't think I won't."

"Fine, cars it is, EJ," Will grumbled as they moved further down the street.

"Ah ah ah," EJ scolded. "That's not how you address your father, young man."

"Sorry, Daddy," Will teased, elbowing EJ in the side. "I'll try to be a good boy next time."

"Now, you made it weird," EJ complained with a laugh.

* * *

"Welcome to the Wells Family Garage," Will droned. He leaned his elbow on a counter in the welcome area of EJ's new shop, laptop open in front of him.

The shop was three days away from its grand opening. During whatever spare time he found, Will worked on his writing. He found it easier to adjust to their new life by writing about his old one. Writing through his pain and experiences, writing away his insecurities and fears.

"Yes, hello," a high pitched voice greeted. "I'm Amelia Banks with the _Port Isaac Gazette_. I wanted to welcome our newest residents to our little village."

"Oh," Will sat up straighter and stuck out his hand. "I'm Will. I'll get my father. He's in the back. Um, there's a beverage station over there. Help yourself," Will pointed toward the corner of the room. He set up a small wet bar with a Keurig machine and several options for tea or coffee.

"Dad!" Will yelled into the garage. "There's a reporter here."

"Oh, goodie," EJ wiped his greasy hands on a red towel and moved toward Will. "Showtime," EJ whispered.

"Hello," EJ offered the woman a disarming grin. "I'm EJ Wells. You've met my son, Will."

"Yes," Amelia blinked a few times, affected by EJ's smile. "Um, I was hoping to get some more information about the two of you. Everyone is so interested."

"Of course," EJ gestured to the seating area. "What would you like to know?"

"I hope you don't take offense," Amelia said. "But you two don't look anything alike. I mean, your son has no accent at all."

"I grew up in America," Will smiled.

"Yes, it was unfortunate but I didn't know about my son's existence until he was four," EJ admitted with a sigh. "A summer romance with much longer lasting consequences than I ever realized."

"My mom raised me by herself," Will said. "Until Dad here came back to town and everything sort of fell into place after that."

"That's lovely," Amelia jotted a few things down on a pad of paper. "Now, I did some digging. Can I confirm your names?"

"Wilhelm Rupert Wells," Will listed, hoping it sounded natural. "But everyone calls me Will."

"Not too many American's named Wilhelm, I imagine," Amelia commented.

"No, my mother wanted something European. It's not as terrible as my father's name, though," Will smirked glancing at EJ out of the corner of his eye.

"My mother was a fan of pop stars," EJ said with a painful smile on his face. "Elton John Wells. I prefer EJ, please."

Will tried not to laugh, settling into his seat and smiling.

* * *

Author's note:

Two more chapters until the end.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

" **It may have been quixotic, but it was magnificent."**

"Yes, thank you, for coming in" EJ stuck out his hand. "I'll get back to you once I've made my decision."

EJ escorted a thirty-something-year-old man out of his garage and lifted his hand in parting. After the man walked away, EJ headed towards the front office.

"Well," EJ told Will as he stepped inside. "That's my last interview."

"Do you know who you want to hire?" Will asked as he tapped at his IPad.

"I think so. I'll make my calls in the morning," EJ decided. "Things are starting to shape up for us here, hmm?"

"As long as people need their cars fixed," Will responded. "We should be golden."

"Let's hope so," EJ yawned, stretching his arms over his head. "I'm famished. Let's get something to eat."

"I'm just about finished here," Will said, shaking the IPad with a crazed look on his face. "This stupid program is giving me trouble."

"I'll go lock everything up," EJ replied. "You do what you need to."

EJ didn't know he would like working in a car repair shop as much as he did. He'd always liked taking cars apart and working them back together, making them better. He didn't envision doing it as a career, though. So far, it was better than he expected.

EJ enjoyed working on the cars. He enjoyed having a normal nine to five job. He even enjoyed walking with Will to work every morning. EJ settled into a normal, boring lifestyle for the first time in his life with relish.

He loved the simple, monotonous routine to his day. Loved that no one knew who he was or the things he had done.

Will, though, took longer to adjust. He had his writing and worked the front desk at the garage but it was different. Will still spent most of his time thinking about Ari, searching for any bit of her he could find online.

While EJ threw himself into his new job, Will took it one day at a time.

EJ knew Will was writing about their time in captivity, their escape. He hoped it gave Will a sense of purpose and closure. That writing through it would alleviate Will's nightmares and fears over what could have been.

Things weren't perfect and they never would be. EJ missed his wife and children more than he thought imaginable. But he knew they were doing what was best. It was too risky returning to Salem and their old lives.

EJ had hurt his family enough. He vowed to never cause them harm or pain again.

* * *

"That is disgusting," Will said looking at EJ's dinner.

"It's a regional favorite," EJ defended. "Who doesn't want a Stargazy pie?"

"Anyone with eyes," Will argued. "There are fish heads sticking out of it."

"It's delicious," EJ stated. He glanced down at the pie with the head and tail of several sardines poking through. "Just try it."

"Nope, not gonna happen," Will shook his head. "I'll stick with a normal meat pie. The one that doesn't look like its food is trying to escape."

"You just don't appreciate culture," EJ sighed. "It's a shame."

"I ate those gross sausages for breakfast," Will listed. "I'm trying your gross beer. I draw the line at fish heads."

EJ cut off one of the fish heads and flung it on Will's plate. He threw his head back and laughed when Will squealed in disgust.

"That's it," Will complained, flicking the head away. "Go over there!"

Will pointed to a spot further down the bar top of the pub.

"Fine," EJ chuckled. He picked up his plate and moved. "See if I care."

Will ate in silence. He knew EJ still kept a close eye on him even if he did move away. That was how EJ worked. They couldn't spend all their time together without going crazy, though.

Will jotted down a few notes on a napkin. Once he started writing about their experience, he couldn't seem to stop. Over time, it morphed from Will and EJ's exact tale into fiction.

It helped Will deal with the situation. Explaining through a character why he did the things he did, why he stayed away from his family. Will focused on writing instead of thinking of his daughter all the time.

Hearing a series of raucous laughter, Will looked down the bar. EJ, sitting with a group of fisherman, had a wide smile on his face.

EJ's hair was short but he grew in his beard. Instead of suits, EJ wore t-shirts and jeans. He didn't look prim and proper anymore. Now, EJ looked relaxed.

It was nice seeing EJ so carefree after so many months of worrying. Will knew he deserved it.

 _I don't think I've ever seen him like this,_ Will thought as he heard EJ tell a joke and everyone laughed. _He'd never act like this in Salem. No one would sit down with him like this._

 _He looks good this way,_ Will decided with a smile.

* * *

EJ, a bit tipsy, threw his arm around Will's shoulders as they walked home.

"You had fun tonight," Will commented, struggling to hold up EJ's wide frame.

"I did," EJ agreed. "I made friends. Do you know when I last had a friend, William? A real friend?"

Will glanced around to make sure no one overheard them. No one in Port Isaac could know that was his real name.

"I'm your friend," Will offered.

"You're my son," EJ, words slurring, replied. "It's not the same. I like it here. I do. You know what would make it perfect?"

"Yeah, I know," Will said.

"But they're happy, right?" EJ needed confirmation. "Happy and alive and far away from my father?"

"Yes," Will reassured. "They're safer and happier."

"I don't know what I'd do if they weren't," EJ admitted. "I just don't know."

"I don't know what you'd do either," Will mumbled. "Something stupid, I'd guess."

* * *

A few months later, Will and EJ settled into an easy routine. They went to the garage every morning Monday through Saturday. Will worked the front desk and wrote during his downtime. EJ and his five employees worked on the vehicles or bothered Will in the office.

Things were easy, stress-free. They hadn't had any visitors from Italy. There was no word about Stefano rising from the dead. For the first time in a long time, Will and EJ felt at home.

Sunday evening, Will sat in a chair in the front garden, staring out at the sea. The breeze from the harbor swept over him.

"Why don't you walk down to a pub?" EJ suggested, walking outside to stand behind Will. "It's safe for you here. I wouldn't worry much."

"I don't want to," Will said.

"You're allowed to go out, have fun," EJ sat in a chair next to Will. "Find a man."

Will shook his head and played with his wedding ring attached to his necklace. "Is it weird I still feel like I'm married? Sonny didn't have that problem but I guess I do."

"Why did you cheat on him?" EJ asked, taking Will by surprise.

"What?" Will dragged his eyes away from the harbor.

"Why did you sleep with that baseball player?" EJ repeated sitting down next to Will. "You were with Sonny. You loved Sonny. I know you did. I was at your wedding. So, why did you cheat?"

"I-," Will wanted to defend himself. Wanted to rage at EJ but he didn't. EJ understood better than anyone else, Will knew.

Will took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts.

"Things with Sonny were difficult. We were going through a hard time and I didn't know how to fix it. When it comes down to it," Will licked his lips, "Paul paid attention to me and Sonny didn't. Sonny treated me like a chore or a child. Paul treated me like a person. Like I was a person worth knowing. It doesn't make it right. It's not a justification but that's why."

EJ nodded.

"Paul was hot and famous and rich and he wanted me," Will shrugged. "Which is why I fought so hard when I learned he was in love with Sonny. Because I knew how much better he was than me. I knew, everyone knew. Why would Sonny pick me?

"It hurt, you know?" Will looked at EJ again. "One minute Paul and I were friends, we were close, and the next he hated me. He didn't look at me the same. He knew I was with someone and didn't care until he knew it was Sonny. Paul became another person I was replaceable to, a placeholder for the man he wanted."

Will chuckled even though he didn't think it funny.

"I cheated in LA too. Did you know that?" Will told EJ. "Same M.O. Someone gave me attention and I couldn't resist. I spent my entire life hating my parents for cheating and I turned into the same person. I turned into the thing I hated most."

"You're not a bad person," EJ stated.

"I shot you," Will reminded him. "I helped you cheat during your mayoral campaign. I helped my mom cover up shooting you. I tried to blackmail you. I lied to Sonny again and again. Everything I wrote ruined so many lives. I kill-,"

"Maybe the common denominator there is me," EJ responded, interrupting Will. "The worst things you did, I was there for all of them. Now, stop it. You aren't a bad person. You've made mistakes. You're misguided. But I know deep down that you're a good person."

Will closed his eyes.

"You're a wonderful brother," EJ listed. "An even better father. You were an excellent, if not mouthy, intern. You aren't perfect and you never will be. Cheating doesn't make you evil. Your mistakes were no better or worse than anyone else in that town. It's unfair and unwise for you to carry that stigma with you everywhere you go."

Will looked at EJ, eyes brimming with tears.

"If I thought you were a lost cause I would have left you underground," EJ said. "We have a chance at a second life. It would be a shame if you wasted it."

Will nodded, sniffing. "If I go out, that means I'm moving on. And if I'm moving on that means I'm forgetting, forgetting my baby. And I can't do that. I can't leave Ari behind."

"You aren't doing her a disservice by being happy," EJ said. "That's what she would want. And I know it's hard and I know you miss her every minute of the day. But you can't let that control you."

"I know," Will whispered.

"I don't expect you to be perfect," EJ stood up and opened his arms. "As long as you don't expect the same from me."

"I know better," Will half-chuckled, half-sobbed as he stepped into EJ's arms. "I'm sorry I ruined so many things for you. I'm sorry for the article and for everything. I'm sorry."

"I forgave you for that already," EJ promised. "As long as you forgive me for what I did before."

"A long time ago," Will revealed. "Thank you, for taking care of me."

"I have to," EJ responded. "You're my son, now. I'll protect you against anything, everything. I have protected you from everything. Now," EJ squeezed Will tight. "You can go out, meet men, and flirt. I wouldn't begrudge you."

"I'll think about it," Will compromised, smiling against EJ's shoulder. "Maybe having friends wouldn't be too bad."

"There's the spirit," EJ grinned at Will in understanding. "Now, get out of here, come on. I don't want to see your face around the house tonight."

"Why?" Will stepped away from EJ. "Hot date?" Will teased.

"Ha, ha," EJ rolled his eyes. "I'd like some alone time. Time without seeing your miserable puppy eyes."

"You love my puppy eyes," Will pouted.

"I do," EJ agreed. "Sometimes I'd prefer to see them on someone else, though," EJ gave Will a pointed look.

"Oh," Will swallowed. He didn't realize how painful it would be for EJ to see Sami's eyes every time he looked at Will. "Sorry. I, uh, I'll go get a sweater and go."

"It's the middle of summer," EJ said. "Why are you getting a sweater?"

"I get cold," Will replied. "Excuse me for having thin blood."

"That's a myth!" EJ yelled over his shoulder as Will jogged inside. "What did they teach you in that college of yours?"

EJ looked over to see an elderly couple on a walk stopped in front of his house.

"That's what I get for sending him to an American school," EJ shrugged at them before going inside.

"You know," Will said as he stood in front of the door, sweater over his arm. "You could make some friends too, female friends."

"Will," EJ shook his head. "I have friends."

"What?" Will questioned. "My mom would-,"

"Do you think that your mother, Samantha Brady, would ever, in any lifetime, want me with someone else?" EJ crossed his arms and lifted his eyebrows. "Even if she was dead, even if I was dead?"

"Oh," Will winced. "Yeah. Well," Will clapped EJ on the arm, "Enjoy your life of celibacy."

EJ snorted before opening the door, "Get out."

"I'm going. I'm going," Will chuckled. "Don't wait up for me."

"You know I will," EJ replied, watching Will walk down their stone pathway and onto the street.

Once Will was out of sight, EJ sat down at the table and grabbed one of Will's laptops. He typed a name into Google and waited for the results.

* * *

"I don't think I can write anymore," Will announced a few days later. He waltzed into the garage with a notebook clutched to his chest. He ignored the three employees working on various vehicles and started for EJ. "I'm serious. I'll never write again."

"You have writers block," EJ rolled his eyes as he turned away from the man standing with him. "It'll come back to you with time."

"I don't want to wait," Will stomped his foot. "I should write every day. Even if it's crap and even if I have no inspiration. But I can't. I sit and I stare at that damn blinking cursor on my screen and nothing."

"Uh huh," EJ dismissed. He gestured to the young man beside him. "Will, this is Oliver. His Golf has rear axle problems."

"Oh," Will stopped his ranting and looked at the man next to EJ. "Oh," Will repeated when he got a good look at the guy, face heating up.

Oliver, the guy with the rear axle problems, was hot. Dark black skin and hair, bright brown eyes, dimples.

"I'm Will," Will said after a few moments of awkward staring. He stuck out his hand.

EJ, amused, said, "Will can help you fill out the paperwork in the office."

"Right, uh, this way," Will turned away from Oliver and glared at EJ's smirking face.

Will, Oliver right behind him, walked into the lobby of the garage where he worked.

"I just need you to fill out some information," Will said as he grabbed an IPad and handed it to Oliver.

"Hi-tech," Oliver noted with a smile.

"I don't like paper clutter," Will shrugged, trying not to stare. If he had to guess, he'd say the guy was around the same age as him.

"So," Oliver said a few moments later, head bent over the IPad. "Is-um-is that EJ guy your boyfriend or something?"

"What?" Will looked up from his laptop with a frown.

"You know," Oliver lifted his eyes to look at Will. "That whole boss-secretary thing."

"What? No!" Will spat out in disgust. "Ew, no. God no, ugh, no."

"Wow," Oliver chuckled. "I didn't think he was that bad looking."

"That's my father," Will shivered. "Ugh, no, just no."

"Huh, you don't look anything alike," Oliver pointed out. "And your accent."

"He knocked up a girl on a trip to America as a teenager," Will explained in a rush. "And my mom is blonde."

"Interesting," Oliver mused. "So, I suppose if he's your father, I shouldn't ask you out, should I?"

"Maybe not while he's fixing your car," Will replied, eyes widening.

"Well, I'd need something to drive you in anyway," Oliver said. "So, what do you say? I take you to the best place in town. You tell me what part of the States an accent like that comes from."

"Um-I-uh-I," Will didn't know what to say. "I'll have to think about it."

It felt nice having someone pay an interest in him again. For someone to take one look at him and ask him out.

Will hadn't experienced that in a long time.

* * *

"Did I see you flirting with a boy today?" EJ asked as he locked up the garage before they started for home.

"Maybe," Will acknowledged with a small smile.

"Good," EJ nodded. "I'll have to threaten him a bit but good."

"What are you gonna do?" Will teased. "Cut his breaks?"

"Something like that," EJ assured.

"What do you want for dinner? It's my night, remember," Will said. "I think I can manage something easy like pasta. But, you know me, it could end in disaster."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," EJ decided.

* * *

Will worked in the kitchen, keeping a close eye on everything in case things went wrong. At the same time, EJ sat at the table near the kitchen in front of a laptop. He checked over a few investments and business things before checking on the family.

Samantha and his children were fine, as usual. From what EJ could tell, they were thriving outside of Salem. Every picture he saw they looked happy. But, for all he knew they were miserable on the inside. He just had to trust that Samantha was taking care of them.

Despite how much EJ loved Samantha, a small part of him did doubt her ability to see beyond her own pain. If she obsessed over finding EJ, he didn't know what she would do.

That wasn't his concern. EJ knew Samantha, in spite of her selfish tendencies, would protect her children with ferocious zeal. It was Arianna he worried over.

"Will," EJ hissed staring at the laptop screen. "Get over here!"

"What?" Will frowned, reading the instructions on the back of a pasta box. "What is it?"

"Look at this," EJ growled, pointing at the screen. "Why didn't we know about this sooner?"

"Know what?" Will asked as he came over to stand behind EJ.

EJ found a few articles from a local Salem newspaper. One reported a kidnapping while the other chronicled a viral outbreak. "They must have tried to cover it up. But look, Ari was involved with both of them. She was kidnapped and infected!"

"Oh my god!" Will shoved EJ out of his chair and took over. Within a few minutes, Will found more information on both subjects. "How the hell did this happen?"

"I told you!" EJ ranted from behind Will. "I told you that family couldn't take care of your daughter. I told you."

"Not now, EJ!" Will yelled. "This is serious. My daughter could have died and I didn't even know. She could have been hurt and there wasn't anything I could do about it."

Smelling something, Will pushed away from the table and rushed to the stove. His water was boiling over.

Angry, Will slammed drawers and cabinets as he closed them.

"There's something wrong with that town," EJ insisted. "Something that breeds corruption and stupidity."

EJ combed through various newspapers, magazines, and websites based in Salem. For the most part, Will and EJ only looked for things involving Ari. Sometimes EJ would get sentimental and look up Chad but it wasn't often. Lucas wasn't mentioned often but EJ found something this time.

"Oh, good God," EJ mumbled. "Oh, William. Guess who your father plans to marry?"

Will dumped a box of spaghetti in the boiling water.

"You have got to be kidding me," Will grumbled as he stomped over.

He read a small blurb in the paper about Lucas Horton and Adrienne Kiriakis' engagement. Will's lips curled up the more he read. No mention of how they met, of their children marrying and sharing a daughter. No mention Lucas had a son at all or that Adrienne had a grandchild.

Will inhaled and exhaled several times, trying to calm down. It didn't matter who his father married. He should feel happy his father moved on, that he had someone. Will shouldn't care but he did.

"He couldn't have found someone that didn't hate my guts?" Will rolled his eyes.

EJ hummed in agreement. He had his own poor opinion of Adrienne. Recalling her behavior towards Samantha and Will over the years.

Will went back to the stove. Annoyed, he stirred the pot of spaghetti too hard causing some of the water to spill over.

EJ searched for a while longer and let out a low whistle. "I'm pretty sure it got worse."

"How?" Will slammed his slotted spoon down on the stove.

"Depends on if you consider your husband going on a date with Paul Narita worse," EJ responded.

Will, closing his eyes together and counting to ten, looked at the laptop again. He glanced at the gossip column featuring pictures of Sonny and Paul. Their faces bent over a table, eyes locked on each other, stupid smiles on their faces.

Will stared at the photos for a few minutes without blinking.

EJ worried for a few moments, wasn't sure how Will would react.

Instead of saying anything, Will walked back to the stove. He checked on the noodles before taking it off the heat. He drained the water and poured the pasta into a large saucepan that warmed a jar of store bought sauce. Once it all mixed together, Will flipped off the stove.

EJ watched Will, waiting for his reaction.

Still silent, Will walked past EJ. Past the laptop with pictures of his husband moving on with his worst nightmare. He walked through the sitting room toward the front door. Slipping on his shoes, Will walked out the front door and down the garden.

EJ, following, called out, "Will! Where are you going?"

Will, hands clawing at his necklace, took a few moments to get the clasp open. He slid his wedding ring into his hand and left the bullet where it was. Throwing the chain back over his head, Will headed toward a cliff overlooking the harbor.

"Will?" EJ asked once more, catching up.

Will leaned against a railing preventing anyone from falling off the cliff. EJ waited for Will to say something, anything.

"I have never loved anyone as much as I loved Sonny Kiriakis," Will said, staring out into the open water. "I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and, in a way, I did. I loved him so much and I hurt him even more."

Will opened the palm of his hand, showing off his ring.

"I made so many mistakes that I'll never get to fix," Will said, shaking his head. "But without me, Sonny can have a better life. He gets his chance at happiness without me there to weigh him down. The chance he always wanted with the man of his dreams."

Will bowed his head, biting his lip.

"Whoever that man in the pictures was," Will blinked several times, clearing his eyes, "It wasn't my husband. My husband would never work for Victor. My husband never wanted to leech off his family's success. My husband would never abandon his daughter. He'd never let his family do the same. My husband doesn't look like that, dress like that. That's not my husband."

Will looked at his wedding ring one last time before throwing it into the harbor as far as he could.

"My husband's dead," Will declared. "Just like I am."

EJ put his hand on Will's shoulder and squeezed. They both watched as a wave rolled in, washing over everything it touched.

"I'm hungry," Will said, turning away from the water.

"Let's go find out if you poisoned us or not," EJ suggested, rolling his arm over Will's shoulder for the short walk back home.

As they sat at the dining table, Will stabbed at his food with a blank look on his face. EJ watched Will, ideas circling through his head.

* * *

The next afternoon during his lunch break, EJ told Will he wanted to take a walk and stretch his legs. Will, busy writing, waved him away.

Working fast, EJ walked into a local phone shop. He made small talk with the kid working the counter, explaining what he wanted. As he walked back to the garage, EJ smiled at a few people he recognized on the street.

Before he walked into the garage, EJ made a call on the burner phone he just bought. He didn't want Will or his employees to overhear.

"It's me," EJ said into the phone, face hardening. "You owe me a favor and I'm cashing in."

EJ rattled off his expectations and plans. "Find me what I want, no matter the cost. Remember, no loose ends. Call me when it's done."

EJ hung up and shoved the phone in his coveralls. He walked into the front lobby of the garage and paused.

A young man, leaning against the desk, smiled down at Will.

Clearing his throat, EJ watched with a smirk as the guy jumped, stepping away from Will's desk.

"Mr. Wells," Oliver, the man that brought his car to the shop yesterday, squeaked. "Hi, I was checking out-checking on my car."

"I see that," EJ responded in a cool tone. "I'm sure Will explained he would call when I finished with the car."

"Uh," Oliver licked his lips. "I forgot?"

"Hmm," EJ mused. He turned to a red-cheeked Will, "Any mail?"

"Just that box," Will handed it to EJ, bowing his head.

EJ picked up the package. Noticing the return address, EJ held it against his chest.

"Going in the back," EJ informed Will, walking away. "In case you two need some more time to check out cars."

* * *

Will walked into the kitchen while EJ made dinner.

"So," Will leaned against a countertop. "I'm having a bit of a problem with my writing."

"No more writers block?" EJ questioned as he dipped a spoon in a bit of sauce. He held on the spoon to Will, "Taste."

Will swallowed down the sauce, shaking his head. "Needs more flavor. Anyway," Will ignored the interruption, "You know I've been writing about our experiences."

"Yep," EJ nodded, throwing a dash of this and a dash of that into his pot. "What's the problem?"

"I'm not writing about us, us, just you know the basics," Will elaborated.

"The basics?" EJ mused.

"Well, two people with a complicated past that almost die but get brought back," Will explained. "Who have to go through a series of challenges and mishaps to find their freedom."

"Sounds interesting," EJ said. "So, what's the problem?"

"I included the bit with the pills," Will told EJ. "About how they prevent death. I mean, I changed some things, but for the most part, it's the same. My problem, though, is more than just with writing. It's real life too."

EJ turned to face Will giving him his full attention.

"Stefano kidnapped us, kept us prisoner," Will said. "We know he was drugging us with various things. That he planned to use us to fulfill some sort of evil plot. But what plot?"

EJ frowned, "What do you mean?"

"What were we going to do?" Will clarified. "I mean, we figured out Otero wanted to take over for Stefano. That he wanted to become him in a way. But what was Stefano going to use us for?"

EJ sighed, scratching at his beard. Over the months, he had his theories.

"The problem is that we might never know," EJ said. "Only if we talk to my father. It's not like he'd write out his plans."

"What if he told someone else about it?" Will asked. "I mean, were the people in Italy the only ones that knew? How did he meet the-um-the doctor? Did he do the same things with Andre that he did to us?"

"Andre," EJ repeated. "I didn't know he was alive. I didn't even know he was my brother at all. My father kept that a secret."

"If he kept Andre a secret, maybe we're a secret too," Will said, hope spreading across his face.

"If my father's dead, truly dead," EJ realized. "No one's looking for us."

"Except my mom," Will said. "She knows you're alive."

"I doubt anyone believes her, though," EJ said.

"But that brings us back to my original problem," Will said. "What were we meant to do?"

"I don't know," EJ looked down at the floor. "It couldn't have been good."

"Stefano wanted me to see those videos," Will said, thinking out loud. "So, what was he trying to show me?"

"He wanted you to see everyone move on, to see how little of an impact you left," EJ surmised. "To manipulate you."

"But how would he know that?" Will pressed. "How would he know that's how everyone would react?"

"He wouldn't," EJ said. "But it might have worked to his advantage."

"How?" Will wrinkled his nose.

"You're related to just about everyone," EJ said. "Or connected to the ones you aren't related to. Those are the people my father targets. If you came back after they showed such little care, can you imagine the shock? The devastation you could cause? If you were under my father's control and you infiltrated everyone's lives again," EJ paused.

"I could find out anything Stefano wanted," Will nodded. "Or steal what he wanted or hurt who he wanted. I could do a lot of damage."

"Yes," EJ agreed. "I'd guess that was my father's plan. Get you to hurt as many people as possible and they'd never even suspect it."

Will and EJ both stood in silence, letting it all wash over them. What could have been, the fact that they almost didn't escape. That so many things went wrong but could have been worse.

Now, here they were. In a town they both enjoyed, hidden far away from everyone else.

Free

"Well," EJ cleared his throat and went back to the stove. "I'd say you found your answer to your writing problem."

"Yeah," Will mumbled. "That helps."

"Does writing help too?" EJ wondered as Will turned to leave.

"Yes," Will answered right away. "It helps."

"What are you going to do with it once it's complete?" EJ asked.

"I don't know," Will replied.

"You should get it published," EJ suggested. "I'm sure it would do well."

"I don't know if it's any good," Will said. "I'd have to think about it."

Will motioned to leave before turning around again. "Did you destroy the rest of those pills?"

"Yes," EJ nodded. "I threw them in the fireplace, paperwork too."

"Good," Will murmured. "Do you think Mom and the kids are still taking the pills? Ari?"

"I hope not," EJ answered. "My father provided the pills. So, once they moved I assume the children no longer had access to them."

"If Stefano's dead," Will surmised. "Then there's no way for them to get anymore."

"Or so we hope," EJ said.

"If something happened to either of us, would we survive?" Will wondered.

"I don't know," EJ sighed. "You, maybe. But me? I've already survived so much. I don't think my body could withstand another life or death injury."

Will nodded before leaving the room.

EJ watched Will walk out of the kitchen more determined to finish his plan than ever.

* * *

Three days later, EJ jogged down the stairs before breakfast. He carried the small duffle bag they took from the mansion in Italy. "Will, I have an errand to run today."

"An errand?" Will repeated, looking up from pouring two cups of tea. "You don't have errands. What happened? Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not," EJ placated. "It's business related. I need to go to London for the day."

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Will wondered. "I didn't get any calls to the office."

"I got a call when you picked up our lunch yesterday," EJ waved away Will's concern. He hoped he sounded convincing. "Nothing to worry about. Just a potential business venture."

"If you say so," Will replied. He tilted his head to the side. "Are you taking a train?"

"No," EJ answered. "Harry said I could borrow his car."

"That was nice of him," Will commented. He poured the tea and handed a cup to EJ. "You do know he's gonna expect a vacation from work soon to compensate, right?"

"Small price to pay," EJ shrugged, taking a sip. "Trust me."

"So, you'll be gone all day?" Will asked. He wasn't sure how to feel. The longest he'd been without EJ was for a few hours, not a whole day.

"I'm gonna go get his car," EJ said. "It's about a four or five-hour drive."

"If it gets too late maybe you should get a hotel," Will suggested with an uncomfortable expression.

"No," EJ responded almost before Will even finished. "No, it shouldn't take too long. I'll come back before the night is over."

"If you're sure," Will said. "I wouldn't want you to do something dangerous if you get tired or anything."

"I won't," EJ assured Will. "Wish me luck," EJ said as he finished his tea and moved for the front door.

"Good luck," Will said with a strange look on his face.

EJ paused in front of the door before turning back around. He walked into the kitchen and pulled Will into a tight hug.

"I love you, William," EJ declared.

Will, surprised, hugged EJ back. "I love you too."

* * *

EJ stepped out of the car and stretched his legs. It took five hours to get there but this was it. No going back now.

EJ, spotting the man he needed to meet, grabbed the small duffle bag from the backseat of the car. He walked towards the man, flexing his fingers inside his leather gloves. "You've got it?"

"Of course," the man responded. "I followed all of your instructions, everyone did. No one will trace it back here."

EJ peeked into the backseat of the man's car and nodded.

"In that case," EJ reached into the duffle bag. The other man, assuming it was the money EJ offered, didn't realize what was happening.

Before the man could react, EJ pulled out a gun capped with a silencer. With just two quick shots the man fell to his knees, collapsing forward.

"No loose ends," EJ murmured. He stepped over the body and toward the man's car.

* * *

Will pulled a tray out of the oven and placed it on top of the stove. He had a quiet, boring day. Work was monotonous. Without EJ around, Will wasn't as distracted while writing and got a lot done. But he did feel alone.

It was weird, having time away from EJ. Will didn't know what to do without him around.

As Will grabbed a plate out of a cupboard above the dishwasher, he heard the front door open.

"Will?" EJ called.

"In here," Will said. "I made dinner if you're hungry. I might have burnt the garlic bread but only the crust. I think we can still eat it."

"Will, come here," EJ requested, adjusting a heavy weight in his arms.

"What?" Will said as he walked into the front hall. He wiped his wet hands on the back of his jeans with a smile. "Did you take care of whatever mysterious errand you-oh my God!"

Will's hands covered his mouth, frozen in place.

"Do you mind?" EJ questioned. "Pretty heavy load here."

"Why would you-," Will cut himself off reaching forward and taking over for EJ. "How did this happen?"

"The only thing that would make you happy," EJ said, following Will to their sitting room. "The only way you'd ever move on was this. Sooner or later, you would have done something. So, I did it for you. Besides, they don't deserve her."

Will sat down, eyes locked on the small body in his arms. The downy soft blonde hair, the slow and steady breathing of his daughter. His beautiful baby he never thought he'd see again.

Only she wasn't a baby anymore. Arianna grew so much in the time they were apart.

"How did you do this?" Will wondered. Brushing Ari's hair away from her face, silent tears falling down his face.

EJ looked away from Will. "You don't want to know."

"Did you-?" Will asked before stopping. EJ was right. He didn't want to know.

"She's so big," Will said. "God, she's grown so much. I've missed so much. What if she doesn't recognize me? What if she doesn't remember me? What if she hates me and hates it here and-"

"She's your daughter," EJ pointed out. "She'll love you."

"Where is she gonna stay?" Will questioned. "What are we gonna do? What if someone from Salem finds out?"

"I'll convert the office into a bedroom," EJ dismissed Will's concerns. "We'll tell everyone the truth or most of the truth. She's your daughter. She's been recuperating. Now she's where she belongs."

"Is Gabi dead?" Will pressed his lips together.

"No," EJ answered. "They think someone kidnapped her. They won't ever find her or connect her disappearance to either of us. There are no loose ends."

"I didn't want to take her from her family," Will said, getting frustrated. "She doesn't know me anymore. She doesn't know you. And you just took her away from everyone. Why would you do that?"

"You are her family," EJ declared. "You're her father. No one loves her more than you do. You saw the videos back at that place. You watched how Gabi moved on as if you never existed. She was going to raise your daughter without her ever knowing you."

"But-," Will shook his head.

"We can give her a better life here," EJ insisted. "We have more money than we know what to do with. This town is safer than Salem could ever be. She can have a normal life, a normal upbringing. Better to raise her here, with us, than in a town overrun with Hernandez's."

"You just hate Rafe," Will insisted.

"Everyone hates Rafe," EJ crossed his arms. "Arianna belongs with you."

"You shouldn't have done this," Will argued. "Something is going to go wrong. Something always goes wrong. What if she hates me? Why did you disrupt her life?"

"Yes, I should have," EJ stated in a calm tone. "You never would have moved on or embraced life here without her. You love her. Nothing is going to go wrong. I made sure of that. We didn't disrupt her life. We're giving her a life. Salem is no place to raise a child. You know that."

"You can't just kidnap children whenever you feel like it," Will adjusted his hold on Ari. She was so heavy now.

"I don't just-," EJ cut himself off. His track record with that wasn't good. "Okay, fine. No more kidnapping."

"I-," Will sighed, staring down at Ari.

Will wanted to feel upset with EJ. Wanted to scream at him for taking Ari away from her home. For worrying everyone in Salem. For putting himself and Will in danger if anyone traced Ari's disappearance back to them.

But Will couldn't. He missed his daughter too much. Loved her too much. As much as he hated admitting EJ was right, Will would have cracked. He would have tried to see Ari, tried to contact her. Now that Ari was in his arms, Will was never letting her go.

"No one is gonna figure this out? They won't come here looking for us?" Will asked.

"Trust me," EJ implored. "I'd never do anything to put you or her in harm's way."

"I know," Will nodded. He couldn't stop touching Ari's soft skin, her face, or her hair. He couldn't believe she was in front of him.

EJ sat next to Will on the sofa. He observed Will's face as he admired his daughter.

"Has she been asleep long?" Will wondered.

EJ winced. "She's sedated." When Will glared and opened his mouth to yell, EJ cut him off. "I got it from Dr. Smith. She had to come all the way from the States. It was a long journey. She's been asleep the whole time."

Will, glowering at EJ through his eyelashes, asked, "When is she waking up?"

"She was tossing and turning in the car," EJ offered. "I suspect sometime soon."

"And you're sure no one is going to track her whereabouts?" Will pressed.

EJ deliberated for a moment before realizing he needed to tell Will the truth. If he didn't, Will was going to drive him crazy with questions.

"A man I knew from before, he lived nearby," EJ explained. "He owed me a favor."

"What happened then?" Will questioned. Looking away from Ari for a few moments.

"I offered him two million pounds for his help," EJ revealed. "He had his pilot's license. He borrowed a friend's plane and flew to St. Louis. He hired another man to kidnap Ari and her babysitter."

"Her babysitter?" Will frowned. "I liked that girl. She was great with Ari."

"As far as anyone knows, the babysitter kidnapped Ari. Everyone's focused on finding her," EJ said.

"What happens if they find her?" Will asked.

EJ sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't know how Will was going to handle this.

"If they find her," EJ said, "It won't be alive."

Will glanced at EJ but didn't say anything. He just waited for him to explain.

"Did you know her parents have a vacation home in Cabo?" EJ asked. "That they have a boat?"

Will shook his head.

"If they find her, when they find her," EJ said. "It'll be on that boat in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Where everyone will assume she threw Ari overboard before killing herself."

"What about the guy your friend hired?" Will asked. "What if he tells?"

"He's dead too," EJ declared. "And so is my friend. Anyone that knows anything is dead. I told you, there aren't any loose ends."

Will didn't say anything, didn't comment about how many were dead. He didn't want to dwell on that. That so many people died for Will to have Ari. It was better not to think about it at all.

"I am still so upset with you," Will told EJ instead.

"I know," EJ responded. "Just like I also know as soon as she opens those eyes, you'll forget all about how angry you are."

* * *

Will, holding Ari close, ate his dinner on the couch. EJ sat next to him with the TV on low. Both were anxious to see Ari's reaction when she woke up.

After what seemed like forever, Ari shifted in her sleep, eyes fluttering open. She sat up in Will's lap and rubbed her eyes.

EJ took Will's plate and watched.

It took Ari a few moments to wake up. Her little fists rubbed the exhaustion and confusion out of her eyes.

Will gasped as Ari's big, beautiful eyes caught his.

Ari blinked several times while staring at Will, tilting her head to the side.

"Daddy?" Ari questioned, tiny hands reaching out to touch Will's cheeks.

"Yes," Will nodded, tears falling down his cheeks. "Yeah, it's Daddy, baby girl."

"I missed you," Ari whispered, wrapping her bony arms around Will's neck. "Don't leave me again."

"I won't," Will promised. "Never again."

EJ settled against the couch with a wide smile.

"EJ?" Will whispered, cheek resting on the top of Ari's head. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Daddy," Ari nuzzled into Will's neck, cold nose rubbing against him.

EJ watched as a bright smile spread across Will's face. It reminded him of when Will was younger, when he'd smile and laugh without a care. Before Will almost died. Before their prison and Dr. Otero and the poisoning. Back when Will was young and naïve.

"You don't have to," EJ answered. Will's smile was thanks enough.

* * *

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Ari squealed as she ran into EJ's shop a few months later. "Look at my picture!"

Ari waved a bright blue piece of construction paper over her head. "Look! Look!"

EJ, wiping his hands on his coveralls, walked closer. "Let me see that."

Will waltzed into the garage behind her, perpetual smile on his face. Over his shoulder, he carried Ari's bright pink princess backpack.

"Look," Ari pointed at the paper. "That's me and that's you and that's Daddy."

"What's that?" EJ questioned pretending he didn't know.

"That's our house, silly," Ari giggled. "And that's our garden and the ocean and Kitty!"

"You've got the whole family, don't you, my love?" EJ lifted Ari in the air to kiss the top of her head.

"I do!" Ari hugged EJ before he put her down.

"Come," EJ held out his hand. "You can watch Grandpa fix a broken carburetor."

"Lemme get my tool belt!" Ari yelled. She threw her paper at Will before finding her child-sized tool belt hanging on a peg.

"Ah," Will interrupted. "Go change your dress first. I'm not washing oil stains out of it again."

"Oh, Daddy," Ari huffed but rushed to the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later in her own coveralls that matched EJ. Her chest had the Wells Family Garage patch on one side and her name on the other. "Okay, I'm ready."

Ari jogged over to EJ to get to work.

"They're cute, huh?" EJ's employee, Harry, told Will. They watched as EJ lifted Ari onto the car so she could see.

"The cutest," Will agreed before walking over to Ari and EJ. "You get to help for an hour before we work on your letters, kiddo."

"Alrighty," Ari agreed, flashing a wide, cheesy grin at Will.

"Hey, Dad," Will kicked at one of the tires on the car.

"Hmm?" EJ questioned as he handed a flashlight to Ari to shine down on him.

"I have a favor to ask," Will licked his lips, wringing his hands together.

"Oh?" EJ looked over his shoulder at Will.

"Um, I was wondering if you'd watch Ari tonight," Will said. When he saw EJ's raised brow, Will added, "I'm going out with some friends."

"Do you hear that, love?" EJ shared a private look with Ari. "Your daddy has a date."

"I didn't say that," Wil argued only for Ari to shake her head.

"It's with Oliver. I saw them talking," Ari giggled. "He's cuuuuute. Daddy said so."

"Ari!" Will grumbled, cheeks red. "It's not a date. I'm going with him and his friends."

"Right, sure," EJ agreed while sharing a look with Ari. "Alright, son, I'll play babysitter. I hope he's coming by the house. I need to have a little chat with him."

"Yes, he was going to pick me up," Will sighed.

"Date," Ari faux whispered as Will rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Come inside," EJ swept his arm out, gesturing Oliver inside.

"Thank you," Oliver nodded at EJ as he stepped into the entryway.

"He's almost ready," EJ said. "Ari's helping him."

"Good," Oliver shoved his hands into his pockets. "She's a cute little thing."

"Indeed," EJ nodded, standing up to his full height. He towered over Oliver, at least half a foot taller. "So, you're taking out my son."

"We're meeting my friends out my favorite pub," Oliver said. When he noticed EJ's look he said, "Yes, sir, I'm taking him out."

"Planning on getting him drunk then?" EJ crossed his arms.

"N-no, of course not," Oliver swallowed, sweating. "I just thought he'd have fun getting out."

"So, you don't want to date him? You think there's something wrong with him?" EJ goaded.

"No! No, of course not," Oliver denied. "I do like him. That's why I asked him to go so he wouldn't feel any pressure."

"So, you lied to him?" EJ narrowed his eyes.

"N-no, no," Oliver responded, stuttering under EJ's intimidating stare. "I just wanted to spend time with him."

"I see," EJ grunted. "You know, that boy and his daughter are my entire world." EJ stepped closer, towering over Oliver. In a deep, dangerous voice, EJ promised, "If you hurt him, I'll peel the flesh off your bones. Understand?"

"Y-y-yes," Oliver stammered.

"Everything alright in here?" Will asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Of course, son," EJ grinned, stepping away from the boy. "Just discussing your night and my expectations."

"Dad," Will glared. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Oliver smiled, hoping he didn't look as freaked out as he felt. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Will nodded. "Ari's picking out her pajamas upstairs," Will told EJ.

"Alright," EJ patted Will's shoulder as he passed him to go up the stairs. "Don't stay out too long."

"I won't," Will grabbed EJ's hand before he could go up the stairs. He squeezed. "Thanks for watching her."

"It's my pleasure," EJ nodded at Will.

"Shall we go?" Oliver turned toward the door.

Will grabbed his keys and followed Oliver out the door.

"So," Will said as he walked with Oliver further down the street. He couldn't think of anything smart to say, too nervous to think. "You don't smell like a fisherman."

Will closed his eyes and winced. _Smooth, Will, real smooth._

"No," Oliver laughed. "There's this thing in town. I don't know if you have them in the States but here we call it bathing. It tends to wash that smell right off me."

"Sorry," Will chuckled, licking his lips. "I'm nervous."

Will's free hand fiddled with his chain, a habit he couldn't control anymore.

"Don't be. No pressure, right?" Oliver nudged Will.

Will nodded, looking at Oliver out of the corner of his eye. Oliver's skin was dark and deep but he had tiny little freckles sprinkled across his nose. His hair looked soft and bouncy with tight corkscrew curls. When he smiled his teeth weren't bright white which Will found charming for some reason.

Not wanting to get caught staring, Will turned away.

"Here," Oliver opened a door to a pub. "Let me buy you a pint and introduce you to my friends."

"Okay," Will smiled, trying to shake off his nerves.

* * *

"Ari," EJ called as he rapped on her door. "Did you pick out your pajamas?"

"Yes," Ari answered, head buried in a dresser drawer. "I got it!"

"Then it's bath time," EJ lifted up Ari and her pajamas and carried her into the bathroom.

"Let's see," EJ pretended to think. "Pink bubbles or blue bubbles?"

"Pink," Ari insisted with a giggle. "Silly!"

"It must be your father that likes the blue bubbles," EJ shook his head as he filled up the bathtub and helped Ari climb inside.

"Daddy likes bubbles," Ari nodded, grabbing the toys she kept on the edge of the tub. "Mommy always forgot."

"Oh?" EJ questioned, putting the lid of the toilet down and sitting.

"Mmm hmm," Ari flicked two toys in the tub, pretending they were diving. "Mommy forgot lots of stuff. She forgot all about Daddy. Everyone did."

"Did you forget Daddy?" EJ wondered.

"Nope, nope, nope," Ari said. "Can't forget Daddy. Missed him all the time. He was there and then he wasn't and no one told me when he would come back."

"He missed you too," EJ revealed. "Very much. Do you miss your mummy?"

"Yes," Ari looked up at EJ. "But not like Daddy. Daddy talks about her and lets me see her pictures. He doesn't forget her."

"Good," EJ swallowed, making a mental note to tell Will.

"See Mommy again?" Ari questioned.

"I don't know," EJ answered. "Maybe not."

"Oh," Ari blinked a few times before shrugging. "Eat ice cream next?"

"Yes," EJ sighed, glad Ari wasn't too worried about it all now.

 _When she's older,_ EJ knew. _That's when she'll resent us. Not now, not for years to come._

* * *

"One bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream," EJ made a large presentation of handing Ari her bowl.

"Yay!" Ari cheered before digging into the ice cream with gusto.

EJ, eating his own bowl at a much slower pace, smiled.

Their kitten, a stray they found on their doorstep one night, hopped onto the table. She nosed at Ari's bowl, smelling the cream.

"Kitty," Ari giggled as the cat licked at her ice cream. "That's mine."

"Remind me again why we had to name the cat Kitty?" EJ asked, nudging the cat away from Ari.

"'Cause she's my kitty," Ari told EJ as if it was the most logical explanation in the world.

"Ah, of course," EJ said. "I should have known."

Once finished with the ice cream and with the bowls in the dishwasher, EJ and Ari moved upstairs. Ari brushed her teeth with her special bubble gum flavored toothpaste. She combed out her hair and used the bathroom before climbing into bed.

"Let's see," EJ grabbed a book off a white bookshelf in Ari's room. "Where did Daddy leave off?"

"Mermaids!" Ari squealed, too excited to use an indoor voice.

"That's right," EJ nodded. "Peter Pan and Wendy were going to meet the mermaids. You know, love, this is Daddy's favorite book."

"I know," Ari nodded. She knew lots of things.

"A while ago," EJ told her. "Daddy was sick for a long time. And I read this to him over and over to make him feel better."

"Yeah?" Ari smiled up at EJ.

"Daddy is just like a lost boy," EJ revealed.

"You're Peter Pan!" Ari piped up with, bouncing up and down under her covers.

"Oh, I am?" EJ laughed.

"Yes," Ari insisted. "Peter Pan saves lost boys. Daddy said you saved him."

"Well," EJ bit the side of his cheek, trying not to look too smug. "Now, we know what to dress up as for Halloween. Don't we?"

EJ cleared his throat, beginning to read.

Twenty minutes later, EJ turned on Ari's nightlight and headed for the door. He turned back to smile when Kitty curled up next to a sleeping Ari.

"Night, love," EJ whispered.

"Nighty, night, Grandpa," Ari answered, lashes fluttering.

EJ walked down the creaking steps and into the kitchen. He reached a cabinet above the refrigerator, the only one he could reach, and grabbed a bottle of Scotch.

He poured himself two fingers full and took a deep pull. He looked out the window above the sink to look at the stars.

 _All that time in that hell hole, I never imagined I'd end up here._

EJ daydreamed about returning to Salem, to his family.

 _I have a family here, now. Will's happy. Ari is happy. Samantha and our children are happy in California._

EJ missed Samantha, Johnny, Sydney, and Allie more than anything. But he vowed to never ruin their lives again. The only way to protect them now was to keep his distance. Instead, he would take care of Will and Ari. He'd give them the life they deserved.

EJ polished off his Scotch and placed his glass in the dishwasher. He motioned to go upstairs when he smelled something.

 _Ugh,_ EJ groaned when he figured out the scent.

He moved into the laundry room with a plastic bag. He kneeled down in front of Kitty's litter box and grimaced.

"I used to be a CEO," EJ grumbled to himself. "I used to race cars. I was the mayor. And now, I scoop cat shit out of a box."

EJ took the litter to the trashcan outside. When he came inside, he noticed Will and Oliver walking up the pathway out the window.

* * *

Oliver slipped his hand into Will's on their walk home. "This alright?"

"Yeah," Will nodded, holding onto his necklace with the other hand.

"Good," Oliver smiled.

The two walked up the street toward Will's home. They laughed as a few drunken teenagers ran past.

"Here we are," Will said as he spotted the white picket fence outside his house.

"Yep," Oliver walked Will to the front door.

Will faced Oliver, rocking back and forth on his heels, fingering his necklace.

"What's that?" Oliver nodded at Will's chest.

"Oh," Will held it out in front of Oliver. "It's a necklace. I always wear it."

Oliver, glancing at Will for permission, picked up the necklace. "A bullet?" Oliver lifted one brow. "Guess the rumors are correct. All Americans are gun crazed."

"No, I'm not," Will snorted. "It's nothing like that. I don't own a gun."

"Then why the bullet?" Oliver questioned.

"Reminder, of my dad, that is," Will said.

"Your father has a gun?" Oliver two took large steps away from Will with his hands up.

"No, oh my God," Will laughed.

"Hey, the man is a giant and terrifying," Oliver defended.

"Aw, did he scare you?" Will cooed, reaching out to rub Oliver's arm.

"A little," Oliver answered. "Unless you're interested in a man that knows no fear in which I'll change my answer."

Will laughed again as Oliver grinned.

"We were in a difficult situation," Will said, sobering a bit. "My dad and I. It's just a reminder of how bad things were and how much better they are now. How much my father loves me, that kind of thing."

"Oh," Oliver nodded. He eyed the scar on Will's neck. The scar he hadn't asked Will about yet. "That's sweet in a terrifying sort of way."

"I know," Will agreed. "We have a complicated relationship."

"Sounds like it," Oliver mused. He reached out and touched Will's arm. "Um, you know, I had a good night."

"So did I," Will whispered. He didn't think he would, wasn't sure he wanted to. But Oliver was nice and sweet. He made Will laugh. "Your friends, uh, they're nice."

Oliver nodded, stepping closer to Will. "I'm gonna kiss your cheek, now. So, if you don't want that, you should let me know."

"I want that," Will said while licking his lips.

"Good," Oliver whispered. He pressed his lips to the apple of Will's cheek, short and sweet.

It left Will's skin tingling and warm.

Will walked into the house, leaning against the front door with rosy red cheeks.

"Good night?" EJ asked from the entryway to the kitchen.

Will jumped. "You scared me! Why are you lurking?"

"I'm not lurking," EJ walked towards the kitchen. "I was taking out the trash."

"Sure," Will sighed. "And yes, it was a good night."

"Did he kiss you?" EJ wondered, pouring himself a glass of water.

"...On the cheek," Will pressed his lips together.

"Good," EJ stated glad the boy kept well away from Will. "I'm glad you had a good time, though."

"I wasn't sure if I would," Will admitted. "But I did. And it's all thanks to you."

"I wasn't the one on the date with you," EJ replied with a rogue smile.

"You know what I mean," Will dismissed. "Ever since the day I woke up, you've taken care of me. You've protected me. You went out of your way to make me happy."

"Well," EJ took a sip of his water. "I made you a promise."

"I wish you were as happy as I am," Will confessed. "You deserve so much more than this."

"Will, William, Wilhelm," EJ stepped in front of Will and grabbed his shoulders. "I am happy. I have a wonderful son. I have a beautiful granddaughter. I have a fulfilling job for the first time in my life. I know my wife and my children are in a good place. There isn't anything else I could ask for."

Will wrapped his arms around EJ, standing on tippy toe to rest his chin on EJ's shoulder.

"You're a pretty good father," Will said, holding EJ tight.

"I couldn't ask for a better son," EJ divulged, eyes closed.

"I can't believe I shot you," Will said after a few moments of silence.

"Good thing for those vitamins," EJ patted Will's back and let go. "Or neither of us would be here."

"I like here," Will confessed.

"So do I," EJ agreed.

Will, pulling at his necklace, asked, "Big day tomorrow?"

"Yep," EJ said. "Three oil changes, a new compressor, and a sweet old lady who insists she hears a sound that goes eet eet eet when she changes gears."

"I bet she can't figure out how to use the IPad in the office," Will said as they headed for the stairs.

"Don't be rude," EJ ordered. "…But fine. Loser buys lunch."

"I have to pick up Ari from the nursery at my lunch time," Will reminded EJ.

"You know I'm going to buy it anyway," EJ rolled his eyes. "You don't get make enough to pay."

"You're my employer," Will pointed out.

"I'm aware," EJ said. "You're the only one that complains about wages might I add."

"Shut it," Will huffed. "Oh, have you noticed Ari's accent?"

"No," EJ said. "I didn't notice."

"She has a British accent now," Will laughed as they both headed for their bedrooms. "It's the cutest thing."

* * *

Will shoved his toothbrush back in the medicine cabinet and turned off the bathroom light. He peeked in Ari's room to see her and Kitty curled up together.

With a smile, Will walked into his own room and changed into his pajamas. As he got dressed, Will thought about his night. How nice it was to go out with someone, to hold someone's hand.

 _And I owe it all to EJ,_ Will thought. _If it wasn't for him, who knows what would have happened._

Will still remembered that night in the words, the taunts Dr. Otero made before Will killed him.

 _Would I have known my daughter at all? Or would I have forgotten her?_

Will was glad he'd never have to know.

 _Because of EJ. It all comes down to EJ._

Will laid down on his bed.

 _I have to find a way to repay him. I will find a way._

* * *

Author's note:

The next one is an Epilogue of sorts.

Please let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

" **Absence makes the heart grow fonder… or forgetful."**

"So," EJ looked up from chopping a red bell pepper, knife held firm in his hand. The kitchen window opened behind him, blowing a gentle sea breeze through the curtains. "You want to take my son on a boat in the middle of the ocean? Is that what you're telling me?"

Ari, sitting on the countertop beside EJ, swung her legs back and forth while giggling.

"Uh," Oliver ran a hand through his curls, eyes locked on the tip of EJ's knife.

"Dad," Will rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen holding Kitty. "Here, I found her under my bed again."

Will handed the kitten over to Ari.

"Oh, Kitty," Ari held the soft fur up to her face. "I missed you, my little baby."

Will smiled watching his daughter coo over the animal. Turning back to EJ, Will put his hands on his hips, "Stop threatening him."

"I'm not threatening anyone," EJ shrugged, going back to chopping vegetables. "I'm having a conversation."

"Uh huh," Will said, crossing his arms. "Did you even let him talk or did you jump to conclusions?"

"I did no such thing," EJ argued.

"Oh, so you know that he was inviting all of us, right?" Will smiled, leaning his elbows on the countertop in front of him.

"…Maybe," EJ narrowed his eyes.

"On a boat?" Ari questioned, Kitty jumping from her arms to land on the floor. "We get to go on a boat?"

"Um, yeah," Oliver said with a nervous smile. "It's the last of summer and I thought it could be fun to go for a ride. Um, maybe go down to St. Ives or another town and get some ice cream. Celebrate Will's book getting published."

"Hmm," EJ humfed as Ari squealed in excitement.

"Ice cream and a boat?" Ari jumped hopped off the counter to face Will. "Can we go? Can we? Can we?"

"Well, you and I are gonna go," Will told Ari. He kneeled down in front of her and bopped her nose. "But Grandpa, I don't know. I think you'll need to convince him."

EJ glared at Will when Ari flashed her big doe eyes at him.

"Grandpa, please, please! A boat and ice cream," Ari half-whispered, half-screamed.

"Yeah, Grandpa," Will goaded with a smirk. "It'll be fun."

EJ sighed. "Fine but you two don't play fair."

"I know," Will confirmed. He turned to face Oliver. "So, this weekend then?"

"Yes," Oliver nodded, glancing at EJ out of the corner of his eye. "It'll be fun."

Will walked Oliver to the door, talking about what to bring and what to wear.

"That boy likes your father," EJ told Ari before getting back to chopping.

"Duh," Ari gave EJ an exasperated look.

"How do you feel about that?" EJ wondered.

"How does who feel about what?" Will repeated as he walked back into the kitchen. He stole a slice of bell pepper from EJ.

"Oliver," Ari answered. "He's nice and his hair is all springy. And he makes Daddy get all red and giggly."

Will covered his face with one hand while EJ laughed with his head thrown back.

After sobering, EJ pointed his knife at Will. "Don't get your hopes up. I don't want your heart breaking over some guy."

"It's a boat ride," Will said. "Not a proposal. We're just friends."

"Sure you are," EJ responded.

"Maybe we'll date. Maybe we won't," Will shrugged, taking another slice of bell paper. "I'm not diving or rushing into anything. Whatever happens, happens."

"Good," EJ said. "Now, quit stealing my food," EJ smacked Will's hand when it came close. "It's almost dinner time."

"Sorry," Will laughed.

"And you're sure the background you created will hold up to scrutiny?" EJ asked as Ari skipped off after Kitty.

"Positive," Will confirmed. "No one is ever going to know it's all fake."

"Do you think anyone in Salem will realize what the plot's about? Or put any of the pieces together?" EJ pressed with a nervous edge to his voice.

"I think whoever figures it out has to either know my writing well," Will said after a moment of deliberating. "Or want to believe there's something there. Either way, they'll look up the author and read about the life and times of Will Wells. They'll realize my 'dying' in the book and searching for peace must have been about my own experience. What with my entire family dying and whatnot. At least, I hope so."

Later that night while Will finished the dishes, Ari struggled to wait for their movie night to start.

"I need popcorn," Ari insisted in a serious tone. She stood next to the sink, tugging at Will's shirt. "Can't watch movie without popcorn."

"I think you could," Will put the last fork and spoon in the dishwasher. While drying his hands, he glanced at Ari. "How do you ask for something?"

"Please, Daddy, I have some popcorn?" Ari pouted her lips at Will, enlarging her eyes.

"Yes, thank you for using your manners," Will bent over to kiss the top of her head. "I'll fix the popcorn. You pick the movie."

"Yes!" Ari jogged into the front room and perused their movie collection.

EJ, sitting on the couch already, whined when he saw what Ari picked.

"Not another Disney movie," EJ groaned. "We've seen them all already."

"We needa watch," Ari argued, shaking her head back and forth. "It's my most favorite ever!"

"You say that about every movie," EJ said. "It doesn't count."

"Just put the movie in!" Will yelled from the kitchen.

"Fine," EJ sighed, pushing himself off the couch. "Another viewing of _Zootopia_. I'm so thrilled."

"You're a pre-d-a-tor," Ari said pronouncing the word with a strange emphasis.

"And you're a little bunny," EJ said, reaching down to flick her on her nose. "Here's your little bunny nose."

"I'm not a bunny," Ari laughed. "I'm a big girl!"

"Oh, I forgot," EJ chuckled, flopping on the couch. "Did you know your daughter is a big girl?" EJ questioned Will as he walked in with a big bowl of popcorn.

"What? Not my daughter," Will shook his head. "She's just a little thing."

"No!" Ari half-whined, half-laughed. "I'm a big girl!"

"Oh, that's right," Will said nodding his head and handing her the popcorn.

Ari, sitting between Will and EJ on the couch, shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth. Her little legs kicked in excitement as the movie started.

At the end of the movie, once Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde saved the day, Ari dragged Will off the couch to dance.

Shaking her hips and singing along to Shakira, Ari held onto Will's hand as he twirled her around and around.

Once the movie ended, Ari turned to face EJ and laughed, hands over her mouth, when she saw he was fast asleep.

"Grandpa can't sleep on the couch," Ari said. "That's not his bed, so silly."

"Leave Grandpa alone," Will instructed. "He's tired and old now."

Ari nodded. "He's got silver whiskers."

"Yes, he does," Will snorted. "Let's leave him here. Besides, it's time for your bath anyway."

"Okay," Ari agreed.

Before they left, Ari grabbed the blanket hanging off the back of the couch. She spread it out around EJ, tucking it around him.

"Night, Grandpa," Ari whispered just a bit too loud. "Love you."

Will, smiling at how sweet and thoughtful Ari was, held out his hand. "I'll start the water and you get your pajamas."

As they walked up the stairs, Ari jumping up two at a time, Will couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was. Will went ages without seeing his daughter. He didn't get to sit next to her on the couch for movie night. He didn't get to hear her high pitched laugh or see her dance without a care in the world. He didn't get bubbles thrown in his face or water sloshed over his feet. He didn't get bedtime stories or the sight of her little chest rising and falling.

Will almost never saw Ari again. He wouldn't have if it wasn't for EJ.

* * *

Hours later, Ari tiptoed out of her bedroom, woken up from a nightmare. She pushed the door to Will's bedroom open and crawled into his bed.

"Daddy?" Ari asked as she snuggled against his prone form. Tear tracks drying on her face. "Daddy?"

"Hmm," Will rolled off his stomach and onto his back. With a sleep laced voice, Will asked,"Was'the matter, baby?"

"I had a bad dream," Ari whispered around a sniffle. "Sleep here?"

"'Course," Will lifted his blanket and let Ari in beside him. He waited for her to settle down, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. After waking up more, he questioned, "What happened in your dream?"

"You left," Ari explained. "And I was with Mommy and new people and it was scary and you weren't there. No one was there."

"I'm here now," Will said. "I'm not gonna leave you again, ever."

"Promise?" Ari asked, staring up at Will.

"I promise," Will smiled down at his daughter's big trusting eyes. "You know, I used to have bad dreams too."

"You did?" Ari asked in an awed tone. She didn't think anything ever scared her daddy.

"Yep," Will confirmed. "They were bad, bad dreams. But they went away."

"How?" Ari wondered, nibbling her lower lip.

"They went away when I got you back," Will revealed. "Because you were everything I needed to see. You make everything better for me."

"Yeah?" Ari batted her eyes at Will.

"You always have," Will smiled.

"I made the bad dreams go away?" Ari said.

"You did," Will nodded.

"Then you'll make mine go away," Ari said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, I will, huh?" Will helped Ari adjust so she rested on his chest.

"You make bad things good," Ari responded, eyes fluttering shut.

"I try," Will whispered, kissing her forehead. "I love you, baby girl. I'll protect you from the bad dreams."

"And Grandpa protects you," Ari replied in a small voice. "But who takes care of Grandpa?"

"You and I will watch over him," Will decided. "We'll make sure Grandpa is happy."

Ari nodded before drifting back to sleep.

Will held Ari close, staying awake for just a few more minutes.

 _EJ will be as happy as I am soon. I know it._

* * *

EJ, walking up the stairs after waking up on the couch, paused to check in on Will. He smiled when he saw Ari tucked up against him. The two cuddled together looking content and happy even in sleep.

 _It was worth it,_ EJ thought. _Everything we went through. It was all worth it just to have this._

EJ knew the type of man he was, the type of person. He wasn't good. He did terrible, awful things to get what he wanted and rarely felt remorse. As much as he tried to get around it, there was no changing him.

EJ didn't feel guilty about taking Ari at all. He'd do it again in a heartbeat. He'd do whatever it took to keep Will and Ari happy.

That's all that mattered now.

EJ closed the door to Will's room and walked down the hall to his own room.

* * *

Sonny Kiriakis walked into the Brady Pub, summer sun shining behind him. He didn't often go to the pub. It carried too many memories. But he couldn't dwell on those anymore.

Glancing around the restaurant, it took Sonny only a few moments to spot someone familiar. Paul Narita sat at the bar with his nose stuffed in a book.

Sonny pulled at his shirt and fixed his hair as he walked over.

"Hey," Sonny cleared his throat, sitting next to Paul at the bar. "What are you reading?"

"Hi," Paul looked up from the book to flash a grin at Sonny. "I got this today and I can't put it down. It's hypnotic."

"I didn't know you were that into books," Sonny confessed, bemused.

"I'm not but there's something about this one," Paul lifted one shoulder up in a shrug.

"What's it about?" Sonny wondered.

"It's about this girl that got killed," Paul explained. "Only she didn't die. She woke up on an island far away with her step-father. Their families thought they were dead but they're imprisoned instead. The book's all about them trying to escape and find a new home."

"New home?" Sonny questioned.

"Yeah," Paul nodded. "Her step-dad is a total monster and she's not a saint either. But they're likable, right? You want to root for them even though they're not perfect. Anyway, they did some digging and realized that no one missed them back home. So, they're trying to find a new place to live and sort of creating the life they always wanted."

"Huh," Sonny said in a noncommittal tone. "It doesn't sound that interesting."

"Oh, it's awesome," Paul argued. "Like the part I'm at right now, the girl, Wendy, she's a lesbian. And she married her high school sweetheart. Head over heels for her but things got screwed up and she died before she could make amends. And when she escaped she wanted to find her wife again, thought they could be together."

"But they couldn't?" Sonny guessed. He felt amused how into the book Paul was.

"No," Paul said. "Because her wife already moved on! And with the girl Wendy accused her of having feelings for before Wendy died. It turned out Wendy was right the whole time. The wife only married her because she couldn't have this other girl."

"Wow," Sonny frowned. He thought for a moment. "That's awful! Who would do that?"

"I don't know," Paul said. "I mean, who would even want to be with someone that didn't care their wife died? Anyway, the part I'm at now, Wendy is getting her revenge."

"Oh, yeah, how?" Sonny leaned his elbow on the bar top, resting his chin in his hand.

"Well, Wendy decided she never wanted to see her wife or her new girlfriend again," Paul explained. "So, instead, well, she always wanted to be a songwriter. And instead of confronting anyone she wrote the greatest ef-you song imaginable. She got this big celebrity to sing it. It became this huge success. There's even a scene where the wife and her new girlfriend listen to it and talk about how great it is. Her wife never even knew it was about her but Wendy did. And it's awesome."

Sonny tilted his head. He didn't think the story sounded that great. It wasn't something he would read on his own. Sonny just enjoyed watching Paul's eyes flicker with excitement as he talked about it.

"That doesn't sound half bad," Sonny lied. "Maybe when you're done you could let me borrow it."

"Or," Paul shifted his barstool closer to Sonny. "We could read it together?"

"That might work too," Sonny leaned his head in close, under the guise of reading the words. "I might not understand everything, though. Since I'm not starting at the beginning."

"I'll catch you up," Paul guaranteed, giving Sonny a teasing look.

Sonny, so close he could smell Paul's cologne, nodded. Pleasant butterflies fluttered in his chest, wedding ring digging into his finger.

Sonny wasn't sure what Will would think about his friendship with Paul. But Sonny couldn't dwell on Will or Ari forever. It was time to move on. Both of them were gone and no amount of wishing or praying would bring them back. Sonny wanted a fresh start, a real chance at happiness.

Besides, Will and Ari would want Sonny to be happy anyway he could. He was only doing what his family wanted after all.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

Sami DiMera (nee Brady) opened the front door of her house in California.

"Yes?" Sami answered.

"UPS, ma'am," a delivery man in a dark khaki uniform held up a small package. "Can you sign here, please?"

"Oh, sure," Sami squiggled her name while taking a small box. "Thanks."

"Thank you," the man said as he walked back to his delivery truck.

Sami used her hip to shut the door behind her with a thud.

The kids were all at school and she already finished her workout. The house was clean and Sami had nothing else to do. Nothing but worry and obsess.

Sami tossed the box on the kitchen counter and moved to grab her purse. She always kept EJ's letter inside of it. That way it was always with her.

No one understood how with everything going on around her, Sami could focus on a letter. How she would dedicate hours to research. Throw so much money away on private investigators. They didn't understand, though. No one understood.

The letter was the only proof she had her husband might be alive. That EJ was somewhere out there in the world.

Everyone thought Sami was crazy, thought she just couldn't handle too much tragedy at one time. They didn't understand. Sami knew EJ was alive. She knew Will was alive. She knew Ari was alive.

Sami knew it. She knew it in her heart and in her bones. If her son was dead, she would know. When Grace died, even though she wasn't Sami's biologically, Sami felt it. She felt it but she also knew something was off. That something was Sydney, Sami's biological child that she didn't know about. Sami knew Sydney was alive then just like she knew Will was alive now.

So many times Sami disregarded her instincts and let her pain take over. When Johnny ran away and she heard a false news report saying he was dead. She believed it. Even EJ, she thought it was true. Thought it had to be true but a few days later she could have sworn he was alive. It felt like he was alive.

When Sami got the news Will was dead, her entire world shutdown. At first, Sami thought it wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Her son wasn't dead. She would know it. But she went to the morgue with Lucas and there was her son. Spread out on the same table as her husband the year before.

Sami's instincts told her she was right but how could she be when Will's dead body was in front of her?

None of it made sense. That was why it was so easy to focus on EJ's letter. Why she moved on so soon after Will's death, why she paid such little attention in the first place.

Will wasn't dead. He couldn't be. Neither could Ari despite what Rafe or her father said. She didn't care if they found the babysitter and her boat drifting out at sea. She didn't care if they found strands of Ari's hair on the boat. Or if they found a scrap of Ari's dress and a drop of her blood too. There wasn't a body so her granddaughter wasn't dead.

Will and Ari were alive. So was EJ. Sami knew it. And no one would convince her otherwise.

It didn't even surprise Sami that much the second time someone kidnapped Ari. Of course, she panicked like everyone else. In the beginning, she worried and agonized over it. Blamed Rafe and his useless family. But then it hit her. EJ and Will were alive. Will would never leave his daughter behind, never. Will must have Ari.

If Will, Ari, and EJ were alive Sami knew they had to be together. That the only way Will and EJ could survive their injuries was because of Stefano.

Stefano was the only one with the power and privilege to orchestrate something like this. Stefano was also the only one that had come back to dead more times than anyone else. Stefano and his children, that is.

Sami didn't understand how or why but she knew Stefano was behind it. That was why she went so hard at him. She wanted to goad Stefano into telling her the truth or, at least, figuring out his plot by herself. Instead, Stefano died and Sami learned nothing.

Although, oftentimes Sami wondered if Andre's appearance at Will's funeral was a clue. A man, a DiMera, appearing from the dead at her own son's funeral. It had to mean something. It had to.

The knowledge that her family was alive and the letter in her hands were the only things that kept Sami afloat. It was hard balancing her quest for Will, Ari, and EJ with taking care of her children. But Sami found a way.

Sami knew Will and EJ both would never forgive her for neglecting Johnny, Allie, and Sydney.

Wiping at her eyes, Sami kissed the letter once and put it back in her purse.

Sami didn't care what anyone else said. She knew, one day, she'd reunite with her loved ones. She'd find EJ, Will, and Ari. When everyone tried to make her doubt that, Sami endured.

She thought that EJ might find her once Stefano died but that was months ago and nothing. She didn't know why he stayed away unless forced to. Unless something terrible happened. Something so awful that it forced EJ and Will to keep their distance.

 _But why would they come for Ari and not us? Why wouldn't Will or EJ get the kids and me too?_

Eric Brady, Sami's twin brother, believed her for a time. He understood Sami's reasoning. He knew why she focused all her energy on finding EJ instead of grieving for her son or granddaughter. Eric understood even if he didn't agree.

It was easier to let Sami cling to what everyone thought was foolish hope.

No one would ever understand. Sami couldn't live in a world where her husband, eldest son, and only grandchild were dead. She couldn't. Sami didn't know how to live in a world without them. She wouldn't.

They were alive and one day she would find them. Her letter from EJ was the key. If she found him, she would find Will and Ari.

Beyond her obsession, Sami dedicated herself to Johnny, Allie, and Sydney. For the most part, the three were doing well. They liked their school. They all had friends and involved in clubs. But that was just the surface. The things she posted on Facebook so everyone in Salem would stop pestering her. Deep down, they were all hurting.

EJ dying hit everyone hard but they made it through. A new life in a new city helped them. Everything was simpler for them in California. No schemes, no illegal activities, no murderous grandparents. It wasn't ideal but they managed.

Then Will died and everything fell apart again. While Sami convinced herself Will was alive, she didn't want to tell the kids. Didn't want to confuse them or break their hearts if by chance she was wrong. Instead, she had to watch as her babies broke without their big brother.

When things got back on track, someone kidnapped Ari again. The children worried so hard and so long and nothing consoled them.

That was why Sami doubled her efforts to find EJ. She would go through every city in every country on every continent if she had to. For her sake, for her children's sake, she would find them.

 _Buzz Buzz Buzz_

Glancing at her phone buzzing across the countertop, Sami resisted rolling her eyes. With a resigned sigh, she answered.

"What, Lucas?" Sami asked.

"Hi," Lucas Horton replied. He held a book in his hand.

"If this is about sending Allie to see you and the Bride of Frankenstein the answer is still no," Sami stated. "I am not letting my daughter near that bitch and you know it."

"Sami," Lucas closed his eyes and centered his breathing. "We're not getting into that."

"I cannot believe you are even thinking about marrying her," Sami ranted. "She made my son's life miserable!"

"Our son," Lucas interjected in a low voice. "Will was our son."

"Is," Sami countered.

Sami always thought Lucas of all people would understand her. That he would believe her when she said Will was alive. But he didn't.

"I didn't call to talk about Adrienne," Lucas said. He learned months ago to stop correcting Sami about Will. It never ended well.

"After that woman treated Will his last few months," Sami ignored Lucas. "After her family forgot all about Ari, you do this. She didn't even go to his funeral! And you want to marry that piece of hypocritical trash? Not to mention her worthless son."

"Sami, enough," Lucas sighed. "I'm not talking about that."

"You don't want to talk about your association with the people that destroyed my son?" Sami scoffed. "Shocking."

"You cannot fault Sonny for-," Lucas tried.

"I will do whatever I goddamn please," Sami interrupted. "Especially if it has to do with that deadbeat forgetting my son and my granddaughter. How can you even be around him without wanting to punch his smarmy face? And yes, I can fault that asshole. It hasn't even been a year and he's doing exactly what Will said he always wanted. Will was right the whole time about Sonny and Paul. And if I ever see Sonny again I will bash his ugly face in."

Lucas sighed once more. He wasn't getting into this today.

"Are you done now?" Lucas asked after a few moments of nothing but Sami's heavy breathing.

"For now," Sami conceded.

"Look," Lucas looked down at the book in his hand. "I don't even know if I should tell you this. It's just enabling you but I have to do this."

"What?" Sami frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I bought this book," Lucas explained.

"You're calling me about a book?" Sami rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, this is important," Lucas argued. "It's a new release and it looked interesting. I started reading it last night and I stayed up all night finishing it. And, well-,"

"Well, what?" Sami prodded. "Lucas?"

"The writing style it just, it reminded me of Will," Lucas revealed. Lucas wasn't sure if he should tell Sami this part or not. "The plot is about a young girl who dies…and gets brought back to life."

Sami gasped.

"And, um, she's held captive with her step-father that she always hated," Lucas continued. "And when she escapes she finds out that everyone's moved on. Her wife, her parents, everyone. She thinks no one misses her and she decides to stay away from them all."

"What?" Sami demanded, breathless. "What? That-that's how it ends?"

"Well, more or less," Lucas said. "She ends up settling down with the step-dad. They assume new identities as father and daughter and are happy."

"They're happy?" Sami repeated, mind racing.

"Look, it could be nothing," Lucas reminded Sami. "I'm sure plenty of people write like that."

"Lucas," Sami whispered. "This could be it."

"It's a story," Lucas insisted. "I just-I don't know. I read it and I wanted so hard to believe it was Will. But the author," Lucas turned over his book. "Someone named W. Wells. I looked him up. Born in Los Angeles, grew up with both parents happily married. His family all died in a terrible accident. All but his father. That's why he wrote the book. It's not Will. It's not our son."

"You don't know that," Sami argued.

"Sami," Lucas shook his head and muttered under his breath. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. I should just move on like Adrienne said."

"Oh, right," Sami crossed her arms. "Listen to Adrienne of all people about Will. If it was up to her you would purge Will out of your life completely. Her and her stupid worthless son!"

"You don't understand-," Lucas tried.

"I do," Sami snarled. "I understand everything. And when I find Will and Ari, I sure as hell won't tell you."

Sami hung up before Lucas could say anything else.

"Idiot," Sami said afterward.

Needing to settle down, Sami made herself a latte. She leaned against her quart countertop and drank her coffee, savoring it. After, she checked the time. Still several hours before she had to pick up the kids.

Figuring she should go to the bookstore and look for that book, Sami turned to leave. That's when she saw the package she forgot all about. Sami found a pair of scissors and sliced through the thick smattering of tape.

Riffling through the plastic wrap inserts, Sami pulled out a book. It wasn't the book Lucas mentioned.

 _I didn't order this,_ Sami realized. _Did Johnny buy stuff with my Amazon account again?_

Sami lifted the book up. It was old. The cover was a faded green with embossed lettering.

Peter Pan and Wendy. _This is Will's favorite book._ Sami read the title. Her eyes watered again.

 _Who would send me this?_

Sami flipped through the pages. She remembered reading the book to Will over and over again when he was a child. How he read the book to his siblings as soon as they were old enough to understand. How they all watched every version of the movie even going to Chicago to see the play once. Remembered how the whole family planned to dress up as the characters one Halloween but life got in the way.

She would always associate Peter Pan with Will, always.

 _Who the hell would send this to me?_

Sami snapped the book closed when she noticed something. Opening the back cover, Sami's heart pounded in her chest.

The text was black, basic on a yellowed page. Beneath the words, THE END, in blue ink, someone penned a phrase. It wasn't in any of the Peter Pan books only the movies. Sami knew that. She knew it.

 _Someone sent me Will's favorite book and they wrote this quote. This specific quote._

Sami's mind whirled, everything coming together. EJ's letter, Peter Pan, the book, W. Wells.

 _Oh my God,_ Sami dropped the book on her kitchen counter. She lunged for the box it came from, searching for a packing slip, anything. On the top of the box, there was a return address. Most of it was illegible, smeared. Sami could only make out a few words, the words Wells and England.

 _Will's alive. Ari's alive. EJ's alive. They're alive. They're alive and I'm going to find them. I'll find them. I don't care if I have to look in every house in England I'll find them._

Trying to steady her breathing, Sami looked at the book again, the quote.

" **To live will be an awfully big adventure."**

* * *

THE END

Author's note:

Thank you so much to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited, or followed. I do appreciate it. Your opinion and feedback mean so much to me. So, thank you for reading and, hopefully, enjoying.

Not sure about my next story. I haven't felt much inspiration lately. But I will try my best to create something new.

Thank you once again!


End file.
